


Kinktober 2020

by Yugioh13



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, degrading, getting caught, tub sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: It's October, you know what that means? It's time to get kinky with your favorite characters.(All characters are aged up)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, villain deku/reader
Comments: 132
Kudos: 1264





	1. Day 1- Hand Job (Bakugou)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been so excited to finally participate in Kinktober! I always see how everyone does such an amazing job every year and I've been lightly scared to do it. But since I've gotten my confidence boost thanks to Yagami's Writing Challenge, I figured I'd join in on the fun! Every day I'm going to be doing a new kink and a different character from My Hero Academia, Haikyu, and a few other popular anime titles Yagami Yato has done an ASMR audio for. 
> 
> Some chapters may be shorter or longer depending on the kink. 
> 
> All of these characters are aged up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend, Bakugou, are spending time with friends and he is not acting very nice towards his friends. So you decide to punish him....

“So let me guess, you’re gonna be Pikachu for Halloween.” Kirishima chuckled, leaning over to Denki, nudging him. 

The blonde rolled his eyes and punched Kiri playfully. “Shut it, Kiri! And what about you? Are you gonna be Onyx or something like that?’ 

Kiri pursed his lips for a moment in thought. “You know…that’s not a bad idea.” Then his eyes went to his friend Bakugou. “What do you think, Bakugou?” 

Normally, he would tell them to shut up or ignore their questions, but right now, he was trying to avoid eye contact and his cheeks were slightly pink. 

“Uhh Dude? You okay?” Kiri asked worriedly

You giggled suddenly, waving your hand in front of your face. “Ohhhh he’s fine. Don’t worry about it. He’s just been…a little preoccupied lately.” 

Bakugou reached over to pinch your side, making you jump. But that only made you lean into him. 

The boys didn’t seem to notice this as they agreed with being occupied with their hero jobs and other things. Good, keep it that way.

What they weren’t seeing was Bakugou blushing not from stress, but because something else was going on. 

Beneath the restaurant table, you had your hand down his pants, stroking his hardening cock. You felt that Bakugou was being awfully rude today towards his friends so you decided to take matters into your own hand. Literally.

Up and down, your hand moved before circling your finger around the tip. You knew he’d come back for his revenge, but in your mind, punishment was always worth it. 

While Denki and Kirishima were busy talking to one another, you leaned over to your boyfriend and whispered into his ear. 

“Are you gonna be nice? Hm?” you asked softly, squeezing his length in your hand. 

His teeth grit as he tried to hold back a moan. 

“What was that?”

Managing to turn his head, he pressed his own lips against your ear. “You are in…so much trouble when…we get home, Teddy Bear.” 

Feeling a little defiant, you squeezed him again before meeting his gaze. “Oh really now? And what do you plan to do to me?”

His vermillion eyes narrowed at you before he suddenly turned to his friends. “I forgot we need to be somewhere.” 

Without saying anything else, he yanked your hand out of his pants before grabbing your wrist tightly. Then he yanked you out of the booth and let the table. 

You gave them an apologetic wave before following your boyfriend outside. Your heart was racing inside of your chest as you realized what was going to happen, both from excitement and anxiety. 

Quickly rushing around the corner into the back alley, Bakugou threw you up against the brick wall. Then his hands came up to the wall, caging you in between his muscular arms. 

“Teddy Bear…you really are asking for it today, aren’t you?” he growled, leaning in closer to your face. “Couldn’t you wait till we got home, Dumbass?” 

Your lips twitched as you gave him a smirk. “Mm…maybe I’m having too much fun.” 

Grabbing your chin, he tilted your head up. “You really are a naughty, Teddy Bear.” Glancing down the alley, he smirked as his hands started pulling your pants open. “Fuck it, we’re too far from home. I need it now. Come here, Teddy Bear.” 

You squealed as Bakugou yanked you close, his lips finding yours. 

Yep, definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Shortest thing I’ve ever written! Tomorrow will be a Haikyu boy!


	2. Day 2- Eating Out (Terushima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Terushima in the club and things heat up on and off the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 of Kinktober! Now it's our favorite tongue ring boy, Terushima! Oh Mamasweets, I hope you enjoy ;)

“Ahh! Fuck!” you cried out, your head falling back against the wall. “Faster…” 

A slap to your thigh brought your head back up. Your eyes fell to the blonde haired man that was crouched between your thighs, one leg over his shoulder and his mouth buried underneath your skirt. 

Pulling out from under your skirt, he smirked wickedly at you. His lips glistened under the low lights above your head, as well as the silver tongue piercing. 

Now that piercing was the first thing you saw when you spied him not even an hour ago. The sight of him licking his lips, showing off that special little jewel that made your pussy throb with need. Oh how things escalated since then. 

“Oh no you don’t, Sweetheart. I want you to watch me devour you.” He rasped, stroking your leg that lay on his shoulder. 

It was amazing that you were able to hear him over the loud beats of club music in the other room. You hoped that nobody could hear your moans and screams. But if they did…well…let them be jealous that this man was at your feet, eating you out like he hadn’t eaten in days. 

How exactly had all of this happened? 

Well to start off, you had come to the club with a few of your friends to celebrate the end of the work week and while they were off flirting with other guys, you took things to the dance floor. Not really minding being alone, you danced to the rhythm of the music, letting go of any inhibitions and flowing with the crowd. 

However, when the song changed to something with a heavy base, that’s when your eyes opened and you saw him standing across the room from you. His eyes were locked onto yours and that’s when he licked his lips. 

You stood there in the sea of grinding bodies, hypnotized by the man across the room with an undercut and his blonde hair slicked back. Slowly and predator like, he walked onto the floor, eyes never leaving yours. Then he began weaving in and out of the crowd, as if he was playing with his food. 

Eventually, he made it to you and stood only inches from you. Wordlessly, he slid an arm around your waist, tugging you to his chest and then began helping you move to the music. Pressing your hands against his muscular chest, you stared into his dark eyes, shivering under his gaze. 

Then the gazes turned into heavy grinding that lead to a hot make out session on the dance floor. Then when things got to be too much, that’s when he grabbed your arm and led you into the back of the club and rushed into the secluded hallway away from everyone. 

Funny how the heavy music can influence things like this. The weirdest part was, you didn’t really know his name. 

The stranger growled huskily. “Oh Sweetheart. Look at me.” 

A slap to your thigh brought your thoughts back. 

“That’s a good girl.”

Lifting your skirt up higher, his mouth latched onto you once more, his tongue sliding inside of you to the point where you felt his tongue ring graze your sensitive spot just right. 

“Fuck!” you cried out. “Ahh…”

His mouth curled into a smirk against you, his fingers then toying with your clit. 

Reaching down, you gripped those blonde locks like they were a lifeline and began moving along with his movements. It felt soooo good! 

Without much of a warning you came hard, your juices practically gushing onto his face. He moaned deeply, his fingers pinching your clit roughly as you rode out the intense waves of your orgasm. 

Fuuuuck this guy definitely knew what he was doing! 

Eventually, when he was done licking up the rest of your juices, he pulled away from your dripping pussy. “Fuck Sweetheart, that was sexy.”

Your lips trembled as you tried to find your words. “Thanks…you were…fantastic.” 

He grabbed your panties, tugging them back up into place. It felt weird since you were so wet, but you didn’t seem to care. 

Grabbing the back of your neck, he tugged your lips to his. Tasting yourself on his lips, you moaned deeply as your tongue tangled with his, the piercing grazing against your tongue. 

Pulling back, he gave you a devilish smirk. “Soooo…you got a name?” 

“Y/N. And yours?”

“Call me Terushima.” He responded before chuckling. “Well now, Y/N, what do you say we get out of here and get a nice hotel room? Maybe continue things there.” 

You shivered at his suggestion. More? Ohhh fuck yeah. 

Nodding, you felt him lead you out of the hallway and back into the club, nothing but improper thoughts filling your head. 

“You’re in for a long night, Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good! Tomorrow is another Haikyu boy so stayed tuned....


	3. Day 3- Thigh Riding (Bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out for a mini reunion with the the old crew, you figure out that sitting on your boyfriend's lap might be better than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm a day late. I had a wedding yesterday and my phone battery broke and we had to rush to the phone store to get a new one. So I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> This is for my friend Loonabarz! Love you Luna!!!!

“Aw come on, Baby Owl. Please?” Bokuto pouted, puffing out his lower lip. 

“Sorry, but no.” you responded, glancing the other way.

“B-but…I’m so hungry…” 

Groaning, you glanced down at the bowl in front of Bokuto. “Bo, you have your own ramen to eat? Why are you so insistent on eating mine?” 

Bokuto rested his elbows on the counter, his head resting between his hands. “But…mine has onions in it…” 

Kuroo chuckled down the bar, shaking his head. “You know how much he hates onions, Y/N”

Akaashi sat next to Bokuto sighing. “He won’t even touch them.” 

“Then I’ll order you another one.” You told your boyfriend, holding up your hand to flag down the waiter, but Bokuto began to whine. 

“Noooo…I don’t want a new one. Yours looks so yummy and…”

Rolling your eyes, you groaned heavily, lowering your hand. “Fiiine…you can have mine.” Then you pushed your bowl towards him. “Eat up.”

Once it was in front of the silver haired college student, he glanced over you with big eyes. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.” 

Cracking a smile, you reached over to grab his bowl with onions and pulled it towards you. “Yeah yeah, love you too.” 

Picking up your chopsticks, you’re about to start eating Bokuto’s meal when an arm wraps around your waist, hoisting you up into the air and then set you down on something hard. Glancing down, you found yourself straddling Bokuto’s muscular thigh. 

“Hey hey hey, we can always share. It’s a pretty big bowl so there’s enough for both of us.”

“Uh…okay…but why am I in your lap?”

“Well so we can share. Plus, so we can be closer.” He chuckled before pecking your cheek. 

Kuroo and Akaashi laughed at you two as they tried to focus on eating. 

The four of you guys were spending the day at a local noodle bar, meeting up for the first time in the last four months. College was keeping all of you busy and you all weren’t able to see each other for awhile. But the four of you managed to find a day that you all could have off. 

You and Bokuto had been dating for the past year and you adored this sweet boy, even if he pouted like a child sometimes. You loved his energetic energy, his sweet behavior, and of course his love for volleyball. What would you do without him cheering you on every day?” 

“You two shut it.” You sneered at them. 

“Aww come on, Baby Owl. The noodles are gonna get cold.” Bokuto interrupted, holding up his chopsticks and offered some noodles to you. “Come on, open up.” 

“I’m not a baby, Bokuto.” 

“Of course you are, you’re my Baby Owl. Remember? Now come on, Baby Owl. Time to eat your worms.” 

Grabbing his wrist, you stopped him. “You know, calling ramen worms isn’t making me any hungrier.” 

“Just close your eyes and don’t think about it.” Kuroo laughed between slurps of his own noodles. 

“Oh fuck you, Kuroo.” 

“Uhhh sounds tempting, but I think someone else is doing that to you instead.” He purred, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Asshole…” you grumbled before glancing at you boyfriend. 

His eyes were practically begging for you to play along. “Pleeeease…”

The things you’d do for this man.

Opening your mouth, you let him feed you. 

“Good Baby Owl. Such a good girl.” He cheered, kissing your cheek. 

You suppressed a shiver when he called you by that name. Why did he have to say that so innocently in public when you knew when he called you that in the bedroom it was your weakness? The man was so sexy and nobody really knew it except for you. 

Well as the saying goes, you can’t judge a book by its cover. And in Bokuto’s case, the outside was sweet and playful, but on the inside…Bokuto was a kinky man who loved to tease you and be teased in returned. Ever since you two decided to take things to the next level, that’s when you discovered a whole different side to Bokuto. A side that hopefully nobody would ever see. 

Trying to ignore the feeling, you and Bokuto began sharing the bowl, this time of course, you had your own chopsticks. 

As dinner went on, you four talked about how college was going and what you were up to these days. It was fairly nice until Bokuto began bouncing his leg. 

Every time his leg went up, his hard thigh would brush against the spot between your legs just right. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on the food. 

When he kissed your neck this time, you sighed as your clit grazed his knee. 

Bokuto stopped moving his leg and you whined at the loss. 

“Baby Owl? You okay?” your boyfriend asked worridly. 

Pressing a hand to your burning cheeks, you nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

His cold hand pressed against the other cheek and gasped. “You’re burning up. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah yeah, all is good.” You lied, feeling the wetness seeping through your panties. “Maybe it’s just…the heat in the room.” 

“Maybe take your jacket off.” 

“Yeah…maybe I’ll do that.” You told him, removing your jacket and sitting on the stool next to you. 

As dinner went on, you didn’t feel Bokuto bouncing his knee again and you began to miss the feeling. Your nerves were beginning to be on end and you felt your inner walls squeezing tightly. 

Eventually, you took matters into your own hands and adjusted yourself slightly, rubbing yourself against him. You sighed at the feeling of it brushing against your clit again. 

When Bokuto didn’t really seem to notice what you had done, you decided to do something else. 

Adjusting yourself again, you scooted across his leg, trying to make it look like you were find a comfortable position to sit on.

Fuck! You could feel the sparks going off as you closed your eyes and kept moving without any thought. 

“Hey.” Bokuto spoke up, his hands grabbing your hips. “Baby Owl, look at me.” 

Your cheeks flushed pink and you were facing the wall ahead, trying to avoid his gaze. But his hand found your chin and turned you back to face him. 

His golden eyes met yours and narrowed. “Baby Owl…” 

Shit! You knew exactly what those eyes meant.

“Come on, let’s get you outside for some fresh air.” Bokuto told you standing up, you now up in his arms. “Be back in a few minutes.” 

You squeaked as he carried you off and glanced over his shoulder at Akaashi and Kuroo. 

Kuroo smirked devilishly while Akaashi shook his head in dismay. 

Bokuto carried you into the back of the restaurant and knocked on the women’s bathroom door. When nobody answered, he opened it and locked it behind him. 

When he set you down, you tried to speak, only to find Bokuto inches from your face. His eyes were filled with lust and a wicked smirk on his lips. 

“Now now, Baby Owl. I know exactly what you were up to back there.” 

When you tried to speak, his index finger pressed to your lips. “Ohhh say no more." Then he grabbed his pants and pushed them down his legs along with his boxers. “Take your pants off. Panties too.” 

Your eyes shot open as you watched his cock spring out. “I…what? Bo…we can’t…”

“Come on, Baby Owl. You looked so sexy out there in front of everyone. Were you that turned on? Wow…I should do that more often. You liked grinding on my leg so much, why don’t we grind against each other’s thighs?” he suggested with a smirk. 

Heat shot down between your legs at the thought. 

“Don’t worry, as long as that door’s locked, we can do whatever we want. Now come on, I wanna see you thigh grind again.” 

Biting your lower lip, you did as he told you and shivered as your pants and panties hit the floor. It was slightly awkward with them around your ankles, but the second Bokuto settled between your legs, your sex pressed against his thigh and his cock against your thigh, you could care less. 

Moans and grunts filled the small bathroom as you ground yourself against one another. Your clit buzzed with pleasure and his cock was leaking on your thigh. 

“Fuck…Baby…feel so good…” he panted, his big arms wrapped around you. 

Gripping his shoulders, you gasped, your head falling against the wall. “Ngh…Bokuto….”

It was slightly clumsy, but every thrust felt good. Soooo fucking good! 

"Did you like grinding against me out there? Huh? Liked getting yourself off out there in front of our friends?"

"Ahh...Bo..."

"Liked grinding your little clit on me? Were you gonna cum at the end there before I stopped you? Maybe I should've...let you finish ahh..." he gasped as you grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip. 

"Oh yeah..." you smiled through your moans, rubbing the tip just right along with your grinding leg. 

The two of you kept it up, dirty talk and moans filling the air, until you finally came against one another, your juices coating his thigh and his cum dripping down yours. He kissed you and whispered a few sweet words and helped you clean up. 

When you two finally finished up, you carefully made your way back out to the main dining area and sat back down. 

“Soooo how are you feeling?” Kuroo asked, smirking at you both. 

“Good good…much better.”

Bokuto grinned like a loon. “Ohhh so much better…” 

Akaashi covered his face in embarrassment while Kuroo kept laughing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter tonight because it's technically day 4. It's gonna be My Hero Academia!


	4. Day 4- Choking/Spanking (Kirishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to the gym to visit your boyfriend while he's exercising with Deku and Bakugou in a sexy dress. Kiri definitely isn't happy about your wardrobe choice and plans on punishing you for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! Two chapters in one day? Whaaat? Well like I said with the last one, I was out of town that day. So two kinks in one day! So I assume you could pick choking or spanking, so I picked spanking. Hope you enjoy!

“Four!” you cried out, gripping the bed sheets below you as pain filled your body. 

“Good girl.” Kiri’s voice echoed through your ears, his hand smoothing over the sore spot on your backside. 

Tears were beginning to slide down your cheeks as the pain started to burn. Right now, you were on your bed, bent over your boyfriend and hero, Red Riot. Your dress from this afternoon was pulled up, exposing your naked backside, probably as red as Kiri’s hair was. 

“Such a naughty girl though for what you did earlier.” 

“I-I’m sorry…” you sobbed. 

“Ah ah…I don’t wanna hear it until you’re done.” He sang before slapping your skin again. 

“Fuck!” you screamed. 

“What number are we on?” 

Your nails were digging into the sheets harder. “F-five…” 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Five more to go.” 

At this point you were about to lose you mind and you still had to make it through five more! 

The reason why you were bent over his lap like this and being punished is because you had worn a very sexy and revealing dress to the gym when you went to see your boyfriend train with Deku and Bakugou. It was a very form fitting dark red dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. 

You had randomly shown up and caught Kirishima off guard instantly. He was shocked and awed at your dress and watched as you walked over to his friends to greet them. 

Deku smiled and waved at you while Bakugou rolled his eyes and offered a short of greeting. And then you decided to cheer them on, jumping around excitedly for them. Deku of course appreciated the cheering but Bakugou told you to shut up. 

Things seemed to be going well. 

But that didn’t stop Kiri from walking up to you; grabbing your arm and tugging you close. He whispered that he wanted to talk when you got home and you knew that voice. You were in trouble. 

So after you got home, he threw you over his shoulder and carried you off to your bedroom. So here you were, being punished for your act at the gym. 

His hand flew again and again until you were only one more slap away. 

It hurt so much and you felt your pussy practically dripping all over the bed and Kirishima’s thigh. 

“Alright Pebble, I want you to say how sorry you are before I give you one last spank. Tell me how sorry you were.” 

Your makeup was practically running all over your face, black streaks coating your cheeks and your fingers aching for clawing at the bedspread. You ached in all the right places and you weren’t sure if you loved it or hated it. 

At this point, you were sure you loved it even if it hurt. 

“Please…Kiri…I’m so sorry….” You panted, your voice cracking. “I swear…I wasn’t…trying to make you jealous…I…I wasn’t…” 

“Ohhh you weren’t, huh?” 

“Noooo…I just....please…believe me…I’m so sorry…” 

His fingers ran over the sore spots. “Mmm…I don’t know…” 

“P-please…I’m so sorry…” 

“Well…since you said please.” 

His hand came down one last time, the sound of your skin slapping filling the small bedroom as you let out one last sob. 

“Teeeen….” 

His hand smoothed over your skin as he cooed softly, “That’s a good girl. You did so good for me, Pebble.” 

Sobbing in relief you felt him slowly lift you off of him and place you on the bed. Then he went to the bathroom to get some ointment and began working it into your burning skin. The coolness of the cream made you sigh and whimper at the feeling as you watched him hush you softly.   
Then he brought you a cold cloth to clean off your face while he smoothed your hair back. He kept praising you for being a good girl and kissed your forehead at the end. 

When he was all done, Kiri went back to the bathroom to clean up before coming back to the bed. Lying down next to you, he smiled and caressed your cheek. 

“So you wanna tell me why you decided to wear that to the gym today?” 

Clearing your sore throat, you shrugged. “Ohhh to prove a point.” 

“And that is?”

“To prove that Bakugou and Midoriya aren’t interested in me.” 

His eyebrows knit together. “Uhh…what? Now I’m confused…”

Resting your head on the pillows, you snickered. “Ohhh I’ve had a theory about them for quite awhile. That they’re secretly fucking.” 

That got Kiri’s attention immediately. “How do you know that?”

You smirked at your boyfriend. “Because they weren’t even looking at me. They were busy looking at each other. Not to mention, Bakugou licked his lips when Midoriya took his shirt off. Oh and Midoriya was practically panting when Bakugou was doing pushups.” 

Kiri rolled onto his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He was quiet for awhile before finally speaking up. 

“Honestly…I knew they had eyes for each other the whole time back in high school. Buuut…I think I got more proof than just the gazes.” 

Turning his head, he furrowed his brows and his eyes narrowed “What did you do?”

Giggling, you ran a hand through your hair. “Well…when you guys went to the locker room to get ready, I went to take a peek in there.”

Eyes wide, he gasped. “Pebble! What if someone saw?” 

“Oh don’t worry. You were still cleaning up your mess in the weight room.” Smirking widely you went on. “The only ones who were in there were Bakugou and Midoriya. And uh…” your voice lowered and leaned in closer “And all I could hear were some awfully vulgar skin slapping…”

Kiri pulled back his head, eyes wide with shock. “What?” 

“And of course some very very loud moans.” 

Your boyfriend was completely speechless at this point while you burst out laughing. 

“And you might think…it’s not them…but the second I heard Bakugou moan out Deku’s name and yelled ‘suck me harder’...I bolted out of there so fast.” 

It took awhile before Kiri finally began to laugh. 

Soon, the both of you were practically cackling for the next several minutes. 

When you finally calmed down, Kiri shook his head. “Wow…that’s…fantastic. Honestly, I’m happy for the both of them. But still…can’t believe I never realized it.” 

“It’s fine! Just…just don’t tell them.” You snorted. “I think Bakugou would kill us both.” 

“Nahh…I mean he would, but he wouldn’t kill me.”

“Oh gee, thanks a lot.” You replied sarcastically, smacking his arm. 

Ducking away, he stuck his tongue out. “Aw come on, Pebble. You know I’d protect you.”

“Yeah right.” 

Scooting over to you, his arm curled around you. “Don’t be like that. I love you.” 

Pouting, you glanced away but his lips found yours, drawing you back. 

“I know I was harsh, but you know I love you.” 

“Yeah yeah…I love you too…Daddy Shark.” 

His lips curled into a smirk. “Daddy, huh? Ohhh…does that mean you wanna…continue things? Cause I can go for quick round if you’re up for it.” 

Shivering, you weren’t able to give to give an answer as he yanked you on top of him. 

Let’s just say you were in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow is a really interesting Haikyu man who is very loved by someone....soooo expect some fun tomorrow!


	5. Day 5- Daddy Kink (Ukai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have always had a thing for the convenience store owner, Ukai, ever since you moved to the city. But one accidental slip up reveals your biggest kink to the coach of Kurasuno and he's not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 5 of Kinktober! Today's kink is Daddy Kink and this chapter is for a special someone who loves Ukai so much in our Discord. ModifiedMermaid, I hope you enjoy every bit of this! I hope I did good.

Picking up a bag of chips, you turned it around so it looked like you were reading the ingredients they put into them. Pursing your lips, you tried to make yourself like you were in deep thought. Anything to keep you there for a little bit longer. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna eat those.” A male voice spoke from the other side of the room. 

Suppressing a shiver at the sound of the voice, you turned to see the familiar older man at the back of the store, his face buried in a newspaper and not looking at you. His cigarette rolled between his lips, smoke floating about his shaggy blonde hair. 

“Uhh…well…” you began before he cut you off. 

“I know I sell them and I’d be losing a potential buy, but honestly that new flavor tastes like plastic.” 

Glancing down at the chips again, you quickly set them back on the shelf. “Then why sell them?” 

“Eh, the company wants to promote their new flavor. I can’t tell them no because everyone likes the green onion flavored chips. If I tell them I won’t promote, I won’t get to sell the popular ones.” He went on, shrugging in response. 

“Then why tell me not to?” you asked, wandering through the aisles while watching the gorgeous man behind the counter. 

“Well for starters, you’re on of my regulars and frankly, I don’t think you deserve to see what a child’s toy tastes like.” 

Snorting, you grabbed a different bag of chips. “Annnd…how exactly do you know what that tastes like?” 

Sighing heavily, he lowered the paper, his dark eyes finding yours. “My nephew loves to show me his toys when I come to visit and that even means trying to shove it into my mouth like he does.” 

Giggling at him, you tried to cover up your arousal with laughs. 

Fuck! Did he have to look at you like that? 

For the past six months, this man was always on your mind. Ever since you moved to the area, you always went to his convience store to get your late night snacks. At first, Ukai was pretty grumpy towards you, but that was just because his boys volleyball team had just lost a rather important game. So when he realized his mistake, he apologized and told you that he didn’t mean to come off so rude. 

After that, the two of you had a rather interesting relationship. A few sarcastic remarks back and forth, he’d tell you about his boys on the team, and you’d share your experiences at your job and how the new environment of the city was treating you. 

But ever since that first day, Ukai was the only man you were ever interested in. A little too interested that is. 

Night after night, he was the man of your fantasies, both when you were awake and asleep. You had tried to work up the courage to ask him out or see if he had any interest, but the second you’d work up the courage and he’d speak, you immediately just laughed and then rushed out the door. 

So you’d just keep it a crush for now. Always saying to yourself how sexy he was and how you’d secretly call him Daddy whenever you’d be in his presence. 

“Well…that sounds…delicious.” You responded, spinning around so he couldn’t see your burning cheeks. 

“Oh yeah, the toys are always delicious.” He responded sarcastically. 

You grabbed a few more items and then made your way to the counter for him to ring you up.

He put down the paper, adjusting the cigarette between his lips before scanning each item. 

Your hands wrung together as you tried to steal a few looks at him. ‘Fuck…why does he have to be this gorgeous?’ you asked yourself as your eyes trailed over his bright orange hoodie. ‘Wonder if he’s got some muscles under all of that…’ 

“Need anything else?” he asked, breaking you from your improper thoughts. 

“Oh uh…I don’t think so…” you mumbled, your hands pulling at the bottom of your skirt. You had tried to wear one of your cuter dresses to show off to him. A soft blue colored dress that stopped at your knees and rather thick straps covering your shoulders. 

“You don’t think?” he asked, his eyes rolling up to meet yours. 

You gulped under his gaze and shook your head. “N-no, Sir.” 

He stopped scanning for a moment, eyes roving over your body. 

Your body shook while your brain practically yelled at you. ‘Did you really just call him Sir?! You’ve never called him that!’

“Uhhh…actually! I forgot some…gum!” you squeaked, grabbing a packet from the nearby box and tossed it a little too hard in his direction. It hit the register and he shook his head. 

“Really now? Throwing stuff in my store?” he sighed before giving you a half smirk. “You’re starting to remind me of Tanaka.” 

Feeling that you were in the clear, you chuckled at the mention of the overly excited second year he mentioned sometimes. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, he’s always throwing random stuff around the gym when he’s pumped for a game.” He explained, bagging up all of your stuff and handing it over to you. 

You took it slowly and smiled. “I’m sure most of them would be when it comes to a big game.” 

“Yeah, but they’re doing pretty good right now. Have a good day, Y/N.” 

Taking the bag, you smiled and made your way towards the door. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Daddy.” 

The second those words left your lips, you froze in place, your eyes on the front door. 

Ukai didn’t say anything as well as you both stood in the still silence. 

‘Fuck fuck fucking shizbuckets!’ you mentally screamed in your head. ‘You did not just call him Daddy of all things!’

Spinning around on your heel, you saw that he was staring at you, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead. 

Lips trembling, you went off. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to say that! Obviously I didn’t mean Daddy as in a father-like figure or anything like that! No! I meant as in sexual!” Smacking your forehead when you realized you weren’t stopping, you kept rambling. “I mean ah! Ignore what I just said…I didn’t mean to call you that and…and….” 

Ukai didn’t say anything as his face relaxed and he came out from behind the counter and made his way to the door. 

‘Fuck! You really did it now! Now he’s going to kick us out and we’ll never get to come back again! Great job you idiot! Now we’re never going to see that gorgeous face again and-”

Your thoughts immediately cut off when you saw him grip the door and turn the lock before grabbing the ‘open’ sign and turning it around to ‘closed’.

Then he turned around and took a few steps towards you. His eyes were hard and his lips were set into a straight line. 

What was he…

“The dress…take it off.”

Your heart dropped into his stomach. “Wh-what?” 

“I said, take the dress off. Right now.”

Without questioning what he was doing, your hands immediately went to the zipper at your back and tugged it down until it rested on the small of your back. The straps on your shoulders were barely hanging on and the front of your dress exposed your cleavage. 

“All the way off.” 

Gulping, you pulled at the skirt until the dress pooled at your feet. You were now standing in your rose gold colored matching bra and panties along with your black ballet flats. 

Ukai licked his lips slowly as his eyes roved over you as if you were a meal waiting to be eaten. “Fuck…” he cursed softly before pointing to where he was before. “Go behind the counter. Now.” 

Squeaking, you rushed behind the counter, watching as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head, showing off the crisp white muscle shirt underneath. Tossing the heavy fabric to the side, he joined you behind the counter and pointed at you. 

“Bend over the counter.” 

Your legs nearly collapsed under you as you froze in place. 

Cracking his knuckles, he narrowed his eyes. “Do I need to repeat myself?” 

Nearly tripping over your feet, you quickly rushed over and bent over as he said, your nearly bare chest resting on the freezing cold counter. Your body twitched when you felt his large hand caress your backside. 

Before you could say anything, his hand suddenly smacked you, making your voice hitch. 

“Ahh…such a cute little ass you’ve got there.” He hissed slowly. “Ohhh…so this is what you were hiding under that skirt the whole time.” 

Yelping, you felt him grab your flesh and squeezed. 

“What a naughty girl.” 

You bit your lip and groaned at his words. 

“Calling me Daddy out of nowhere.” 

SMACK! 

“Ahh! I…I didn’t mean…” 

“Oh I’m sure you didn’t mean to say it in that moment, but ohhhh you were thinking about it.” His hand squeezed your sore flesh. “How long have you thought of those dirty thoughts? Hm?” 

You could barely focus your attention now that his fingers were smoothing down to the junction between your thighs. “I…ah…ngh…I was…”

“Come on, speak up now. Daddy wants to hear you speak.” 

Heat gathered between your legs as he began stroking you gently. 

“I…for…a-awhile…” you gasped, your hands moving to the end of the counter to hold onto it. At this point, you’d probably slide to the floor if you weren’t holding onto it for dear life. 

“Awhile, huh? Well…if we’re being brutally honest right now…then I should tell you that I’ve been wanting to see you like this right now. Completely at my mercy and ready for me to do whatever I want to you.” He then bent down so you could see the lustful look in his eyes. “What do you say to that, hm?” 

“I…I’d say…” 

“Because if this isn’t what you really want, I’ll just stop right now, let you get dressed and you can go back home and forget this ever happened.” Then his voice dropped into a lower tone. “Oooor…you could say yes and I will make your body beg for me to fuck you into the counter. To make you feel like you’ve never felt before with anyone. I’ll make sure to let you know who your Daddy really is and you won’t want to leave.” 

You nearly moaned as you tried to calm your rapidly beating heart. 

“Well then, what do you say?” 

Biting your lower lip, you nodded. 

“Oh no, I want a verbal answer.” 

“Y-yes…” 

“Yes what?” 

Swallowing the lump in your throat, your lips parted. “Yes Daddy.” 

He was gone in and instant and his hands went to work, tugging at your bra clip, releasing your breasts in the cool air. Once the bra was long gone, he tugged your panties down. Your juices practically soaked the sheer fabric, making Ukai moan deeply. 

“So wet…fucking soaked…” 

You could hear the faint sounds of a zipper and a belt coming undone. When you went to say something, you felt something hard press up against your slit. 

“Spread your legs for me, Baby Girl.” 

Whimpering at the feeling of your walls clenching, you did as you were told and gasped when he began rubbing the head of his cock against you. 

“I’ll start out nice and slow at first. Let you adjust to my size, but the second you tell me its okay to move…ohhhh I won’t stop. So tell me, Baby Girl, tell me what you want. Come on, tell me.” 

Your pussy was practically dripping as he slapped his cock against you a few times. Your heart was threatening to burst out of your chest and your brain was going a hundred miles an hour. 

Was this really happening right now? Was the object of your fantasy wanting to fuck you in the middle of his store? You had thought of this scenario a dozen times, but nothing prepared you for this. 

Gripping the counter tightly, you nodded again. “Please…fuck me…Daddy. I need it so bad. Please Daddy…” 

Ukai chuckled before gripping your hips and thrusting his cock inside. 

It burned since it had been awhile since you had been intimate with anyone, but fuck it felt so good to be filled up! He was so long and thick, just as you imagined he would be. It was a shame you couldn’t see it yet, but you weren’t complaining as he began fucking you slowly. 

The pace lasted for awhile until he asked for you to tell him otherwise. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, you gave him the okay to go faster and suddenly you were being roughly fucked as fast as he could go. 

“Such a bad girl, aren’t you?” his voice growled in your ear as he bent over your bare back, his cock deep inside of you, pumping in and out. 

Your fingers clutched the edge of the counter, your cheek pressing against the cold counter below. “Y-yes…fuck…I’m a…bad girl…” 

His hand slapped your thigh as he held your hips tightly. “Yeah you are…fuck…ah…so tight…ohhhh yeah…”

The two of you moved against one another, the sounds of skin slapping and your cries, moans, and growls filling the store. Thankfully nobody else was here with you right now. Good thing he closed things down. 

Suddenly your orgasm hit you like a train and you came around his cock with a loud cry and collapsed on the counter while he continued to plow into you as if he was trying to win a race. 

His release came moments later, his seed filling you up to the brim and his forehead pressed against your shoulders. 

“Fuck…yeah…that was…”

“Amazing…” you sighed, relaxing your grip on the counter. 

Ukai laughed as he smoothed your sweaty hair away form your face. “I’ll say…”

As things calmed down, his eyes went to the clock. School would let out in two hours so that meant he still had some time before practice would start.

Eyes locked onto yours, Ukai smirked wickedly. “I’ve got a few hours before I have to leave for the gym. Up for a round two, Baby Girl?”

Breathlessly laughing, you nodded. “Yes Daddy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow is back to My Hero and it's gonna get a little steamy...and a little cold.... ;)


	6. Day 6- Blindfold (Todoroki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki wants to spice things up tonight by blindfolding you. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! It's Todoroki's turn! This turned out to be more passionate and loving than I expected! Trust me...it's worth it! Also....there will be some temp play in this ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

You lay on the bed nervously, a silky blindfold over your eyes. Since you weren’t able to see anything, your ears were focused into anything and any sound that was in the room. 

People weren’t kidding when they said all your other senses would be heightened. 

“Ohhh Baaaby…” a deep voice sang across the room, making your body twitch with excitement. 

Fuck, that voice and pet name always made you turn to mush. 

“Look at you on that bed. You’re so sexy and completely naked for me. Such a good girl for obeying my directions.” 

Licking your lips, you nodded. “I…of course, I’ll always obey your order.” 

He chuckled as his footsteps echoed in your ears, his presence nearing the bed. “I should hope so, I’d hate to ruin this perfect night with some hard punishment.” 

Taking a shaky breath, you sighed. “You know I always enjoy the punishment, My Love.” 

“That is true. However, this is about us taking things nice and slow tonight. And I plan…” his voice trailed off as something brushed against your bare leg, making you jolt slightly. “On taking the entire night to show you how much I love you.” 

Your body was flushed with arousal as your fingers curled into the bed sheets. “But…why the blindfold?” 

“Because I want you to just feel everything tonight. You don’t need to see me right now. You’ll see my face in awhile. But for now…” His voice grew closer and something hot was gracing your lips. His breath. “I just want you to feel everything I can give you tonight.” 

Your lips met and you moaned softly as you reached up to cup his face. 

This man. This amazing heroic and adoring man was the best thing in your life and you couldn’t imagine doing anything without him. 

His hands grabbed yours, and placed them above your head. “Now Baby…don’t move your hands. Keep them above your head and if you need to grab onto anything, grab the pillows or the headboard, but you can’t move anywhere else. Understand?” 

“Y-yes…I understand.” You whispered softly. 

“That’s my Baby.” 

You felt the bed dip and your loving man climb on top of you. His lips touched your neck first, moving your hair away so he could trail his lips down your skin. Every touch felt like a feather. 

Down he went, barely grazing over your breasts before pulling away. 

Groaning at the loss, you heard him chuckle. “Don’t worry, Baby. I won’t leave you waiting for very long.” 

You were left wanting for a few moments before something cold touched your left nipple and you gasped. 

He chuckled as the cold object circled the tiny bud. 

What was he using?! An ice cube? An icicle? 

Then something grabbed the nipple and pinched it. 

A shudder ran down your spine when you realized he was using his fingers. Fuck! That was new. 

His index finger and thumb gently squeezed it, making it harden the longer he played with it. It was freezing cold, but you didn’t tell him to stop. 

“How does that feel?” 

“C-cold…” 

“Good. Now what if I do this?” he asked before removing his fingers and his lips closed around it, suckling on it gently. 

“Ngh…Shoto…” you keened, your thighs clenching together. 

“Mm…like a sweet and cold treat on a hot day…” he mumbled between sucks. 

Fingers pulled at the soft pillow behind your head while your back arched up to offer your breasts to him. 

But he pulled back, laughing as you tried to jerk your body. “Ah ah ah Baby. Lay back down for me.” 

Whimpering, you did as he said and tried to hold yourself back. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

You went to say something, but felt his fingers brush over your other nipple. Twisting your body, you moaned deeply as he teased it. 

“Shoto…” 

“Are you enjoying the cold sensation against your hard little nipples? Hm?” 

Biting your lip, you gave into the touch and continued to moan his name. Then you felt his other hand drift down your body, heat radiating from it as it moved between your thighs.

“Shoto…ahh…please…” 

“Oh no, Baby. You need to say what you want before I do anything.” He purred, his hand stroking up and down your inner thigh. 

Sighing at the feeling of his cold touch on your breasts and the hot between your legs, you were nearly in agony and it had only been a few minutes. 

“Shoto…please…touch me down there.” 

“Down where?” 

Growling in frustration, you bucked your hips. “My p-pussy…” 

You could hear him laugh. “Cold or hot, Baby?” 

“H-hot…please…” 

“Now that’s better, Baby.” He told you before his warm fingers slid between your folds. 

Body arching up in ecstasy, you began riding his fingers as he began moving them inside of you. In and out they moved, curling up just right to try and touch that sweet spot while his mouth teased your nipples. 

It was so hard not to reach down and grab his head told hold him close and run your fingers through or hold onto the hand that was between your thighs, to help him move faster. But you wanted to be a good girl and hold out. Shoto was always good with his word that he would give you what you wanted later. So you’d wait even if it hurt.

“Look how my fingers slip inside of that cute little pussy of yours. Ahh…look how wet you are, My Baaaaby.” He moaned, curling his fingers up. 

“Ngh…Sho….pl-please…I…fuck…don’t stop…” 

“Ohhhh I don’t plan to stop.” 

As he said this, the cold fingers pressed against your clit, rubbing it in agonizing circles while he picked up the pace on his fingering. 

Loud moans and shrieks left your lips while you bucked up and down on the bed. Your juices were dripping all over his fingers and the sheets below. You wanted to see it all! To see the lustful look in his eyes, to see those fingers disappear into you repeatedly, watch him tease and stroke your clit, and especially him hovering over your body as he played with it like an instrument. 

A knot began to form in your stomach as you felt your release nearing. It was so close! So fucking close and you needed it so bad! 

“Sho…Shoto…I…fuck…ngh…I’m gonna…” 

“Mmmm…cum for me, Baby. Cum for your man. You can do it. Cum all over my fingers.” 

Hips bucking a few more times, you came with a loud cry of pleasure and your juices flowed onto the sheets and his fingers. Your body twitched with excitement as you rode the intense waves while his hands pulled away. 

The blindfold was gone and before you were those beautiful eyes you fell in love with so long ago. A gentle smile appeared on his lips as he kissed your trembling lips. When he pulled back, he winked. 

“Good girl.” 

Your grip on the pillow loosened as your reached for him, Shoto allowed this and held you against his body. He whispered soft words of encouragement to you as he kissed your face and shoulders. 

When things finally calmed down, you glanced down at your left hand and smiled. A gold ring with a decently sized diamond sat on it, making you remember what had happened not that long ago.

“Still looking at it?” Shoto’s voice carried through the hotel room. “You haven’t stopped staring at it for the last few hours.” 

“I know…” you said fondly. “I just….I know it hasn’t even been a day and yet…” Your eyes met his. “I’m finally yours.” 

His smile widened at your words. “And you’re mine…” When his left hand came into view, you grinned at the sight of a matching gold ring around his finger. “Forever…” 

“Forever…” you whispered before pecking his lips. “My husband.” 

“My wife…” he sighed before rolling on top of you. “Now my sweet little Baby…what do you say we….continue this post wedding lovemaking session? I don’t know if we’ll get any sleep tonight.” 

Your arms slid around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Surprised at the end? I adored writing that bit! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Another My Hero character will be tomorrow! It's gonna be fuuuun! lol


	7. Day 7- Blow Job (Denki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend work for the same Hero Agency. But while on a mission, you seek the opportunity to take a sexy risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7!!!! It's Denki's turn! This contains a little mischievous behavior on the job! Let the fun begin!

“Ngh….s-stop…what if…what if someone sees?” The electric hero, Chargebolt, whined as you grabbed his arm and tugged him into another room. 

“They won’t see us if you’re quiet for me.” You told him, closing the door behind you. Turning back to him, a devilish smirk appeared on your lips. “Now…where were we?” 

Holding up his hands in defense, Denki backed away. “Now hang on, Buzzy Beautiful Sunshine Nugget. We’re supposed to be on a mission here. Don’t you think we should wait until we get home at least?” 

You didn’t stop as you kept making your way towards your partner and boyfriend. “Denki…we haven’t had time in the last few weeks to be alone and frankly, I miss you. A lot.” 

Even if he was still backing away, he managed a half smile. “I-I miss you too, Babe. But I promise we can do this at home the second we’re done.” 

“But what if we have to spend the rest of the night doing final paperwork if we finish this mission? You know how things will end up.” 

The smile faltered. 

“Besides, everyone else is doing their job. We can do things quickly and if we can’t do everything then we’ll try to do it later.” 

Denki’s back met the wall and he watched as you stopped in front of him and sunk down to your knees. “I…oh…” 

Your hands went to the button on his pants, cutting off his speech completely. “Come on, Denki. Know it’s a little crazy to do this on the job and very…unprofessional, but…don’t you think this can be exciting?” 

“Well…I…I mean…kind of.” 

“Haven’t you ever thought about this? Fanaticized?” 

A pink hue crept onto his cheeks. “Of course I have.” 

Smirking in response, you tugged his pants down slightly. “You have?” 

“Uh…yeah…is that bad?”

“Who said it was bad?” you asked, tugging the pants down to his ankles. “What were you thinking about? I mean…I know you have your sexy fantasies that you like to share whenever we’re in the mood. So why don’t you tell me.” 

His eyes went to the door before finding your gaze again. “I…I mean I thought about the two of us…doing it…in the office.” A sudden moan escaped his lips as you began rubbing him through his boxers. “On…a desk…” 

“Yeah?” you asked, drawing your fingers up and down his length. “Tell me more.”

“I…I guess…watching you…arch your back as I…do stuff….” He mumbled at the end, his cheeks growing pinker. 

“Denki…” you sighed, your nails gently dragging along the bulge. “I really want to make this fun and I adore when you’re flustered, but can you please play along with me a little bit.” Your eyelashes batted a few times, trying to get him to relax. 

“Right right…sorry Babe. I just…I didn’t imagine we’d do this today…right now. You know while on a mission.” 

“They have it covered. Come on, just one quickie or fool around a little?” you suggested with a whine. 

He stared down at you before letting a hand move through your hair. “Ugh…yeah…I guess you’re right. But we can’t take too long, okay?” 

Your fingers tucked into the sides of his boxers, drawing them down so his length slid out and bobbed in front of your face. The tip was glistening with pre-cum, making you lick your lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll make you cum quickly.” 

Without another word, you took the tip in your mouth and began to suck. Denki gasped at the sudden warmth that enveloped him. His fingers clenched while his eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“Ahh…fuck…that…ah…” 

You sucked gently on the tip, the salty taste touching your tongue as you began moving your mouth. 

His broken moans were music to your ears as he tried to hold back. Hearing him trying to hold back was just as sexy as they sounded when he was letting go. The idea of possibly getting caught or in trouble was awfully arousing to you. Taking a risk like this hopefully was going to be worth it. 

Denki’s head fell forward, his eyes meeting yours. A shaky grin appeared on his lips. “Mm…maybe this...isn’t so bad…” 

Your hand wrapped around the base, stroking it slowly while your mouth released him. “Oh it’ll get better. Why don’t you tell me all about what else you want? Fantasies?” 

“Like…wh-what?” 

“Anything…now come on, you wanted to hurry, right?” you asked, your lips wrapping around his cock again. 

His hands slid into your locks, tugging as he tried to think of a fantasy. “I…fuck…I wanna see you…waiting for me at home…dressed so sexy for me. Cute lingerie…ready to make me feel better…” 

Oh you could do that. 

“Or…maybe we…we…ngh…”

Puling away again, your tongue dragged over the tip. “Keep going…” 

His body shivered as you teased the head. “Haaaah…fuck…Baby…faster…” 

“Not until you tell me more.” 

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, his lips parted. “Fuck fuck fuck…okaaaaay…I wanna see you come on a mission and not have anything on under your uniform. I love your hero costume when we’re out on a mission and I wanna…I wanna see you completely naked underneath it.” 

Now that he was playing along again, you slid him back into his mouth and further inside this time. 

“Fuck…you’re…you’re so beautiful…I wanna see you…all of you…” he sighed over and over. “So beautiful. My Buzzy Beautiful Sunshine Nugget…” 

You moaned around him, your heart beating faster at his words. The man above you was so sweet to you and adored everything about you.

From the moment you met during senior year at UA, Denki did everything that he could to get you to notice him. Bringing you flowers into class, leaving cute notes in your locker, and of course the time he made you lunch and there was a note tucked into the box that had a checklist that asked you if you would go out with him. 

Naturally, you checked ‘Yes’ on that list.

Three years later, the two of you were living a fairly healthy relationship, but mentally and physically. He made sure to spoil you rotten and you always made sure to make him smile. You always loved that smile of his. 

“Ngh…Baby…faster…I…I wanna cum…please…” 

Smirking, you hollowed out your cheeks and began moving your mouth faster. His fingers curled in your hair, pulling as his hips bucked against your mouth, fucking your mouth roughly. 

“Ahhh…I…I’m gonna cum…don’t stop…please…please…please…” 

Moaning around him, you felt him pulsate and his juices flooded your mouth, his cum shooting down your throat. 

“Fuuuuuck…” 

Drinking him down, you sighed as you pulled away, the white sticky liquid dripping down your mouth. 

“How was that?” 

Breathing heavily, his eyes opened and closed a few times, lusty haze behind them. “I…that was…so sexy…” 

Smiling, you wiped your mouth off and helped pull his boxers back up before you stood. “Ohh I think it was sexier to watch you come undone.” 

His hands found your hips and flipped you around, his body pressing against yours this time. “Heh, trust me, Babe. It’ll be just as sexy watching you do it.” Glancing behind himself, he chuckled. “I think we’ve got enough time for another quickie. This time…it’s my turn.” 

You squealed as he reached under your skirt and pulled your panties down. “Denki!” 

“Let me see if I can make you cum like that.” He purred, sinking down between your legs. “Now come on, we’d better hurry before they find us like this.” 

Yep, definitely worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we'll be going back to Haikyuu and things are gonna be...quite interesting with a bit of voyeurism... ;)


	8. Day 8- Voyeurism (Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving into your new apartment, you didn't expect to strike up a friendship with the man across from your building. And of course you didn't expect to be giving him a private show each night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry I'm a day late. I was so sleepy after work yesterday, I kind of passed out while writing this haha. I'll try to have day 9 out tonight, but it probably won't be done until tomorrow since I'll be at work tomorrow. 
> 
> This one I had a lot of fun writing! I hope you enjoy!

You knew he was there. You always did. 

You could always feel his dark eyes trailing over your body as you walked through the apartment, studying you. Observing what you did on a daily basis, trying to see if you’d change up your evening routine. 

Most people would have called the police, told him to back off, or even close the blinds. 

But for the past four weeks, you had been purposely leaving the curtains open. Just for him.

You lived in a decently sized apartment with a big kitchen and living room put together, a modest bedroom, and a nice bathroom. It wasn’t much, but it’s all you could afford. The one minus when you first moved here was the fact that your window view was staring at another apartment complex. You craved to see some greenery or at least stare out over the city, but beggers can’t be choosers. 

For the first month, you didn’t really pay any mind to it. Especially when you could see some of the creepy neighbors walking around in their underwear or something that was unsavory to watch. 

Then came him. 

After you hit the one month mark of living there, you actually glanced over at the building to see moving men carrying in some new furniture into the apartment right across from yours. 

For a few days, you hadn’t seen him. But then when you were out watering your plants on your small iron fire escape, you heard some humming. Glancing across the way, you spied a beautiful dark haired man pulling a chair out onto his own fire escape with a book in his other hand. 

Stunned in place, you froze and watched as he unfolded the small lawn chair and sat down, opening his book to a random page. 

But before he even began to read, he glanced up and locked eyes with yours. 

Time seemed to freeze as well, even the sounds of the bustling city dimmed to a low roar. 

Then the man smiled and offered a small wave. You felt your lips tremble as you gave him an awkward smile and waved back, right before you finished up your plants and rushed back inside, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

As the days passed, you noticed that he was outside all the time, reading his book.

After you got home from work, you’d purposely go outside when he was reading to water your plants. You’d linger with your work, just so you could stare at the beautiful man across the way. 

Sometimes he’d catch you and smile, wave, watch you water the plants. 

Then, he eventually said ‘hello’. You’d greeted him back and then you exchanged names. 

Akaashi Keiji.

What a beautiful name to match one of the sexiest men you had ever seen.

The day after that, you two struck up a conversation. He had said that he was an artist and was working his way up in the publishing world. 

You had told him you were a florist in the city and loved flowers. He thought it sounded pretty cool and started calling you Blossom. Now that was a cute nickname and you’d always grin whenever he’d call you that. 

How could this guy get any better? 

Well…that happened a week later. 

You had been cooking dinner and were dancing in the kitchen to the latest pop tune on the radio. When you turned around, you saw Akaashi standing at his window, smiling at you. But that wasn’t the only reason why you squeaked and blushed.

He was completely naked, with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

That’s when you gave him the lamest wave and went to hide in the other room until he left. 

Fuck! That was the last time you were doing anything like that. 

But that was just the beginning. 

Then it turned into moments when you’d be watching television and you’d see those dark eyes find yours from above the screen. Or you’d be eating dinner and you’d see a flash of dark hair out of the corner of your eye. 

And then…there was the night you were feeling a little lonely. It had been awhile since you had been feeling slightly touch starved and craved the touch of a man. 

So there you were on the couch, your hand down your panties, touching yourself as you had done several times. It wasn’t overly pleasurable, but what could you do? You didn’t have any fancy gadgets or a man in you life. So you had to use whatever you had to get you off for the time being. 

When you came, you opened your eyes and gasped when you saw Akaashi on the fire escape, a miniature light next to him so he could read. But instead of his eyes being on the book, they were on you. 

Maybe you should have screamed or shut the blinds, but instead….you felt arousal shoot through you. In fact, just the sight of those dark eyes locked onto yours made you cum again. 

Twice in a few minutes! 

After staring at one another for a few moments, you watched him calmly stand, turn off the light, and disappear into his apartment like nothing had happened. 

After that, it was all you could think about. The way he stared at you, the way you felt after you had found out, and the desire to do it again. 

So you started wearing more revealing clothing whenever you’d walk around your apartment, purposely bending over when you went to the kitchen or to do chores, and even started buying some interesting toys to help you. 

Sadly for the first week, you hadn’t seen Akaashi at nighttime and it made you sad that he wasn’t there. However, you did get to see him in the morning, but you didn’t want to risk having the other neighbors watch the show you wanted to give him. Nor did you really want to talk to him since you were so embarrassed to face him after what happened. 

But by the second week, you saw that he was walking around his living room and that’s when you practically rushed to the bedroom. 

You had changed into a sexy royal blue nighty with lace around the skirt and your bra. The matching panties were cute, but you knew they would be gone in a few moments, so you decided to not wear them underneath. So you walked into the living room and turned on a light or two before sitting down in front of the television. 

You didn’t turn it on since you didn’t want to have your attention on anything but the man across the way from you. Glancing around, you didn’t see him and that’s when you got the crazy idea to open the windows. 

Maybe a moan would get his attention. 

After opening it a crack, you went back to your seat and spread your legs open. The silky skirt slid up your thighs, exposing your sex to the open air. You ran a hand through your hair and moved down to slide it over your breast. 

‘Just let go and maybe he’ll see.’ You told yourself as you began cupping your breasts, trying to get into the mood. ‘Imagine those dark eyes finding yours…yeah…’

Squeezing your breasts, you sighed in pleasure, closing your eyes as you felt your nipples harden beneath the fabric. Then one hand slid between your thighs and your fingers found the opening and began stroking it gently. 

A sound from outside your window made your eyes shoot open and you saw Akaashi sitting on the fire escape, watching you. 

Mentally cheering to yourself, you took things a step further and your skirt was pulled up all the way and you slouched on the couch, letting him see your naked sex on display. Your fingers gently ran over your pussy, your juices soaking the digits so nicely. 

‘What if he started touching himself at the sight? Wouldn’t that be hot?’

Sucking in a breath, you sunk your index finger inside and began slowly thrusting it in and out, your eyes on his as you did it. Shivers ran through your body as you added another digit. Fuck! 

Having someone watch you masterbate was even hotter than just doing it alone in your apartment. 

Eventually, you got more into it and you were now playing with your clit, moans leaving your lips and growing louder in volume. But as things escalated, you heard a deeper moan and it made you stop. 

Akaashi was moaning? Then that meant he….

“Fuck…Blossom…ahhh….” 

Your mouth dropped in shock as you heard him moan your nickname and a few more moans echoed through your ears. He had to be…yes…he had to…

“Faster…” 

The fact that you were able to hear him from over there was enough to make you nearly cum just from that. So you listened to him and pumped your fingers faster in time with the rubs to your clit.

Your moans grew louder and suddenly you were moaning out his name in pleasure. The sound of your juices sloshing and both of your moans were enough to send you over the edge. 

When it was over, you looked out the window and saw him smirk before lifting a hand up to lick his fingers. 

Ohhhh you were so fucked. 

By the third week, you had done this with Akaashi almost every single night and fuck it felt so good. Every single night was right on time around ten P.M. and you couldn’t wait to get home to do it all again. By now, you had used toys and even lay against the window to let him see you completely naked. This man was making you bolder every day. 

However, you couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if had him in your apartment and in your bed. The warmth of his body pressed against you and those sexy moans in your ear. 

So one day you had gotten ready for ‘bed’ and had a piece of paper in your hands. You wrote down a small message and taped it to the window for Akaashi and left the room. 

On the way to your bedroom, you unlocked the front door and felt your heart jump into your throat. Fuck….you were absolutely insane for doing this, but you couldn’t help but feel excited over what was to come. 

Either that or you were scared shitless that something bad could happen from this. 

Entering your bedroom, you shut the lights off and climbed into bed, thinking over the note you had left. 

‘Akaashi, if you’re up to meeting tonight, my apartment is 313 and I’ll leave the door unlocked if you want to continue this in person.’

Fuck you were crazy to do this. What if one of your neighbors saw this and invited yourself in? Well…that was going to be an awkward moment. 

Covering yourself up with the blanket, you tried to close your eyes and relax. But the anxiety of him coming into your room was keeping your eyes wide open. 

After about fifteen minutes, you felt your heart sink. ‘Maybe he’s busy. Maybe he won’t come. Maybe he’s just interested in watching…or maybe….’

The sound of your door creaking open made your soul nearly jump out of your body. Shuffling of feet filled the silence as well as the sound of clothing hitting the floor. 

No…no it wasn’t…it couldn’t be….

“Blossom…I hope you’re not asleep yet…” Akaashi’s deep voice drifted through the air before he chuckled. “Or maybe…you want me to wake you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Akaashi needs all the love. 
> 
> Next up will be a fan favorite of the My Hero World....it'll be very stimulating.... ;)


	9. Day 9- Accidental Stimulation (Hawks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fooling around with your secret lover and #2 Pro Hero, Hawks, you find a new spot that sends him into sexual overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh this was was a lot of fun to write! Always wanted to write Hawks!
> 
> This is a special shout out to MamaSweets89 and Ityrae on Discord! Love you!

A knock at the window woke you up instantly. At first you were mad after being woken up from a dream, but the second you heard the familiar knock you set up, your anger melted almost instantly. 

Practically jumping out of bed, you opened your window and a familiar face appeared. 

“Hey, Baby Bird.” Hawks greeted, pushing his golden colored hero glasses down. 

You backed away, an excited grin on your lips. “Hi!” 

Carefully, he climbed through, his wings trying to squeeze through. It took him a few moments to get through, but once he was in the room and barely had time to flap his wings, you practically jumped into his arms. Your lips found his instantly and you both moaned at the contact. 

“Mm…eager tonight…aren’t we?” he mumbled between kisses, his arms wrapping around you. 

Your hands cupped his gorgeously sculpted face and sighed. “Yeah…I…missed you so bad.” 

“Sorry…got held up on a crime scene…” he gasped and you tugged on his jacket. “So desperate…” 

“I know…” you sighed, pulling back to pull off your night shirt. 

His eyes widened when he spied the bright red matching lingerie set you picked out for him. “Ohhh…so you were waiting up for me.”

“Thought you’d like a little present after the way you stopped that robbery today.” 

“Ohh…well a welcoming gift to me.” He chuckled before pulling off his shirt and went to work on his pants while you fell back onto the bed. 

Using your index finger, you beckoned him to you. “Polly want a cracker.” You teased with a giggle. 

Hawks rolled his eyes. “Haven’t I told your that joke is lame.” 

“Ehhh almost every day, but I can’t resist.” 

Pulling at the belt buckle on his pants, he pulled it out with ease before snapping it against his leg with a loud smack, making heat bloom between your legs. “Sounds like some punishment might be in order then.” 

For the past six months, you had Hawks had this mini routine. You’d wait until it was dark outside and then Hawks would come by and knock on the window. And then you two would fuck like rabbits until dawn. Before the sun would peek over the horizon, he’d kiss you goodbye and then run off to get ready for the day back home.

It wasn’t the most ideal routine, but it’s all you could do. 

Were you and Hawks dating? Eh, not really. 

Were you exclusive? Nobody really knew about you two. 

Were you friends with benefits, fucking every day and night? Oh yeah

You had met Hawks at the park when he saved you from a purse thief. However, when he arrived on the scene after you screamed, he watched you kick the assailant in the nose, stopping him instantly. As Hawks called the proper authorities to drag the criminal away, he stopped and chatted with you for awhile about your skills. 

That long conversation at the local coffee shop turned into Hawks walking you home, well flying you home with his wings, and then dropping you off on your doorstep. When he was about to leave, you pulled him in for a steamy kiss. After that, you had pulled him inside your place and the rest of the evening was history. Very very hot history. 

Oh you two had talked about becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, but Hawks was worried about the media and had a lot on his plate. You understood his reasoning, so you made a deal with him that he’d continue to come by your place for some fun when he wanted it. which was pretty frequent.

You smirked as you crawled backwards onto the pillows. “Ohhh I hope...” 

Hawks chuckled before closing the window and pulling the curtain closed. Then he turned to you, pushing his pants down before climbing on top of you. 

“Come here…” 

Your lips met again, moving against one another while his hands explored your body. Every time that he touched you felt like the first time you were sleeping together. It always felt new and exciting. 

His hands skimmed over your breasts, squeezing them through the silky fabric. “Mm…so beautiful…”

“So are you…” you breathed against his lips as you ran your fingers along his strong back. 

“Oh yeah? How beautiful?” he whispered against your lips as he moved down to yoru panties. 

“You really want me to stroke your ego tonight, don’t you?” 

Pulling back from the kiss, his lips pursed for a moment as he hummed. “Mmmm…possibly. But I might want you to stroke something else, if you know what I mean.” His eyebrows waggled while you burst out laughing. 

Not only was this man sexy, he also could make you laugh a lot. And humor was a huge attribute you looked for in a man. 

“You…seriously…oh my gosh…” you laughed, tears beginning to well up in your eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m the funny one in this room.” 

“Oh shut…up.” You breathed, trying to calm down and moving your hands up. 

As your finger barely brushed over where his wings met his back, you felt him shudder and his eyes flutter shut. A breathy moan left his lips and you stared up at him. 

“Are you okay?” 

His eyes blinked a few times before he shook his head. “Me? Oh yeah yeah…I’m all good.” Then he licked his lips. “Now…we were talking about stroking.”

Giggling you dragged a finger down his spine. “You mean…like this…”

Giving you a half smile, he shrugged. “Ehhh….not bad. But you might wanna try somewhere else. 

Shooting a coy smile, your fingers moved back up and your eyes went to the beautiful red wings behind him. “Mmm…well I can always stroke these…” you told him as your fingers began running through the feathers and up to where the bones would probably be. 

The instant you began rubbing the tops of the wings, Hawks’ eyes rolled back and a loud moan left his lips. Much louder than the ones he made during sex.

Your eyes widened in shock at the reaction and pulled your hand away like something had burned you.

When you stopped, his eyes opened again. “Uh…I…I don’t know what that was.” 

Out of all the times you had sex, you didn’t really grab onto the wings or even touched them during sex. 

“Are you…okay?” you asked again, slightly nervous over what had just happened. 

“I…I think so. That just felt…strange.” 

“You moaned.” You pointed out. 

“I…guess I did.” 

“Are you wings sensitive?” you asked, your fingers reaching up to touch them again. 

His hand grabbed yours before you could touch him again. “I uh…it’s possible. But maybe we should just avoid them for now and….” His voice dropped then. “Focus on the kissing.” 

Before you could protest, his lips met yours again and held your hand above your head while his free one explored your body. His fingers popped open you bra from the front and your breasts spilled out. 

Hawks smirked at the sight of your pebbled nipples and licked his lips. “Mmm…come to Daddy.” 

Capturing a bud between his lips, he began to suck on it hard while his hand came up to play with the other nipple. 

While he paid attention to your breasts, your lust hazed gaze fell on the wings and your mind began to wander. What would happen if you touched them again? Would he moan again? Or would something else happen? 

Feeling bold, you used your other hand and reached up to grab the base of his wing, your fingers immediately stroking it. 

Hawks suddenly bit down on your nipple while his body tensed up. His fingers tightened around your other wrist as he bucked against your thighs. 

You squeaked, but held onto his wing tightly. 

Pulling away from your sore nipple, Hawks gave you a dangerous look before moaning out your name. “Fuck…you…bad girl…I ohhhhh fuck….” 

Your fingers moved up and down the base of the wing and watched your lover bend to you. “Ohhh…sooo you do like that…” 

The grip on your other wrist disappeared, allowing you to grab the other wing and hold onto it tightly. 

His eyes rolled back while his mouth fell open, various moans leaving it. “Fuuuuuck…Baby Bird…ah ah ahhh! Don’t…that feels…ngh…fuck…” 

Smirking at the hold you had over him, you started moving your fingers up and down as if you were stroking his cock like normal. “Yeah…you like that?” 

His fingers were now deep into the sheets, digging into them as his hips bucked and his head bowed. Moans were increasing in volume by the second and you could feel his hard cock rubbing through the boxers. 

Then you got an idea. 

“Hawks…I’ve got an idea. Take your boxers off and my panties.” You ordered him, slowing down your strokes. 

Barely meeting your gaze, he moaned before finally speaking. “What?”

“Take them off right now.” 

Gritting his teeth when you tightened your grip on the wings, he growled. “Why should I…ngh…”

“Because it’ll feel good for the both of us, trust me.”

Even if you knew he wanted to fight back, you saw him finally pull your panties off and then took his own boxers off. His cock was very hard as it pressed against your thighs. 

“Now line it up with my pussy.” 

Taking your order, he did just that and the tip was glistening with pre cum. 

“That’s it. Now hold on, I’m not sure what’s going to happen next.” 

“Hold onto whaaaaaaa….oh fuuuuuuck!” Hawks cried out as you began stroking his wings once again. 

As he began moving along with the strokes and practically screaming for you, his hips began to move, his cock sliding up and down your slit. You moaned as it rubbed against your clit. 

“Ahh…that’s it…fuck…Baby…” you whined, your hips moving along with his. “Ngh…keep rubbing your cock against me…” 

Fingers dug into the sheets again, pulling at them awfully hard his head fell forward. Face now buried into your breasts, he was now grinding against your hips while your fingers stroked his wings. 

Never had you seen him this…broken. He was moaning so loud that it would probably wake the neighbors and was acing like nothing you had seen before. He was always this cool, calm, and collected man who was always on a mission to please you in the bedroom. 

However, this time, you were sure you were pleasing him. 

“Too much…fuck…it’s too much…Baaaaaby Bird! Fuck!” he cried, his cock rubbing against you so quickly you could feel a small orgasm coming on. 

“Are you gonna cum for me?” you panted, your fingers moving faster. 

“Fuck…I…I’m gonna…fuck fuck fuck…Baby…ngh…stop…I’m almost…” 

You refused to stop as the stroking got faster until you felt his cum shoot across your abdomen and managed to send you over edge as well. It probably wasn’t as intense as the orgasm you gave him, but just watching him fall apart on top of you was good enough. 

Releasing his wings, you felt him collapse on top of you, his breaths coming out short and panicked. 

“B-Baby…what…fuck…I…hah…”

You shushed him as you stroked his blonde hair gently. “It’s okay…shhh…I’m right here…it’s okay…”

It took him quite awhile to calm down and lift his head. 

“What was that…I don’t think…I’ve ever cum that hard before…”

Kissing his head, you giggled. “Maybe some special kind of sexual stimulation, I guess.”

“You were evil to let it continue.” He grumbled, his eyes narrowed. 

“Oh come on, Hawks. It felt good, didn’t it?” you asked with a shrug. 

Instead of answering, his hands grabbed yours and pinned them above your head. “Ohhh it felt good. But I don’t think you’ll be feeling good by the end of the night.”

You shivered underneath him. 

“Mmm maybe I should overstim you next. Make you squirt all over these sheets for me. Maybe do it a few times until you’ve thoroughly soaked them. Hm? How does that sound, Baby Bird?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! That was steamy! Tomorrow will be another My Hero character....but with a twist. It's gonna be...uh...well different.


	10. Day-10 Knife Kink (Villiain Deku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku wakes you up in his special way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a day late sadly. Reason being....this kink isn't something I'm used to writing. This is knife kink and it's hard for me to write. So I'll admit, this one is shorter than my other ones. The next one I write will be much longer so be prepared!

“Oh Doooooll…wake up…” the familiar voice whispered in your ear. 

Stirring slightly, your heavy eyes opened to find a pair of dark green eyes staring into yours. As your vision cleared up, the next thing you saw was the creepy grin that would scare most, but didn’t scare you. 

Smiling, you reached up to cup his cheek. “Mmmm…morning Zuku…” you sighed, stroking his cheek. 

His lips pressed to the inside of your palm. “Good morning my precious little Doll.” He sang before chuckling softly. 

You went to move, but he leaned in closer to keep you down. 

“Careful, I-I went ahead and did something naughty this morning…” he giggled maniacally. 

Knitting your brows together in confusion, you glanced down to see a small pocket knife placed at your throat. 

“Heh heh…I’m sorry, Doll. But I couldn’t resist.” His eyes wide, amusement dancing in his irises. “You just were so cute when you were sleeping…” 

Of course you were frightened by the sight of the knife, but you knew that Deku, your insane lover, was greeting you like always. It wasn’t too frequent because it was you, but at least you had caught onto his tricks. 

Most would say you were insane. No, completely insane to be with a man like the infamous villain, Deku.

But what could you do? Deku had taken you a long time ago, and you gave up on escaping since you felt a connection to him. Oh yeah, they would say it was Stockholm syndrome or brainwashing, you thought of it as…finally embracing your crazy side and falling in love with him. 

“I just…had a fun idea…” he giggled before pulling the covers back to expose his hardening cock. “Why don’t we make love while the knife is pressed against your neck?” 

Trying to hold back the shudder, you lowered your hand and used it to push your panties down. “Sounds like exciting…” 

Deku adjusted himself and pressed the tip against you. You were slightly wet, allowing him to slide the tip inside slowly. 

His eyes rolled back while he sunk inside of you. The shaky moans that left his lips were music to your ears as he began thrusting. 

The whole time he was pounding into you, the knife remained on your neck. The chill from the metal made you clench around him painfully and your moans mingling with his own. It was dangerous and yet so sexy. 

“Ohhhh Doll…careful when you move…the knife might slip…” he groaned, his cock sliding in deeper. he groaned, his cock sliding in deeper. “Ohhhh fuck…it might cut into you…”

“Do…you want to?” 

“No!” he growled, his hips moving faster. “I could never cut into that perfect skin…ahhh…” 

Your fingers curled into the sheets as you felt your release nearing. “Zuku…ah…I’m gonna…fuck…don’t stop…” 

Deku smirked as he kept going until you finally came and his cum shot inside of you. 

The knife dropped on the bed beside you and he held onto you, your bodies collapsing on one another. 

His breaths in your ear turned into laughs. “Oh Doll…you did such a good for me…”

Stroking his back, you kissed his cheek. “I always try my best. I love you.” 

Lifting his head, he pecked your lips. “Love you too, Doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will come out either tonight or tomorrow morning! And it'll be My Hero and awfully fun...something I haven't tried before....


	11. Day 11- Restraints (Sero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend are wanting to experiment with new ways to have fun. Your idea might be pretty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!! Two updates in the same day again! lol lucky you! Now this one is much longer than the last one. I hope you all enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> Sooooo I've got some people to talk about....first of all, I don't speak Spanish and if you know...Yagami's version of Sero is part Spanish and Japanese. I had some help...from the amazing xkittykat (aka on Discord....Chibi/ChibiCherry. I love you and thank you so much for your help hun!
> 
> Also....sooooo this fic is dedicated to one of the biggest Sero simps in the Yagami Discord...Ghoul! I hope this pleases you! I know you wanted me to write a Sero oneshot. I hope to do a longer one eventually for the writing challenge!

“Are you sure about this, Mi Amor?” Sero asked you as you stretched your arms above your head. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, it’ll be fun.” 

The dark haired hero rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” You tried to assure him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Besides, I know my safe words. This is experimentation. If it doesn’t work then we don’t have to do it again.” 

His lips twitched into a half smile. “That is true. But make sure to drink some water before we do anything tonight.” 

Giggling, you strut into the kitchen, wearing your black matching bra and panty set. The edges were decorated with dark red lace and had several tiny red hearts scattered across the fabric. Picked it out just for your love. 

You and Sero had been together since your last year at UA and you immediately hit it off. Like most meet cutes, you two met during a villain fight. 

You were fighting off a villain and got smacked into the stomach and were flung into the air. But before you smashed into a building, something wrapped around your waist and pulled you back to the ground. 

There stood the hero, Cellophane, in all of his sexy Japanese and Spanish glory. The second your feet touched the ground, you nearly felt your knees buckle beneath you when your eyes locked. Such beautiful dark and eyes that you could stare into for hours. 

Sadly, the connection was broken when the villain tried to attack again and suddenly the two of you were fighting together. 

Once was over, Sero asked you out on a date. You of course said yes and the two of you spent most of the night at the late night diner and then went back to his place. However, things didn’t go the way you would think and you ended up talking all night long. 

The steamy parts came later on in the relationship, but Sero made sure to take his time with you, getting to know you and your body in the best way.

The rest was history and the two of you were enjoying being together for the past three years. This passionate man was the greatest love of your life and you wouldn’t ask for it any other way. 

Grabbing a water bottle, you returned to the room to see Sero pulling tape off of his elbows and looping them around the hooks that he installed a few days ago into the ceiling. You were actually going to do this. 

Last week, you had asked your boyfriend if he could use his tape during sex and at first he was excited and taped your wrists to the bedposts. It was fun of course to have you completely restrained, but you wanted more. 

So the next day, you asked if you could try restraining you in a different way. 

When he heard you walk in, Sero turned to see you drinking your water. “Good girl. Just make sure you’re ready for this.”

“I am, Mi Corazon.” You purred, moving over to peck his lips. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Snatching the water from you, he chugged down a few sips before handing it back to you, his lips glistening. “Siempre me preocupo por ti, Mi Amor.”

Shivering at the use of his Spanish tongue, you shook your head. “You don’t have to worry about me all the time.” 

Pecking your lips, he smirked. “You know I will.” 

Taking another sip from the water, you set the bottle down on the coffee table. “I’ll be fine. I’m drinking my water, I’m doing some stretches, and I’ll let you know if it’s too much, okay?” 

Sero pet the top of your head. “Alright alright, I’ll try and stop checking. For now.” 

Your hands slid along his bare chest and then around the back of his neck. “I appreciate that, but I’ll be fine and we’ll have fun. I promise.” 

“Of course, Mi Amor.” 

Showing off that sexy smile of his, your lips met and his hands immediately went to your waist, fingers gliding along your body. Delicate and yet eager, his fingers rubbed your bare skin. His touch alone was like fire, spreading all across your body rapidly. 

His hands went to the bra clip at your back and tried unfastening it. The straps slid down your arms and fell at your feet. 

Sero pulled back for a moment to look at you. “Estas bella.” 

You blushed at his words. “Stoooop…” 

“What? It’s true.” He chuckled, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear before leaning up to it. “Or are you denying this fact?” 

Gripping his shoulders, your knees buckled. “Mmm…no…I just…ahhh…you’re making me blush.” 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed, Mi Amor.” 

One of his fingers traced down your spine, making your body arch against his. Your eyes rolled back as you dug your nails in. 

“N-no…I just…”

The dark laugh that rumbled through his chest made heat shoot through your body. “Or maybe you want to get to the good part.” 

His fingers hooked into each side of your panties and tugged them down your thighs before you could say a word. 

“Well let’s get to the good part.”

You squealed as he got to work, wrapping the tape around your body and arms before lifting you up into the air. After some pretty creative work, you were now held up by your waist and arms. You were sitting up in a tape-like swing, your arms above your head and restrained together. Your legs were spread wide open, exposing your sex to his gaze. 

Those dark eyes that could make you melt within an instant were on yours for only a moment before they moved down between your thighs. 

“Ay dios mio….” He breathed, one hand drifting between his legs, brushing over the front of his boxers. “Are you okay?” 

Tugging at the restraints¸ you sighed, leaning back in the tape swing and giggled. “I guess so.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

Narrowing your eyes, you shook your head. “Sero, Mi Corozon, of course not. You made sure I was comfortable in these restraints. I’m perfectly fine. Now stop worrying and just fuck me…please?” you pouted, puffing out your lower lip. 

Running his other hand through the dark locks on his head, Sero winked. “Alright, Mi Amor. I won’t pester it anymore.” 

The hand on his boxers rubbed up and down a few times before lifting it up to touch your folds. A shaky moan left your lips as he began stroking his fingers up and down your wet slit. 

“Ohhh so wet already.” He groaned softly, the tips of his fingers barely pushing inside. “Didn’t know this would be so arousing to you.” 

“I don’t think most girls think…oh…that the tape restraints would be so sexy.” You sighed. 

“Suppose so. But lucky for you, you get to experience it and you’re the only one who gets this treatment all the time.”

His index finger sunk inside, your walls clenching a little around it. 

“Ahh…fuck…” 

“Heh, feel good?” 

You nodded, biting down on your lower lip as he began moving it in and out of you. Every time it went in, his digit kept getting wetter. Pretty soon, he had two fingers inside of you, moving at a slow pace. 

“S-Sero…ngh…more…” you gasped, your hands clenching in the air, wishing to grab onto something. 

“More? Already? But I’ve already got two fingers inside of you…” he chuckled. 

You knew that voice. He knew what he was doing. 

“N-no teasing…I can’t…” 

“Ohhh I think you can. After all, Papi is in charge.” 

Your walls clenched hard at the name. Fuck! That name always had that effect on you. Papi Sero was here and you were in trouble. 

“Now then, maybe I should have you ask me in a nicer way. Ooooor I could always stop and leave you here.” 

As he teased you, his fingers began pulling back out. Whining, you thrashed against your bonds, your body swinging along with the tape. It surprisingly didn’t break. 

“Be careful there.” He taunted, his hands grabbing your legs, steadying your body. “I’m  
not sure how sturdy these restraints will be if you start moving around like that. I mean I know that I can hold a villain for awhile when they’re captured, but I’d rather not see the tape stick to other places. So come on, relax for me.” 

“Easy for you to say…” you grumbled. “You’re the one who stopped touching me…” 

“Ohhh…well….” His eyes darkened and his smirk grew. “My apologizes…” 

The second the words left his lips, his fingers plunged back inside of you. But it didn’t stop there as he leaned down to wrap his lips around your clit. Moans left his lips, vibrating through your tiny bundle of nerves. 

“Haaaaah….fuck! Sero…Baby…ohhhh yes…” you cried out, eyes rolling back. 

He kept this up for awhile, pumping his fingers inside of you while he rolled your clit around his lips. It was so difficult not to grab his head or curl your legs around him so you could hold him against your dripping sex. 

However, when you neared the end, Sero pulled away and stood up. 

“Serooooooo stop….” You whimpered, your hips bucking, wishing for his touch to return. 

“Oh? But I already did. And I thought I was going by another name.” 

Walls clenching painfully, you took a few breaths before whining out, “Paaaapi…” 

“Good girl.” He purred, his hands going to his boxers and shoving them down. 

His cock slid out, bobbing against his stomach for a moment. It was so thick and long, with a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

Wrapping a hand around his length, he gave it a few strokes. “Do you want this inside of you, Mi Amor.” 

Nodding frantically, you pulled at your restraints once again, your wrists aching from the tightness around them. 

“Ruega por mi.” he growled.

Fuck…beg…oh fuck…

“Papi... Lo necesito tanto. Te necesito... Por favor.” You begged in his native tongue. 

Tilting his head to the side, he smirked wickedly before lining the tip up against your opening. “Such a good girl.” 

With that, he thrust deep inside of you, his cock stretching you out so nicely that it made your body arch back. 

“Ahhh…Papi…fuck….” 

“Aye dios mio…cono…” 

His hands gripped your hips as he began fucking you roughly. As he did this, the tape was making you swing back and forth. Every time he pushed into you, you swung backwards but when you came back forward, you impaled yourself back onto his cock.

It was unreal how good it felt and all you could do was lay back and moan. You had no mobility or a way to grab onto anything and of course you couldn’t even lean up to kiss those gorgeous lips of his. 

Moans and the sounds of sinful skin slapping filled your living room, your boyfriend moaning and gasping several words in Spanish that you couldn’t understand, and your screams growing in volume. 

Your eyes locked onto his, watching the concentration that he had to make sure that he thrust deep inside. It was one of the sexiest sights you had ever seen. 

You could feel your release nearing soon. Soooo soon.

“Papi…please…I’m gonna…” 

“Same…ohhhh cono…I….cum for me…Mi Amor…” 

You both suddenly came, his cum filling you up to the brim while you coated his cock in your juices. 

The swinging came to a stop and you collapsed in your restraints. 

“Fuuuuuuck…that felt so good….” 

“I know…” Sero gasped, pulling out of you, the thick white creamy cum dripping onto your stomach. “That was…intense. You were right, this was a good idea.” 

Panting heavily, you tried to pucker your lips. “Dame beso…” 

Sero chuckled before pulling you flush against his waist and he leaned down to peck your lips. “Amor de mi vida….” 

You blushed at his sweet words and pecked his lips back. 

When he was done, Sero let you go and watched as you swung back and forth. “You know, that looks like fun.” 

“Yeah, it’s not so bad…but I think I’m getting a little dizzy, you mind letting me go here?” 

“I mean, I could always leave you here.” He suggested with a teasing grin. 

“Oh don’t you even dare.” You warned him. “Or else I’ll tape you up and leave you all day with an erection. I’m sure you’d love that.” 

Shaking his head, Sero began to take the tape off of your body. “So many threats, Mi Amor. Now now, what shall we do when we’re done? Continue this in the bedroom….or the couch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! This was a lot of fun! I hope you enjoyed it! Expect another My Hero boy....this time....we need to bring in a bad boy ;) 
> 
> Translations!!!  
> “Lo necesito tanto. Te necesito... Por favor."= "Please Papi... I need it so bad. I need you... please." =  
> mi corazon = my heart  
> ruega por mi= Beg for me  
> amor de mi vida = love of my life  
> bella = beautiful  
> dame beso= give me a kiss  
> Aye dios mio= Oh my God  
> Papi= Daddy


	12. Day 12- Fingering (Dabi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a boring meeting at the League has you nearly falling asleep, but your lover has other plans to make things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy! This was a lot of fun to write and it was very spicy! Like I'm blushing at what I wrote! I've always wanted to write Dabi! I hope you all enjoy this smutty masterpiece! 
> 
> This is a shoutout to Itylrae! I know how much you love this man...sooooo I hope I did good for you! lol

“So what’s the status on the heroes?” The deep voice echoed from the television ahead. 

Shigaraki grumbled, resting his elbow on the bar top while the other hand reached up to scratch at the scars on his neck. “Grr…once again, All Might came to the rescue. So we’re back to square one again.”

Kurogiri cleared his throat while polishing a glass from behind the bar. “He seemed to know our next move. We’re not sure where to turn next.” 

The voice on the television chuckled. “Don’t worry, I might have an idea to help.”

As the unknown leader for the League of Villains drolled on about another plan that could work, you sighed heavily, resting your arm on the bar and covered your face with your hand. Your eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. 

Why the heck did you stay up so late?

An arm slid around your waist, drawing you backwards into something hard. Lips pressed to your ear and a tongue slid along the shell. “What a drag…” 

Oh yeah, that’s why you couldn’t sleep.

Your hand reached up to run along the staples on your lover’s wrist. “I know, but we need to pay attention.”

The low groan in your ear made you shiver, recalling the noises he made last night. “But I’d rather be elsewhere. My bed. Your bed. The shower.” His hand squeezed your stomach while his teeth dug into your earlobe. 

“Dabi.” You hissed. “Cut it out.” 

Toga glanced behind her back to watch you two. 

Blushing, you gave the creepy girl a half grin and shrugged, trying to look innocent. 

She gave you a grin and turned back to the meeting to add something to what Shigaraki was talking about. 

When you were safe, you gently slapped his hand. “Wait until the meeting is over and I’m all yours.” 

Grumbling, he pulled his hand back for a moment “The last meeting lasted about an hour…” 

Leaning back, you rested your head against his chest. “It’ll be fine, Babe. Just think about everything we’ll do later.” 

His chin rested on the top of your head. “If I start doing that, I’ll get hard.” 

Smiling, you sighed softly. “Then you’ll be ready for later.” 

The relationship between you and Dabi wasn’t too serious. Friends with benefits, well…villains with benefits in this case. 

Yes, you got along. 

Yes, you thought the ideals of Stain were true. 

And yes, you found each other extremely attractive. 

However, you weren’t really looking for a relationship right now. Same with Dabi. 

When you joined the league about four months ago, you had arrived a few weeks after the Hero Killer Stain was captured. You believed in his cause and found out where Shigaraki was. 

For the first few weeks, you adjusted pretty well, getting used to everyone’s personalities. You knew which ones you could call somewhat allies and which ones to definitely avoid. 

People like Mr. Compress, Spinner, and Kurogiri were actually quite pleasant to get along with. They made good conversation and were awfully friendly towards you. 

Magne and Twice were the ones who always either made you smile or laugh. Magne was always wanting to talk about fashion in her spare time and Twice…well with dueling personalities, you were never bored. 

Complete psychopaths like Toga were ones to absolutely avoid. She was nice, but Toga…that girl was definitely messed up in the head. 

Shigaraki…well…that was number one on the avoid list. Especially when he was throwing a tantrum. 

Then…there was the dark haired villain who always sat in the shadows. Dabi was an enigma to you as well as the rest of the group. 

He didn’t really talk about where he came from or what he was hoping to gain. Of course, he was rather mouthy with Shigaraki, constantly taunting him for trying to be a leader when he was really a grumpy child who needed an attitude adjustment. At least that statement, you could definitely agree with. 

He didn’t really say much to you after the first few weeks. 

Dabi would just sit there in the bar or the back rooms, staring at you and playing with the blue flames on his fingertips. The way the fire glinted off his icy blue eyes always made you feel like you were under the watch of a predator. Yet, you liked it. 

Then one night when you were on your way to the showers to get ready for bed, you heard a moan coming from inside. It was low and sexy, along with a hint of desperation for a release. Curses mingled with gasps and pants before your name was groaned. 

Those moans belonged to the blue flamed villain. 

You stood outside of the shower, clutching your towel to your body while your thighs squeezed together. Did you dare leave? Did you stay and listen to him finish? 

You didn’t really get to make that decision since the second he came and cried out your name again, you squeaked and nearly dropped your shower supplies. 

The shower door flew open and there stood Dabi, his dark hair slicked back with water and his entire body completely nude. He didn’t really say much, just stared at you with one eyebrow cocked and a hand on his hip. 

Both of you watched one another to see what the other would do.

Before you could say anything to Dabi, he left the shower, stalked over to you and grabbed the back of your neck, drawing your lips to his. Dropping all of your bath supplies, you kissed him back and let him drag you into the shower. Clothes hit the floor and your bodies were surrounded by hot water and steam from Dabi’s skin. 

Fuuuuck…it felt so good! 

From then on, the two of you were always sneaking around the hideout, finding places to have sex or even fool around when you were bored. Sometimes, you’d cuddle for awhile, talking about random things and then other times, you’d just go about your day as if nothing happened. 

The crew knew. How could they not when you were practically screaming his name every day and night. 

Some didn’t mind. Especially not Twice, who would actually cheer you both on. 

However, Shigaraki was pretty aggravated by your behavior, but you could care less. 

“If you two are done talking, I can actually hear what our Master has to say.” The blue haired villain hissed, clawing his neck much worse as he locked his dark red eyes on you and Dabi. 

Dabi chuckled. “Sorry, Boss. We’ll keep it to a minimum.” 

The leader growled before turning back to the screen. 

Elbowing him in the ribs, you glanced back at Dabi. “Just shut up and wait until we’re done.” 

Dabi rolled his eyes while you turned back to the meeting. 

Everyone in the room seemed to be as bored as you two. Magne was filing her nails, Toga was spinning back and forth in her chair, Spinner was sharpening one of his blades, Mr. Compress was juggling his marbles, Twice seemed to be having a quiet conversation with himself, and Kurogiri was busy behind the bar. 

As for you, you were hoping that this meeting was going to end soon. 

Dabi’s hand went back around your body again, but this time it slid between your legs, cupping your sex tightly. Nearly squeaking, you jerked your head back to stare at him. 

He just smirked and gently rubbed you. “Focus on the meeting.” 

“Are you…in-insane?” you whispered harshly, gritting your teeth as he groped you. 

“Possibly, but I wanna have some fun to get us through all of this. Just make sure to stay quiet.” 

Whipping your head around, you saw that nobody was looking at you even if you were making a little noise. 

Dabi chuckled in your ear as his fingers rubbed the seam of your jeans, right over your sensitive spots. Heat flowed between your legs as you tried to stay still. 

“Wonder how wet I can make you right now. My Little Mouse.” 

Inhaling sharply, you closed your eyes when he called you by that name. He started calling you that right after you started sleeping together. Dabi always thought of himself as the predatory cat and you were his little mouse for him to hunt down. 

“D-don’t…” you tried to tell him before a moan escaped your lips, just barely. 

Thankfully, nobody heard you. 

“Ohhhh was that a moan?” he chuckled, his fingers teasing you through the thick fabric. “Already getting riled up?” 

You tried to grab his wrist and attempted to pry it off of you. “Stooooop.” 

But his hand cupped your sex, holding not budging from you. “Ohhh don’t you even try to stop me. Every time you try, I’ll go even harder…” 

A shudder ran down your spine. ‘Harder?! What does that mean?’

Using the heel of his hand, he began grinding down against your clit. 

Biting down your lower lip hard, you held back a gasp of pleasure. The hand around his wrist tightened, your nails digging into the pale skin. 

“Look at you, trying to hold back. So cute, Little Mouse.” 

His other hand reached down to pull at the button on your jeans, managing to open it and then quickly slid that one inside your pants. 

“My sexy Little Mouse…let me just slide my hand inside of those cute little…” 

Your breath hitched as his fingers slipped under the waistband of your panties. 

His hand stilled in the middle of his sentence and then he chuckled softly. “Well what do ya know, soaked panties…” 

Body jerking, you felt his middle finger trace down your slit. The tip grazed your inner sensitive skin, but he denied this as he used his other fingers to touch your folds. 

“Mmm…yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. So wet for me and in the middle of a meeting. Naughty Little Mouse.” 

Your eyes squeezed shut as he moved that finger up to your clit, making you jerk against his touch. “D-Dabi…” you whispered. 

“Such a sexy little girl.” 

Using his index finger he circled your clit a few times. Sparks lit up inside of your belly, your toes curled inside of your boots, and your fingers gripped the bottom of your barstool. Your skin was practically on fire and it definitely wasn’t because he was using his flames during sex like usual. 

The idea of being caught was even more arousing than it sounded at the beginning. You could feel your anxiety slowly disappear and pleasure replace it. 

“Lean back against me, Little Mouse. Let me take care of things.” He whispered huskily as his index and middle finger thrust inside of you suddenly. 

As your body arched, the hand that was against your jeans pushed down, making the back of your hips press against his hard cock. His fingers started moving inside of you, dragging them along your inner walls. 

“Like my fingers inside of you? Huh? Inside that tight little pussy?” 

Biting your lip again, you nodded quickly. 

“Say it for me.” He purred in your ear. “Come on, you can do it. Say you like it.” 

When you did say it again, he curled his fingers up, barely gracing against the spongy sensitive spot. Your feet twitched as they wrapped around the legs of your stool, trying to anchor yourself there. 

“Dabi…” you whimpered. 

“Say it, Little Mouse. Say you like it.” 

His fingers were pumping in and out of you so fast you could barely handle it. Using the heel of his hand again, he massaged your puffy clit in time with the thrusts. Your juices were definitely soaking your panties and probably your jeans at this point. 

Trying to control your volume, you tried to hold back a whine. “Y-yes…I love it…” 

Licking your ear, he whispered huskily, “Good girl.” 

“Are you two having fun back there?” 

Your eyes shot open so fast, you thought your eyelids would fly up like a window blind would. 

All eyes were on you, wide with shock as they stared at you and Dabi. His hand stopped moving in your pants and his fingers froze inside of your sex. 

Spinner’s green scales were flushed pink. 

Magne’s glasses slid down her nose, her eyes peeking through. 

Twice was holding onto his head, his animated mask eyes blinking with surprise. 

Toga was covering her mouth in shock. 

You couldn’t tell what Mr. Compress was thinking since he was wearing his mask, but you were sure he was embarrassed. 

Kurogiri only stared for a moment before turning away. 

As for Shigaraki, well…he didn’t seem to be embarrassed. Instead, he looked pretty livid. 

Dabi chuckled, his laughs vibrating against your back. “Well…we were until you interrupted.” His fingers curled inside of you, making you squeak before you slapped him. 

Shigaraki folded his arms across his chest. “If you’re quite done-”

“Oh we’re not done.” Dabi interrupted. “In fact, we were just getting started.” 

Before the leader could speak again, Magne spoke up. 

“Oh just let them go have their fun.” She sighed, pushing her glasses back up her face. “Clearly, they’re not interested in this meeting and I’m sure if they run off to do…whatever they’re doing, we won’t have to watch it anymore.” 

Oh bless Magne for always being so considerate.

“I agree…” Spinner mumbled, covering his face. 

Shigaraki groaned loudly and waved his hand to the other room. “Fiiiiine! Just go! Now!” 

Dabi pulled his wet fingers out and then lifted you into his arms. “With pleasure. Don’t bother us for the next…uhhh…six hours. We’ll be busy.”

“Fucking like rabbits!” Twice shouted, earning a headshake from Mr. Compress. 

“Have fuuuuuun!” Toga sang while Kurogiri sighed. 

Dabi winked at the gang before carrying you off to your bedroom. “Get ready, Little Mouse. We’re gonna have some fun.” 

“Don’t we always have fun?” You grumbled, rubbing your warm cheeks from all the immense embarrassment you experienced. 

“That is true. But this time…maybe I’ll pull out those chains I wanted to use last night. Or maybe bring the vibrator out and just watch you cum over and over on the sheets.” 

Shivering, you buried your face into his chest as he climbed the stairs to your room. 

Ohhhh you were so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN’T THE END OF THEIR STORY! THERE WILL BE MORE! ;) 
> 
> Still alive after that? Probably not xd Tomorrow we're going back to Haikyu to one of our shy boys...and well...it's gonna show a whole different side to him....


	13. Day 13- Public Sex (Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend takes you to the arcade for a date, but you never expected it to go this way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Today is Kenma! This was fun to do! Kenma....I feel he has a different side to him that nobody knows about. There has to be this side. 
> 
> This is for Aurora Hearts on Discord cause I know you love Kenma!

“Look out for that monster on the right.” Kenma warned you softly. 

Using the right trigger, you made your little video game avatar jump away from getting eaten. Just barely missed it. 

“Good job.” He whispered softly in your ear before his lips met your cheek. 

Always such a gentle kisser. 

“You’re getting better at this game, Pudding.” He grinned against your skin. 

As his hips adjusted slightly, you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut. Your fingers nearly leg go of the trigger, but your grip tightened suddenly as a wave of pleasure rushed through you. 

“Oh? Are you okay?” he teased, his fingers trailing through your hair. 

“Y-yeah…” you tried to say, biting on your lower lip. 

“Open your eyes, Pudding. You need to focus on the game.” 

Eyes watering, you opened them so you could stare at the arcade game ahead. 

A few hours ago, your boyfriend suggested that he should take you to the local arcade for a cute date. Naturally, you said yes because you adored your video game loving boyfriend. If it involved having out with the young game developer at an arcade, you were there. 

For the past two years, you loved this young man more than anything in life. Well…almost as much as your undying love for chocolate, but he was fine with competing with that. 

From the start of the relationship, he was very shy and could barely say much on a date. But you were patient and you liked the awkward and slightly distracted blonde. Eventually, he was able to put the games down and fully focus on you. 

As time passed, you two grew closer and you were barely alone without him. 

Also…that meant seeing a different side of him that nobody, not even his best friends Kuroo and Hinata knew about. 

Kozume Kenma was a kinky gamer who had no fear of doing anything adventurous. 

From sex toys to restraints, this boy was willing to try just about anything to hear you moan and whimper for him. He said he loved hearing those sweet noises you’d let out. You never expected him to be so…dominating at times. He’d even go so far as to make you nearly burst from pleasure. 

Currently, he was doing just that. 

When you arrived at the arcade, you were both bundled up in your late fall gear. You in a cute sweater dress and tights while Kenma had on a very long dark coat covering his sweater and baggy tan pants. You two had played a few games together to get warmed up, but when Kenma suggested that you play the monster game in the corner, you didn’t think much of it. 

You started playing the game, managing to beat the first two levels before Kenma came up from behind and rested his head on your shoulder, his arms wrapped around your waist. Cute and innocent, right? 

Well…it started that way until his hands began to wander, caressing your stomach and then down to your thighs. You protested and told him to stop distracting you, but that’s when things escalated when those teasing hands moved under the skirt of your dress. 

Tugging down the waistband of your tights, his fingers trailed up your inner thighs, grazing the fabric of your panties. His lips trailed over your cheek and ear. 

“Don’t move yet, Pudding. I wanna have some fun too.” 

It started with his fingers caressing your panties slowly and then his hips grinding against yours, his length pressing against your backside. You nearly pushed him away, but you felt yourself drift off into a pleasurable state. 

But Kenma ordered you to keep playing the game while he continued touching you. 

Rolling down your tights a little more, just barely peeking out from under your skirt, he then pushed the crotch of your panties to the side. You gasped when his fingers teased your entrance, dragging the tips in and out of your folds. 

But it didn’t last too long and suddenly something hard was pressing against your hole. Eyes wide with shock, you felt the tip of his cock nuzzle its way inside of you. 

You tried to turn and tell him to stop, but his hands gripped your shoulders, keeping you in place. He told you to keep playing while he had his fun. 

Such a soft threat and it made your body shiver with anticipation. 

Holding onto your body, he thrust himself inside, filling your heat almost instantly. You gasped, but you tried to play it off as if you were scared by a jump scare in the game. He moaned in your ear, but kept completely still. 

As you played your game, you knew what his own personal game was. 

If you killed a monster, he’d kiss your cheek.

If you got a ten hit combo, he’d squeeze your breast.

And if you advanced a level, he’d thrust in and out of you a few times and tell you what a good girl you were being. 

At this point, it was absolutely agonizing. Forty-five minutes with him inside of you and your climax was hanging in the balance. Nowhere near being close to your release. 

You destroyed a monster, earning a sweet kiss on your cheek. 

“You’re doing so well, Pudding.” 

Your juices were practically running down your thighs and into your tights. 

Suddenly the golden emblem showed up on the screen, signaling that you had just moved up another level. 

“Oh look at that, you advanced to another level. You know what that means?” 

Gripping your hips, he began thrusting once again. 

“Kenma…” you whimpered, feeling his cock slide deeper inside of you. “Fuck…please…let me cum…” 

“Not yet, Pudding.” He panted, moaning as your walls clenched around him. “A few more levels and then you can.” 

Whining, you felt him grab your breast and pinched your nipple through the thick fabric. You didn’t get a combo, but you weren’t complaining. 

“Kenma…I can’t…last that long…” 

“You will. And if you cum, then that means you’ll have to be punished later at home. You know what will happen if you cum too soon.” He reminded you, making your skin prickle. 

You knew exactly what he was referring to and you were not in the mood for that. 

“I’ll try to…” you sighed, his thrusts slowing to a stop. “Just don’t make me do it for too much longer…please Baby?” 

His fingers slid through your locks. “We’ll see how you do.” 

Trying to focus your concentration on the game, you held in all of your lustful feelings and tried to work your way into the next level. 

“Well well well…” a deep voice drawled. “I’m kind of shocked to see Kenma not playing a game.” 

Your heart sunk the second you recognized the voice. 

“Oh hey, Kuroo. Didn’t expect to see you here.” Kenma greeted coolly. 

Glancing out of the corner of your eye, you saw the tall and dark haired older man standing right beside you both. 

‘Fuuuuuck me…’ you mentally groaned. 

At the same time, Kenma gave one slight movement inside of you, making you nearly cry out his name. 

“Hey Y/N. Long time no see.” 

Licking your lips, you tried to find at least one coherent word to say. “Hi.” 

Kuroo snorted. “Hi? That’s it? No ‘what’s up Rooster Head’? That’s a first.”

“She’s kind busy at the moment, Kuroo.” Kenma informed his childhood best friend. “Right, Pudding?” 

You managed a nod as his cock twitched inside of you. 

“Ahhh well...sorry if I was interrupting. I was just gonna meet up with Bokuto later. He’s home for break so we’re going to the noodle bar down the street. You two wanna come with?” 

Kenma hummed softly in thought. “Well…it sounds nice, but I think we’re going to spend the rest of the day together.” 

Fingers tightened around the joystick and buttons when he pulled you against his chest tightly. 

“Right?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

You felt warmth brush against your cheek and you squeaked when Kuroo appeared next to your face. 

Eyes were narrowed and he had that observant look on his face he always gave when he was solving a chemistry question. “Mmm…are you okay there, Y/N? Your cheeks are looking a bit…red…” 

‘Fuck! Don’t notice! Please don’t notice! Please!’ you mentally begged. 

“I-I’m fine…just…really focused on this game…” 

“You sure? Cause you-” 

“Hey Kuroo, how is that new job going?” Kenma interrupted. 

Thankfully Kuroo leaned back and the two began talking about their adult lives. Finally, you were able to focus on the game.

As you managed to pass another level, you noticed that Kenma wasn’t moving. Even if you were kind of sad about that, you were relived since he was moving inside of you while trying to be polite in front of Kuroo. 

But just when you thought you were safe, you felt Kenma’s hand slide under your skirt and his fingers toyed with your clit. You gasped and bit down your lower lip hard. 

“You okay, Pudding?” Kenma asked nonchalantly. 

‘Bastard.’ You cursed mentally before nodding quickly. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” You grit out as you tried to fight the last few monsters. 

“Look at her go. Thought you were the only amazing gamer, Kenma.” Kuroo chuckled, leaning his arm against the side of the arcade game. His dark eyes finding yours. 

‘Noooo stop looking at me…’ 

“She’s only really good when I’m around.” Kenma smiled against your cheek as he pecked it again. His fingers pinched your clit suddenly, earning a whine from you, but you tried to laugh it off.

‘Come on…final level….come on…’

You could feel your release nearing even closer. You were so close to finding that sweet climax. 

“By the way, why are you practically melted into your girlfriend like that, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, making you jump, Kenma’s length sliding deeper inside of you, stretching out your walls. 

“I like to be close to her.” Kenma responded, his fingers circling your clit now. 

“Sure sure…” he responded before his phone buzzed. “Oh hang on, I’ll be right back.” 

When Kuroo walked away, Kenma pressed his lips to your ear. 

“That was close, wasn’t it?” he whispered. “How are you doing, Pudding?” 

You were sweating and your panties were completely soaked as well as your tights were. Every nerve in your body was standing on end and you could feel the knot in your stomach pulling tighter and tighter. 

You needed this release!

“Kenma…I can’t…I can’t do it anymore. Please please please…let me cum.” You begged desperately. 

“But Pudding…what about-”

“I don’t care anymore. I’ll take the punishment…please…just let me cum…” you gasped and pleaded. 

Kenma turned your head towards him. His catlike eyes filled with mischief. 

“Very well then.” He whispered before capturing your lips. 

Gripping your hips, he began thrusting inside of you even faster, his fingers moving in time with his movements against your sensitive spot. 

You barely got a moment to breathe as you came hard around his cock, his mouth swallowing your moans and whimpers. He came as well, his seed filling you up to the brim. 

Fuuuuuuck it felt so good! 

Thank goodness the music from the game drowned out your screams. 

When you came down from your high, Kenma pulled away and chuckled. “Good girl. But you’re still getting punished later for that.” 

Blissfully, you sighed. “I can handle it…” 

“Hooooly shit.” 

Your heads jerked around to see Kuroo standing a few feet from you, his phone in his hand and his dark eyes wider than you had ever seen them. 

‘Ohhh fuck…’

He remained there for a few moments, silent and stoic. What was going through his mind?

After a moment or two passed, Kuroo smirked and winked. 

“Well well…didn’t know you had it in you, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo...that was hot! Tomorrow might be another Haikyu boy...I'll decide tomorrow who I'm writing! Stay tuned!


	14. Day 14- Sixty-Nine (Nishinoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya have always been very competitive ever since high school. But what happens when Tanaka offers a challenge that’s so insane....you should refuse....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Holy Crap! I wasn’t expecting so many people to enjoy Kenma! I was pleasantly surprised when I kept getting comments or messages from people saying that they enjoyed it. I’m very happy to hear this and I have to say thank you for your kind words!
> 
> It’s Nishinoya’s turn!!! This is gonna be funny!

“Ha! I beat you!” Nishinoya yelled across the gym, his arms in the air, pumping his fists. “Rolling Thunder!” 

You growled, getting up from the gym floor from your dive to hit the volleyball. You had missed when it hit the floor just inches from your hands and at this time, you weren’t happy. 

“No way! That was a foul!” you grumbled, trying to make up something that would throw him off. 

Noya jolted at your words before rushing to the net, his eyes wild with anger. “What?! No I got it inside the lines! You lost and I won! Got it?!” 

Stomping over to him, you placed your hands on your hips, frowning at your one true rival. “No way! You’re full of it Shorty!” 

Steam practically came out of his ears as he gripped the net that separated you and pulled on it like he was a caged animal. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that name! I’m not that short and we’re the same age!” 

Snorting, you rolled your eyes at him. 

“You two need to give it a rest and just say you ended in a tie.” Suga’s voice drifted over your fight like a calming breeze to stop all the fighting. 

The both of you turned to see the rest of your old teammates sitting or standing near the exit doors, either watching you two argue or glancing at their phones. 

Sugawara was watching you both with a half smile, his arms folded across his chest.

Daichi was shaking his head as he sat on the floor, his back against the wall.

Asahi was trying to watch, his forgotten book in his lap. 

And Tanaka, well…his eyes were between the phone in his hand and on you two. His eyebrow was raised and his lips twitched into a grin. 

“Thought you guys would get over this rivalry after high school.” Daichi called out. 

Noya frowned and let go of the net. “It’ll be over whenever she gives in and says I’m the victor.” 

Narrowing your eyes, you grabbed the net, leaning closer to him. “Oh shut up! That will be when Tanaka and Kioyko get married!” 

“Oy! That’s uncalled for, Y/N!” Tanaka argued. “It’ll happen, just you wait!” 

“Oh really now, have you two set a date yet?” Daichi teased, elbowing the younger ex player. 

Asahi and Suga chuckled at Tanaka’s reaction. 

“Cut it out guys! You’re gonna see it one day! Kiyoko is going to marry me one day and we’re going to have a dozen kids!” 

“That’ll be a sight to see. A dozen Tanaka’s running around with glasses and dark hair.” Suga laughed, brushing his silver hair way from his eyes. 

“Shuuut up! We’re not talking about me and my future wife, we’re talking about these two fighting it out like old times!” Tanaka argued, pointing at you and Noya. “You two need to just kiss and make up!” 

That made your face heat up and Noya’ cheeks turn pink. 

“Wh-what?!”

“No! No way!” 

All the guys burst out laughing at the two of you, just like old times. 

You and Noya had been in the same class since your freshmen year at Kurasuno High. You had been the assistant team manager while Noya was the Libero on the team. At first, you two were pretty friendly with one another, you liked his excitement and he liked the way you smiled. 

However, when he playfully challenged you to a mini match, that’s when the relationship grew…tough. Not a bad thing at all, just that you became rougher with one another. Playful turned into competitive and suddenly you were both challenging each other into practically everything.

A race to the other side of the hall, mini games of volleyball when you were practicing, who could eat faster, even who could stand on one foot the longest. 

The team thought it was funny to watch you two do things like this, but they always teased how you acted like a married couple. Naturally, you’d both yell at the idea and tell them to back off. 

It had been about two years since you graduated high school and you still bickered like elderly folks fighting over who stepped on whose lawn. 

“Oh come on guys, maybe it’s time to finally call off all of this bickering.” Asahi added. “You can’t go on forever with this fighting and all. You two are friends, aren’t you?” 

Noya pouted and folded his arms across his chest. “Yeah…” 

“I guess…” you mumbled, looking away. 

“Then why not stop this competitive rivalry and just…be friends without fighting.” 

Your gazes locked and you frowned at one another. 

“Grrr I can beat you at…at…holding my breath!” Noya yelled before taking in a deep breath and then closing his lips, his cheeks puffing out. 

“Oh! Oh! That’s cheating!” you snarled before doing the same as him.

The guys all rolled their eyes before Tanaka snorted as he stared at his phone. 

“You know what would be fun to see…who is the better at sex.” 

The room froze and both you and Noya let out your breath and stared at the player in horror. Even Daichi, Suga, and Asahi looked shocked at his words. 

“What did you just…say?” you panted, trying to make sure you heard him right. 

Tanaka realized everyone’s eyes were on him and he blushed. “I-I mean…that’s something you two haven’t tried…right?” 

You dared to take a look at Noya and he did the same, both of your faces, redder than tomatoes. 

Sex…with Nishinoya? 

Your heart began racing in your chest at the idea. 

“I…I mean…”

“You don’t have to do that.” Daichi called out, snapping you out of your daze. “It’s just a joke…right?” 

“Oh oh…uh yeah…a joke.” Tanaka chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

Things were silent for a moment before Noya spoke up. 

“I…I could try that…” 

Your heart jumped into your throat as you jerked your head over to him. 

He blushed under your gaze and glanced away. “I-I mean…we could try that. I mean…it could settle things…once and for all…” 

“Uh…guys…we don’t mean you should actually go and do that…” Suga tried to say before you spoke up. 

“Y-yeah…we can…uh…do that.” 

His eyes widened as your eyes met again. 

When the guys tried to tell you that you shouldn’t, Noya grabbed your arm and tugged you over to your bags. You quickly grabbed them and practically dashed out the door while they called for you to come back. 

………………………………………………………………

About a half an hour later, you were at Nishinoya’s apartment and were facing away from one another, stripping off your clothes. 

Why the heck did you say yes to this?! This was a crazy idea! Sex with Nishinoya?! 

“Uh…you need any water?” he asked over his shoulder. 

He sounded so nervous. 

“Oh…no I’m okay. Thanks though.” You responded meekly. 

Truth be told, even if you argued with the guy, that didn’t meant that you thought he was ugly. He was actually pretty cute and even when he was angry or frustrated with you, you always thought he was adorable. 

Even if you competed, you were always smiling when he was around. You had fun with him even if you were practically killing yourself to win at anything. Noya frustrated you and excited you to the point where you wondered what life would be without him. 

Pretty boring to be honest. 

But…sex? That was one challenge you never imagined crossing. 

“Soooo…do we just turn around and see each other?”

“I mean…we can…” you whispered. 

“Okay…uh…on three…” 

“Alright…” 

“One…two…three….” He counted before you both turned around. 

Both of your eyes were wide with shock. 

His body showed that he was still keeping in shape after all these years. Muscles were taunt and not a hint of fat was on his stomach. And his…ohhh shit…was it that long?! 

A blush crept onto his cheeks as his eyes scanned up and down your naked body. “Uh…wow…I….I didn’t expect…” 

Quickly, you covered your breasts with your arms and held a hand in front of your womanly bits below. “Can…we just…get in bed and discuss the ground rules?” 

“Oh right…uh…sooooo….I guess we can…uh…get in the bed and….touch each other…and stuff…” 

“And then what? What’s our goal here?” you cut him off. “Huh? What’s going to happen?” 

“Well…we could…” his voice trailed off as he glanced at his feet. Then his head jerked up. “We could do that one position!” 

When he didn’t say it, you nodded your head a few times to get him to continue. “Annnnd that is?” 

His cheeks turned red this time. “Uhhhh….sixty-nine.” 

Heat rushed between your legs at the thought of Noya’s mouth between them and your mouth around his…oh fuck…

“Would that work?” 

Your mouth was hanging open and your arms dropped to your sides, exposing your naked body to him completely again. 

He gulped at the sight before running a hand through his spiky hair. “C-come on, Y/N. Say something…” 

Realizing your silence, you nodded. “Y-yeah…we can try that…” 

Perking up at this, he motioned for you to get on the bed. 

“Sooooo how do we wanna do this? Do you want to be on top? Me? Or should we lay on our sides?” 

On top of him?! Him on top of you?! 

Fuck…so many choices…

“Uh…I don’t mind being on top, but we can lay on our sides if that means I won’t crush your head.” 

Noya barked out a laugh. “Y-you won’t crush me…heh…I’ve got a head made of steel.” 

You giggled nervously as you lay on the bed and waited for him to get positioned. 

It was clumsy for the first few moments, trying to figure out how to spread your legs and get into a position that wouldn’t hurt your bodies. Legs were tangled around one another and finally, you managed to place your leg over his shoulder and his length at a decent place where you could reach it. 

Your breathing was growing shallow and your heart was beating out of your chest. Sweat rolled down your back and your palms were damp as well. 

Why were you so nervous? Where was that excitement you had back at the gym?

“Uh…you okay there?” Noya asked nervously. 

“Y-yeah…couldn’t be better…” you responded, staring at the tip of his cock. Fuck…you were actually going to have that in your mouth. 

“O-okay…soooo first person to cum is the loser? Sound fair?” 

Nodding, you licked your lips and closed your eyes. “Yeah…sure…” 

There was silence for awhile before he spoke up.

“You know…we uh…we don’t have to…” 

“No no…it’s fine. We can do this. I can do this.” You tried to convince him. 

“Y/N…if you want to stop…we can-”

Cutting off his sentence completely, you wrapped your lips around the tip and began sucking hard. 

Noya gasped and moaned loudly. 

Shivers ran down your spine at the sound of his noise. Well…that was a new sound you never imaged hearing.

“Ngh…starting already? Cheater…” he growled before his mouth was buried between your legs. 

You moaned this time, your lips squeezing around his cock when his tongue slid inside of your hole. 

After some awkward moments of trying to get things down, you both were now pleasuring one another while moaning at the feeling each other’s mouths on their most sensitive bits. 

Noya was thrusting his tongue in and out of you at a rapid pace, your juices sloshing around his tongue while his fingers teased your clit. 

Your mouth was sliding up and down his length, your hand massaging the base gently. 

Fuck…either way…it felt sooo good for both of you. 

“Hah…is that the best you’ve got?” he challenged, his mouth pulling away for a moment to laugh. “Oh fuuuck…ahhh…sucking on the head like that…” 

Lifting your mouth off, you went to make a snarky remark, but cried out when he thrust two fingers inside of you. “Ahhh! Fuck fuck….what about you? T-two fingers? That’s it…in your bag of tricks…ngh…” 

His other hand stroked your clit, circling over it until sparks went off in your belly. “I’m the best…you’re not gonna win…” 

“That…ohhhh fuck…what you think…” you moaned before taking his length back into your mouth and sucking on it full force. 

The sounds of moans, sucking, slurping, and sloshing filled the room as you ground against each other. Mouths were all over, kissing and lapping up whatever was escaping your bodies. 

Pre-cum was filling your mouth and you could feel him pulsate in your mouth. He was so close! 

But…did you want this fun to end?

Once it was over, would you go back to normal? Or would things be awkward? 

Not wanting to face it yet, you pulled away and panted softly. 

He pulled away from you and whined at the loss. “Wh-what are you…doing? 

“Stopping…for a moment…” you replied as your fingers stroked the base of his cock gently. 

“But…I was gonna…” he stopped and cleared his throat. “I-I mean I wasn’t going to…”

Feeling mischievous, you dragged your fingers up and down his length, trailing over the angry veins in his cock. “Ohh? Were you going to cum for me…like a good boy?” 

You felt his body shudder against your own. 

“Fuck…what…what’s gotten into you, Y/N? You’re like…a monster.” 

Freezing, you pulled away and glanced down at your lower half to see him staring at you. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glazed over with desire. 

“Monster?” you questioned, fingers tightening around his cock. 

Eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. “Fuuuuck…I-I mean it in the best waaaaay….ohhhh…” 

“Well…maybe I might be right now.” 

Using your entire hand, you wrapped it around his length and began moving it up and down. 

The moans filled the room as you kept teasing him in your own special way. 

His fingers went back inside of you, pumping them in time with our strokes. “N-not gonna win…oh…” 

When he curled them inside of you, you stopped moving your hand and let out a moan. “Noya…haaa…stop…”

“Are you gonna cum…My Little Monster?” 

Groaning at the name, you bucked your hips. “Not…a chance!” 

His mouth suddenly captured your clit and began sucking on it as hard as you sucked on him. 

Your releases were barely on the edge. You could feel it. You could hear it. Fuuuck…it felt so good you didn’t want it to stop. 

Who knew Noya was such an expert at this? 

“Fuck…don’t…don’t stop…” he gasped, his mouth leaving your wet clit for a moment. 

Feeling your intentions of what you two intended on slipping away, you gave into the immense pleasure. 

“Don’t you dare…stop….please…” 

You both tried your best to keep up with your sucks and fingers moving until you suddenly came in his mouth and felt his cum fill your own. You drank him down while he kept licking up your juices. Your bodies writhed against one another, milking your orgasms for a few last sparks. 

When it was over, you let him slip from your mouth and his fell away from your pussy. 

As you lay there, your mind began to clear up. What was going to happen now? Who was the victor? Did you even care? What if-

“Hey….Y/N?” he panted, his body moving away from yours. 

Your heart sunk when you realized that he was getting up. “Yeah?” 

Eyes squeezed shut as you tried to hold back any tears that threatened to roll down your cheeks. You weren’t sure why you were so emotional right now, but the thought of Noya not being in your life hit you. You didn’t want to lose the feeling. 

The bed dipped beside you and something touched your cheek. “Hey…are you okay?” 

Cracking open an eye, you saw Noya laying directly next to you still, this time, his eyes meeting yours. He wasn’t leaving.

“Hey…you’re crying.” His hand moved up to cup your cheek. “Did I hurt you? Did I bite down at all? Tell me…I…I’ll try to fix it…I promise I will…” 

Tears were now rolling down your cheeks as you reached up to hold his hand firmly against your face. So warm and soft, like a blanket.

“Y/N?” 

Before he could get another word out, you surged forward to place your lips on his. Lips moved against one another, soft pants and moans leaving them as you kissed. It was gentle and yet passionate. 

“Mm…wait…I…I know we’ve got…a lot to…say or well…do…but…” he mumbled between kisses, his body moving closer to yours. “Who won?” 

You managed a giggle as you rolled on top of him. “It was a tie.” 

His hands went to your shoulders, pushing you back for a moment. His eyes were wide with wonder, but they closed as he burst out laughing. 

Such a fun laugh. 

Then he drew your lips back to his and moved against your body, ready for more. This time, no competition needed.

…………………………………………………………

Meanwhile….

“Are you sure that was a good idea there, Tanaka?” Asahi asked as the four guys walked through the sleepy and dark town. 

“What? Of course it was. You saw the way they looked at one another and left together.” Tanaka responded, his arms behind his head as he walked. “They’ve had eyes on each other for years. It’s about time they acted on their desires.” 

“I gotta say…Tanaka is right.” Daichi sighed. 

“What? You saying I’m wrong?! I’m hurt Daichi that you would say that!” 

“I’m just saying…you’re right about those two. We know Noya hasn’t stopped talking about her for awhile now. I guess you just gave them a tiny nudge to see if they’d go for it.” 

Suga chuckled softly. “Yeah, I wonder what they’re up to now.” 

“Awww man…don’t make me think of my best friend being naked right now. For that matter, Y/N too.” Tanaka grumbled, his eyes closed. 

“Yeah you’re right, just think about your future wife.” Daichi teased once again. 

“She will be my wife! Just you wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Tomorrow is another Haikyu boy....or we’ll...a giant. So stay tuned.....


	15. Day 15- Size Difference (Ushijima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend comes home from practice and he's not happy....oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....yes I'm sorry I'm a few days behind. I wasn't sleeping good for the last few days and I was exhausted when I would get home from work. I'm trying to catch up on the days I've missed. Also I want to let you all know that there will be days I'll miss on time and some might be posted at the beginning of November. Reason being...I'm also doing Yagami's Halloween challenge this month. So stay tuned for that! I hope you can understand! 
> 
> It's Ushi's turn and I hope I did this right. Size Difference was tricky....

You walked around the kitchen, going through the various boxes of ingredients, trying to figure out what to do for dinner. “Chicken…no…beef…no…fish…ew…” you mumbled, glancing at the various things you had in the pantry. 

Then you glanced at the clock to see that your boyfriend wouldn’t be home for another two hours. And at this rate, you were probably going to spend those two hours trying to decide on what to do for dinner. 

You weren’t really in the mood for anything…

Sighing in frustration, you closed the pantry door and rested your arms on the counter below. You really wanted to have it all done when he got home from practice, but you were too picky to make a decision. A usual conundrum for yourself. 

Running a hand through your hair, you stood back up and went to the fridge next. Opening the door, you glanced at the several containers inside. 

“Noodles again? Ugh…maybe…” you grumbled to yourself. 

The sound of the front door opening caught your attention as well as the clicking of keys together as they hit the key bowl. 

Wait…was Ushijima home? 

Hesitantly stepping out of the kitchen, you could see your hulk of a boyfriend standing at the door, removing his winter coat and kicking off his shoes a little too roughly. 

That wasn’t a good sign. 

“Uhhh Baby? You okay?” 

His broad shoulders tensed for a moment before he turned his head. You gasped when his dark eyes caught yours. They were usually soft and welcoming to you, and intimidating to others. 

But right now…those eyes weren’t the ones you were used to seeing…too often that is. 

Turning around, dropped his gym bag on the floor and only took a few steps towards you with those long legs of his. 

“Baby?” 

As he neared, you stumbled backwards only for his hand to grab your arm, tugging you back upright. When you did, his other hand slid around the back of your neck, drawing your head up so your lips crashed into each other. 

The normal kisses he gave you were both quick and chaste when he was on the go or slow and passionate when you were intimate. 

This wasn’t like either of those kisses. This was brutal and bruising. 

However, it was hungry and desperate for control. Or maybe it was for more.

The hand on your arm moved to your lower back, lifting you up for a moment as he pinned you to the nearest wall. You squeaked as the back of your head hit something solid and your lips parted for a moment. 

Your eyes opened to see the sight of his dark brown eyes filled with lust. But was that something also primal in there too? He was looming over you like a massive beast ready to feast on his smaller prey. 

You.

Whenever you started dating, you wondered sometimes how it would work with your sizes. Ushi was one of the tallest men you had ever met in your life and you were such a small individual. 

But you two had made it work and it was kind of adorable to be smaller than him. He’d always have to bend down to peck your lips or to hear you if you were whispering. Then he’d pick you up in his massive arms and carry you to bed. 

Right now…you felt even smaller being against the wall like this. At this moment, you felt like rabbit while he was a hungry wolf ready to pounce. Like a meal ready to be eaten. 

“Ushi…what-”

“The clothes, take them off.” His deep voice rumbled. 

A shiver ran through you as you stared up at him. “Wh-what?” 

His big hand grabbed your chin, tilting your head up so he could stare into your eyes. “Don’t make me say it again. I want your clothes off and you completely naked.” 

Heat shot down between your legs at his demand. 

With shaky fingers, you pulled at the hemline of your baggy shirt and tugged it up. Since you were staying at home for the rest of the night, you didn’t have a bra on underneath. Nipples hardened when they were exposed to the air and your fingers pulled at the elastic on your shorts until they pooled at your feet. 

Now in just your underwear, you glanced back up at your boyfriend, fear and anxiety in your eyes. Why was he so angry and demanding right now? Was it something you did? Something his team did?

Before you were able to even get your panties off, one of his hands slid between your legs, tugging the crotch to the side, his fingers now between your folds. 

“Wet already…” he rumbled, sliding his index finger inside of you. 

Your eyes rolled back as he started thrusting it back and forth. Hands tried to find something to hold onto, grabbing at the wall behind you and at his arms. 

“No. Hands above your head.” He directed, his finger curling inside. 

Whining, you did as he told you and placed both hands above your head. His hand then grabbed them, holding them higher on the wall. 

“Good girl.” 

Now that he had you completely immobilized, he added another finger, plunging them deep and filling you up with just them. Your eyes were becoming hazy with lust as he kept up his ministrations. 

“Ahh…fuck…Ushi…” you gasped as his fingers curled again, barely scratching your g-spot. “Ngh…faster…please…”

“Honey, I will do what I want. Don’t start begging me yet. I’ll let you know when to beg.” 

Taking his dripping wet fingers out, he began rubbing your clit in circles. From the lubrication, he was able to make your body arch against the wall and whines left your lips. “There we go…” 

Eyes shut tightly as you began moving your hips with his movements. You were desperate to hold onto something, to claw your nails down his back, grip his hair, or even to help him play with your body. 

But he wasn’t moving as his grip tightened and his fingers gripped your clit and pinched down. You cried out, hips bucking up to his hand. 

“I’m going to let you go for a second. Keep your hands up there and don’t move.” 

You weren’t sure if you’d end up collapsing on the floor from what he had done or not. 

When he let go, you tried so hard to keep up straight while you watched as he pulled his shirt above his head and then pushed the shorts down along with his boxers. 

His thick cock slid out into the air, the tip glistening with pre-cum. 

When he saw that you didn’t move, a small smirk curved onto his thin lips. “Good girl.” 

You nearly collapsed when he called you that name. But before you could fall, his hand came back to hold your wrists while the other gripped his thick cock and dragged the tip over your folds. 

“Now…on your toes. I’m going to lift you up, but you’re going to have to raise yourself up.” 

Your eyes widened and you were immediately alert. “Wait…what?” 

“You heard me. Now do it.” 

“B-but…I don’t…”

“You can and you will. Now do it.” He ordered, his baritone voice scaring you. 

Biting your lower lip, you listened to his orders and whimpered as you raised yourself up. Even if you felt like you were about to fall, he managed to keep you up. There wasn’t much heavy lifting to do this, but you still had to hold a little bit of weight. 

“That’s it. Just like that. Don’t you dare fall or else I’ll have to punish you later.” 

You whimpered as he probed you with the tip of his cock a few times, trying to prepare you for what was to come. Very soon, that is. 

“Remember. Don’t you dare fall.” 

His cock slid inside of you, filling you up more than his fingers did. Your head fell back as you moaned in pleasure. The low groan from his body made your skin tingle. 

He barely waited for you to adjust as he gripped your hip with his free hand and started pounding into you at an alarming rate. Since you were so slick from his fingering, he was able to move quickly. 

Every thrust pushed you further into the wall and he was able to hit every spot that he was unable to reach before. Your moans and cries mingled with the sinful slap of your skin and your juices sloshing everywhere. You were practically dripping down your legs and his cock. 

“Fuck…so obedient…that’s a good girl…just stay like that. High on your toes…that’s it…” he moaned between heavy thrusts. 

It was a surprise that he didn’t break you from all this friction. 

Heat bloomed in your stomach and the forming knot in there signaled that you were very close to the end. Your toes burned from standing on them too long, but you refused to collapse. 

When you walls clenched around him, you whimpered loudly. 

“Close already?” 

You nodded quickly. “Yes…please…please…please…Baby…” 

“Look at me. Look at me now.” 

Opening your eyes, you tried to stare into his, the knot in your stomach pulling tighter and tighter until you finally came around him. Your body arched again, hips moving with his so you could ride the pleasure. 

You wanted to stop but he kept thrusting inside of you as if he was trying to milk you for everything you could give. His deep moans echoed through the house, practically making the floor vibrate beneath your feet and the walls shake behind you. 

Suddenly he came, filling you up with his thick cum. He moaned as he slowed his hips down and eventually pulled out. His eyes opened and he smirked down at you. “You kept your composure. You can lower yourself down.” 

You whined as you managed to go back on your heels again, your feet aching from what you had done as well as the rest of your body. 

“What…what was that…all about?” you gasped, nearly falling forward only to be caught by your boyfriend in his massive arms. 

“Bad day at practice.” 

Ohhh…that made sense. 

Then he lifted you up onto his shoulder and threw you over it like a sack of potatoes. You yelped as he began making his way back to your bedroom. 

“So I plan to work out all that anger and energy by having some fun for the rest of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next will be my favorite boy!!!! So stay tuned! eeeee I can't wait!


	16. Day 16- Toys (Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at a volleyball game to support your loving boyfriend and sit with his best friend Iwa. However, as the game begins, you aren't sure if you're going to be able to make it through without having a few...issues.
> 
> (Mini Spin off to One Steamy Weekend oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! I'm sorry I'm behind! I"m really trying to catch up but life gets in the way. You know how it goes. I finally got to do my favorite man and pretty boy, Oikawa!!!! This was a lot of fun to write because I adore this man! 
> 
> This is mini spin off of my Hot Springs challenge oneshot, One Steamy Weekend. There will be references to it, but don't worry if you haven't read it yet. This is just another example why they're both sex maniacs haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

Adjusting yourself on the hard wooden bleachers, you tried to make yourself comfortable. Well that was never going to happen at this point. Not only did you hate these seats but-

“Heeey, Y/N!” a familiar voice greeted. 

Turning towards the voice, you smiled at the sight of a familiar dark haired player. He shot a half grin your way and waved. 

“Iwaizumi?” 

“Well who else looks like me?” 

You shrugged as you carefully stood up. “Well…Mattsukawa looks just like you.” 

Rolling his eyes, he walked over to where you were. “Oh come on, I don’t look like him. At least not that much.” 

Giggling, you pulled him in for a hug. “Wow, I don’t even know when the last time we saw each other.” 

Pulling back, he smirked. “Probably at Shittykawa’s last game of the season last year.” 

“Ohhh right…you came all the way from Tokyo to watch him play. Such a good friend.” 

Snorting, he sat down next to your seat and you were forced to attempt to sit once again. “Yeah, I try to be even if he’s being a pain in my ass.” 

You laughed at his joke, trying to mask your anxiety over what was to come.

Facing the court ahead, he watched the staff trying to set up for the game. “Soooo…how are you and the moron doing lately?” 

“Oh! Just fine.” 

“How long has it been?” he asked, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. 

“Four years next month. Doesn’t really seem that long, but you know…time flies when you’re in love.” You responded, rubbing the back of your neck. 

“Yeah, seems like it. So you really love him?” 

Furrowing your brows, you gave him a hard look. “What? You don’t think I do?” 

“Hey, I’m not saying that at all.” He responded, holding up a hand in defense. “I’m just checking with you. Honestly, he seems happier when he’s with you.”

Your heart skipped a beat at Iwa’s words. Did Oikawa feel that way?

Truth be told, you knew he loved you. You knew that the day he told you how he was feeling. Heck, he said it like five times in a row while he cried. It was the first time he had ever told someone that and you couldn’t help but feel honored. 

Yes, your relationship didn’t start out the greatest. 

Arguing the first time you met during a game and then later fucking out the frustration in the locker room after that probably didn’t sound like a romantic story to begin with. But after some time getting to know each other sexually and mentally, you two gave in and started dating. 

Four years later, here you were, happy to be with the flirtatious and famous young volleyball player. 

“He does seem that way sometimes…” you mumbled, facing the court to see your boyfriend’s team enter the gym. 

“Well…take it from the childhood best friend, he’s crazy about you.” 

You smiled when you saw the familiar light brown haired man walk out and wave to the crowd. When he turned around and spotted you, he winked and blew a kiss to you.

Iwa internally groaned and sat back in his seat. “Yep, definitely a lovesick puppy.” 

As the team got into a huddle, you sighed and tried to relax as well, but jolted when a small sensation started inside of you. Was it butterflies? Ohhh in a way it could be. But not the kind that most people associated it with. 

No…this was something much…much different.

Your legs twitched while you tried to move into various sitting positions. ‘Why me? Why meeeeee?’ you mentally wailed, stealing a side glance at Iwa, who seemed more interested in your boyfriend instead of watching you move around. 

This was a horrible idea. Why did you ever agree to this insane idea?

Oh yeah, because you and your boyfriend were exhibitionists and tried so many sexual things that you lost count of the amount of things you did. 

Today, your loving boyfriend suggested to play a dangerous game while he played his own on the court. 

You were given a small vibrator and told to put it inside of you when you left the house. You had done it before, but it was mostly around the house or in the car. This time…he had the remote in his pocket while he was playing. 

How he was able to reach into his pocket without his teammates knowing and turning it on was a mystery. 

Taking a few deep breaths, you tried to ignore the feeling and focused your attention on the game. 

Oikawa did his special running spike that shocked the other team as they missed it. 

Even if the vibrations were still going, you managed a smile. That was your boyfriend alright. Your amazing boyfriend who was unstoppable. 

“I see he hasn’t changed a bit.” Iwa commented to the side. 

“Nah, he’s…always been this way. But getting a little stronger every day.” You tried to tell him, adjusting in your seat again. “Never stops practicing.”

Iwa snorted. “Oh yeah, that’s him alright.” 

As you tried to laugh with him, you felt the vibrations increase, making your legs twitch. Your fingers dug into the bottom of your jacket, tugging it closer to your body to shield your legs from Iwa. It wasn’t like you were wearing a skirt or anything that showed off your bare skin. Heck, you were wearing jeans that hid everything. 

Oikawa managed a few more spikes, his attention fully on the game. So here you were, stuck on a medium level, your body trying to decide whether to hold back or go along with the feeling. But you knew you couldn’t do the second one. Not while Iwa was here right next to you.

You watched as the team took a small time out to get hydrated and talk to their coach about what to do next. 

The feeling stopped for just a moment, allowing you to relax for a moment. Your panties were probably soaked by now. 

“He’s still fired up.” Iwa mumbled, shaking his head. 

Wiping your sweaty forehead, you heaved a shaky sigh. “Yeah…always is.” 

“What was I expecting exactly? For this moron to calm down? Heh, he’s always been like this since we were kids.” 

Imagining Oikawa as an energetic child would be rather funny. 

Just when you were about to say something to Iwa, the toy activated, this time on the highest setting, making you jump in your seat and yelp. 

Iwa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Oh yeah I’m fiiiiiiine!” your voice went higher, when you sat back down, the toy sliding deeper inside of your sex, vibrating against your g-spot. Covering your mouth, you stared at Iwa, whose eyebrows were halfway up your head. 

“Sorry…I thought I saw…a spiiiider…” you whined, squeezing your mouth when the toy went wild. 

At that moment, you glanced down at the court to see the devil himself smirking up at you from the crowd. That wicked smirk that either pissed you off to no end or scared you because of what was to come. 

“Uhhh…you sure?” 

Seeing Oikawa reach into his pocket again, you quickly stood up and jumped away from him. “I…uh…I think I need to run to the bathroom while they’re on timeout.” 

Before he could stop you, you tried to run, well hobbled, down the stairs and down the hall until you were completely alone. Your feet echoed through the hall, as you rushed to the end. 

When you stopped, you rested against the wall, feeling the toy vibrate so fast inside of you. “Fuuuuuck…ahhh…” you sighed as you glanced from side to side. 

When the coast was clear, you reached between your legs and adjusted the toy inside of you. You knew this was against the rules you both set, but fuck you needed a release or to stop this from happening. 

Suddenly the toy shut off and you let out a shaky sigh of relief and let your head fall back against the wall. 

“Little Cuuuuutie…is someone being naughty?” a voice sang before chuckling. 

Your eyes shot open and you turned your head to see Oikawa standing nearby, the remote in his fingers and a smirk on his lips. Toying with it in his fingers, he placed his free hand on his waist. 

Fuck…now you were in trouble. 

“W-wait! Aren’t you supposed to be playing?!” you squeaked as he took a few strides towards you. 

“Well after you left, you didn’t realize that we were at the halfway point. As soon as I saw that you were gone, I had come and find you. I had a hunch at what you were up to and it seems that I’m right.” 

Stopping right in front of you, you tried to get away, but his hand slapped against the wall next to your head, keeping you right there.

“Ohhh no no no, you can’t run away that easily.” 

With that, the toy activated again, on the highest setting. You let out a loud scream this time, since you both were alone. “Fuuuuuuck!” 

He chuckled at your reaction as the hand on the wall gripped your chin. “Look at me, Little Cutie.” 

Even if the pleasure was unbelievable and it was hard to concentrate, you lifted your head and attempted to open your eyes, tears beginning to well up from the intensity. 

He was giving you the same wicked smirk that he had on the court a few minutes ago. “Now now, you know our rules. You can’t move the toy or take it out until I say so. So tell me why you decided to break the rules.” 

Clicking on the remote, he made the vibrations slow down to a small amount. The fact that you hadn’t cum yet was a shock, but you tried to train yourself to hold out. In this relationship, you almost had to from the amount of sex you two had. 

“I…ah…I had to leave….Iwa…was going to see…” 

His thumb moved up to glide against your lower lip. “Ohhh yes. I could see that he was directly next to you. Seems that he followed my orders perfectly.” 

Your eyes widened as if you had just awakened from whatever state you were in. 

“Wait what? Did…does he know about this?! Did he know about what you put in me?!” you practically screeched. 

Your boyfriend shook his head as he turned the toy volume down, making you sigh. 

“Well of course he doesn’t know about the toy. I like keeping our sex life private, even from my best friend. The only thing I told him was to find you and sit next to you. Told him you might be lonely during the game.” 

Even if you were relieved that your secret was safe, that didn’t help the fact that you were ready to slap Oikawa for putting you in that situation in the first place. 

“You’re an asshole.” You ground out, your thighs rubbing together. 

“Calling the kettle black.” He reminded that you were just as bad as he was. “Payback for what you did last week when we were eating at that restaurant. Putting that cock ring on me when we were eating. I recall you telling me that I had to finish my dinner first before having desert.” 

Ohhhh right…you did do that.

“Payback is a bitch, isn’t it?” 

The toy came to life once again, but instead of leaving you pressed against the wall, he grabbed your waist and dragged you into another room. 

Your eyes widened when you spied lockers, several gym bags scattered across the ground and a few showers ahead. You were in the locker room. 

“Like old times, right?” he teased before locking the door behind you. Dragging you into the room, he pinned your body against the lockers while he loomed over you. “Just like the day we met.” 

Ohhhh fuck….

“W-wait! What about the game?! Halftime isn’t that long!” you squeaked as he unbuttoned your jeans. 

“Oh don’t worry, they can play without me. Besides, there are more pressing matters right now. Like watching you cum for me over and over…” 

Your pants were tugged down, revealing your underwear that were completely soaked through. The sounds of the vibrator filled the large locker room, making you whimper as it buzzed loudly. 

“B-but…what about winning?” 

His fingers trailed up your inner thighs. “Mm…that is quite a sight to see. Quite possibly one of my favorites. But right now…you’re more important.” 

Crouching down to the floor, he kissed the inside of your leg, his tongue coming out to drag against your skin. You sighed, leaning your head back against the metal. 

“What…if they come looking for you?” you moaned and your leg twitched as his fingers danced behind your kneecap. He always knew that sensitive spot. 

“Don’t worry, it’s locked and we’ll have time. We’ve been able to have a quickie in less than fifteen minutes. Not to mention…the day we met. What was it? An hour four maybe….four rounds?”

Your fingers curled against the lockers. “Once against the lockers. Twice on the bench. And then oral in the showers…fuck…” 

His fingers brushed over your panties, barely touching the now still toy. It wasn’t on, but that didn’t mean that you weren’t sensitive after it was on for awhile. 

“Have you cum yet?” 

Biting down on your lower lip, you shook your head. 

“No? Wow…you’ve been a good girl, haven’t you?” 

Releasing your lip, you whined as he adjusted the toy inside of you, just moving it just an inch more inside. “Kawa….I…I didn’t want to cum in front of Iwa.” 

“And of course you shouldn’t. I’m glad you didn’t do it and you saved it just for me.” 

Eyes squeezed shut as your lips quivered. “Just sh-shut up and fuck me. Let me cum already. Please.” 

Oikawa tsked you lightly. “Oh no no, you can’t just say it like that. I want you to beg me in that special tone of yours.” 

“What tone?” you growled, eyes opening just to glare at your lover. 

He hummed as he tugged the crotch of your panties to the side. “Mmm…you know…the tone that screams desperation. I like it when you’re begging for me. Such a sexy sound to hear.” 

You went to argue, but he grabbed the end of the toy and began to pull it out. 

“But if you want to yell instead, I can always take it out. Maybe tie you up and leave you here while I go play.” 

Your heart jumped at that suggestion. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Ohhhh I would for a naughty girl like you. I can find something to tie you up with and then I can just leave you in the shower. So you’ll be all nice and wet for me to take you.” 

You weren’t sure if that sounded sexy or scary. The idea of being caught by his team…tied up and naked for them…fuck! 

The toy continued to slip out of you and the tip was barely inside anymore. 

“What’s your decision, My Little Cutie?” he purred, licking his lips. 

“Fuck…fine…please…let me cum…Kawa…I just…I need it. Please….just let me cum. Turn it on and let me cum…” 

Pursing his lips, he hummed at your words. “Mm...since you said please.” 

The toy thrust completely back inside and it activated once again. Screams and whines echoed off the walls as his thumb rubbed yoru clit. Your nails dragged along the slippery lockers while you bucked your hips repeatedly. 

“Fuuuuck…fuck….meeeee…” you cried out. 

“That’s my good girl. Cum for me. You did such a good job and I want to see you cum.” He encouraged as he grabbed the end of the toy again and began moving it. 

You practically exploded around the vibrator, your juices practically squirting onto his face. He moaned at the reaction as he watched you writhe against the lockers. 

When you finally calmed down, the toy was pulled out and turned off. 

Your boyfriend pulled you against his chest, your face buried in his sweaty jersey. Yes, it did smell bad, but it was his scent that made you relax. His hands rubbed your back as you came back to Earth. 

“That’s it…it’s all over. You did wonderful for me, Cutie. So proud of you.” 

Snuggling against the fabric, you managed to lean up and kiss his neck. “Thank you…” 

“Don’t thank me yet, Little Cutie.” 

Before you could ask what he meant, Oikawa lifted you up into his arms and began grinding against you. 

“We still have a few minutes left to have some fun.”

About fifteen minutes later, you almost limped back up the stairs and to your seat. Iwa saw you coming and immediately stood up. 

“Hey, are you okay? You were gone for awhile.” 

“Oh ye-yeah….I’m all good.” You assured him, your throat sore from all the screaming. 

“You sure? You’re limping.” He said, glancing down your feet. 

Slowly sitting back down in your chair, you waved your hand. “Don’t worry about me, just rolled my foot to the side on the way to the bathroom. I’ll be fine.”

Iwa gave you a strange look before turning to the court to see Oikawa rushing onto the court, pulling his shorts back up. His eyes widened as realization kicked in and he shifted them back to you. 

You blushed as you stared at the court, trying not to say anything else. 

Iwa then shook his head and sat back down. 

He was pretty quiet for the rest of the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is so smug and he doesn't care what happens. But don't worry, she'll take good care of him when it's all said and done! lol
> 
> Next we're going back to My Hero and hopefully I'll have him done tonight since his will be short. Stay tuned!


	17. Day 17- Begging (Mirio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading a rather nasty article about you being fat, you hide away in your bedroom. However, your loving boyfriend to comes to your rescue and shows you how to love yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day! Yay! I'm almost caught up! This was my attempt at begging. Not as good as I hoped to go along with the theme, but I didn't want to change Mirio being so sweet and loving! I hope you enjoy it!

“Awww come on Sunshine…look at me.” The blonde pouted from the other side of the bed. 

You refused to look at him as you faced the wall beside spot. Tears were rolling down your cheeks and your body shook with each sob. 

“Sunshine…” 

“No…I can’t…” you gasped between sobs. 

You felt his warm hand touch your bare arm. “Please? I just want to wipe those tears away.” 

Hesitantly, you did as he said and turned onto your back, tears shimmering on your face. 

“Heeyyy…what’s wrong?” he asked softly, his thumb brushing over your skin. “Why are you crying? Did you have a bad day at work? Did I do something wrong? Awww Sunshine, I’m sorry if I ate the last dumpling in the fridge. I was just very hungry at lunch and I knew you weren’t home so…” 

Grabbing his large hand, you held it close to your chest. “Noooo no no. It’ not that, Baby. I could never be upset about that.” 

Mirio’s blue eyes shined in the dark. “Oh…are you sure? I mean, I know they’re your favorite and all.”

“No no, it’s okay. I honestly didn’t even notice the dumplings.” You rasped before clearing your throat. 

He frowned at the sight of your tears. “Then what is it, Sunshine?” 

Shutting your eyes tightly, you tried to find your words. “Baby…am I too fat?” 

“What?” he exclaimed, making your eyes open. “No! Of course you aren’t! Why would you say that?” 

Sniffling, you pulled the covers over your body, shielding it from him.

“Did someone else say you were fat? Come on, you can tell me.” 

You pointed to the magazine that lay on the floor beside your bed. “The public is asking why the popular hero Lemillion is with a short and fat girl like me.” 

Practically jumping off the bed, he snatched it up and began flipping through the pages frantically. When he found the nasty gossip article, his lips thinned into a line. His eyes darted to each line, his lips silently saying each sentence. 

When he was done, he lowered the magazine and his eyes met yours. 

Lower lip trembling, you pulled the covers over your head. 

The covers were yanked off of you and Mirio stood over you. “Sunshine.” 

“No! Maybe they’re right! Maybe you need to be with someone prettier. Skinnier. More…beautiful…” you mumbled, looking away as fresh tears began to form. 

Inhaling sharply, he yanked his shirt over his head before pouncing on top of you. Squirming, you tried to push him away only for Mirio to grab your wrists and pinned them above your head. 

“Now you look at me, Sunshine.” His voice dropped to something more serious. When you didn’t, he sighed. “Come on, I don’t want to ask that again.” 

Sniffling, you turned your head to see Mirio only inches from your face, his lips turned down. 

“Now you listen to me, Sunshine. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

You tried to argue, but he interrupted you.

“Don’t even try to argue with me because it’s true. I fell for you the minute we saw each other at that fast food restaurant. You had on that adorable pink dress with little teddy bears on the skirt, your hair in curls, and of course that adorable smile on your lips when I asked for your name.” 

His mouth relaxed slowly. 

“I love the way you laugh when I tell a joke. I love when you dance to your favorite song, those cute curves swaying from side to side. And I especially love the way you sigh when we’re all snuggled up on the couch.” 

One hand left your wrist so he could brush your hair away from your eyes. 

“Y/N….I don’t care what any magazine article says about you or me. I love you no matter what.” 

Blinking away your tears, you offered a weak smile. “R-really?” 

“Of course I do, I will always love you until the end of time.” Then he chuckled softly, that sweet grin appearing on his lips. “Heh, I know it might sound a little cheesy, but that’s just how I feel when I’m around you.” 

Then he leaned down to kiss your neck. “So beautiful…your body…your skin…everything is perfect for me.” 

“Mirio…” you gasped when his teeth grazed your skin. 

Both of his hands released your wrists so he could pull your shirt up your body. Then he pulled your shorts and panties down. 

“H-hey…what are you…Mirio!” you squeaked, trying to cover up your naked body. 

Sitting up on his knees, he smiled. “I just want to worship that beautiful body.” Then he grabbed your wrists and held them above your head again. “Now what did I say about covering yourself up? I don’t want to have to tie you down, Sunshine.”

Even if he sounded cheerful, you knew behind that was a very dominant man who loved to tease. 

“So…will you cover up again?” 

Blushing, you shook your head. 

“That’s a good girl. Now keep your wrists here while I kiss every inch of your skin.” 

You did as he said and watched as your boyfriend trailed his lips down your torso, shoulders and neck. He took his time, slowly grazing over every freckle or scar that he managed to discover. 

As he descended, he missed your breasts by going down the valley and to your stomach. You wished that he at least kissed a nipple or sucked on it, but you didn’t want to say anything yet. 

“Uh oh….I found them…” 

Jerking your head up, you tried to see what he was doing when he reached your abdomen. “Found what?” 

Mirio’s eyes met yours and he giggled. “I found those curves you were talking about.” Then he playfully bit each of your hips, making you squeal. 

“Ah! Mirio!” 

He continued to laugh as he left small bites and licks on your skin. Your boyfriend kept this up for awhile, making sure to mark up your body with each movement. 

“I’ve gotta be able to show everyone that you’re mine. That these curves are mine and I love them.” 

Your hands grabbed the pillow behind your head and your hips arched up as he moved to your thighs next. Every bite was just as sensitive as the last one. 

He knew what he was doing and how much you loved it when he teased your thighs. 

“Mirio…ahh…stop…” 

“But why? I’m not done yet?” he chuckled before biting into your inner thigh. 

You yelped and felt heat rush between your thighs. Were you getting turned on by this? Normally, you two would share a few kisses before adding a little foreplay into things and then it would lead to actual sex. 

But since he was taking his time and prolonging things, you couldn’t help but feel a little more turned on. 

“Mirio…I get the point…just…please kiss me…” 

He stopped at your knee and sat up again. “Hmm...you know…I kind of like hearing you beg.” He giggled as he lifted your leg up, hooking it over his shoulder. Then his lips kissed your ankle and moved down your calf. “Maybe you should keep begging.” 

“You…can’t be serious…” you gasped as he stroked the back of your knee. 

“Well…some can’t really tell when I am, but maybe for now I am. So come on Sunshine. Beg for me.”

The fingers on your knee moved down between your legs, stroking the skin right below your sex. 

Closing your eyes, you tried to focus on anything else. “Mirio…come on…I get the point…”

“That doesn’t sound like begging, Sunshine.” He sang playfully as he moved his lips back between your thighs and bit down a little harder. 

As he lay back down on his stomach, he resumed his previous position. 

Heat flowed through your body and you gripped the pillow tightly. “Fuck…fine fine…please…I want your mouth between my legs.” 

“But aren’t I already doing that?” he teased playfully. 

“Ngh…I mean….down there…”

“Down where?” 

Now this was getting ridiculous. 

“On my…pussy…” 

Grinning against your skin, he laughed. “Ohhh there’s that naughty girl I love so much. Keep talking.”

Whimpering as he blew hot breath against your throbbing clit, you arched against the bed. “Pl-please…Baby…I need you…I just…fuck…I need you…” 

Pursing his lips, he hummed for a moment. “Well…I could…but I want you to do something for me first.”

“Whaaaat?” you whined, as he continued to blow hot air against you. 

“I want you…to tell me that you are beautiful and that you won’t say anything bad about your body again. And if you do, I’ll take you nice and slow.”

Gritting your teeth, you contemplated over things. It was very hard for you to admit. You didn’t like your body and the rest of the world didn’t. But Mirio, you knew that he was completely honest about it. You knew he loved you more than anything in the world and would do just about anything to make you smile. 

But your own self esteem held you back. As it always did.

“Come on, Sunshine. I just want you to say that you’re beautiful and then I’ll give you what you want.” 

“But Mirio…”

“If you keep telling yourself that you’re ugly, then you’ll always think you are. But if you start saying you’re beautiful…maybe it’ll help you.” Mirio offered with a smile this time. 

Biting your lower lip, you closed your eyes for a moment. 

“Just try it, Sunshine.” 

Releasing your lip, you sighed. “I’m beautiful.” 

“There we go. Now keep saying it.”

“I’m beautiful…” 

“Louder.” He encouraged, his hands skimming up your hips. 

“I’m beautiful.”

“Again.” 

Your heart began racing in your chest. “I’m beautiful.”

“That’s it. Now beg for me and say it again.” 

His voice sounded closer, but you still kept your eyes closed. 

“Please Mirio…I know I’m beautiful…but I need you please…I love you…”

A hand smoothed over your cheek and you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend smiling down at you.

“There, now that wasn’t so hard was it.” He sighed as he wrapped your legs around his waist, his cock pressing against your weeping slit. “Now…I want you to scream it when we’re having fun, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much cuter than expected! I love Mirio's positivity! 
> 
> Next up we're going back to Haikyuu and it's time for my other favorite boy! Also the next one will be kind of a mini smut spinoff of one of my Yagami related stories. Think you can figure out who I'm talking about? ;)


	18. Day 18- In The Kitchen (Sugawara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying with the Kurasuno family for awhile, your boyfriend and mafia doctor, Sugawara is feeling frisky when you're making dinner for the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know...I'm late. I'm really trying to get these out every day, but my job has me gone most of the day and I only have a few hours to write before bedtime. Some of these may be written in November because I'm taking my time with writing them. Just to let you guys know. I'm also working on a Halloween Denki oneshot on the side too. So I'm very busy....
> 
> IMPORTANT: This chapter goes along with my Sugawara mafia story, Cute As A Button and Sweet As Sugar. There will be some spoilers in this, just to let you know. The beginning will be a recap....and the end will have a special surprise. ;) if you haven’t read it before, then you can just skip down to “as you spun...” and then you shouldn’t see too many spoilers. I just loved this couple so much and wanted to write more of them. 
> 
> Suga might be a bit different in this. Reason why is because I just started watching season 3 and he's being a bit more energetic than he is usually. He's rather funny like this haha
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! And this is for Aurora Hearts because I know how much you love Suga!

You swayed to the music that was playing on a nearby radio that sat on the kitchen counter. Singing softly, you continued peeling potatoes that were going to be used in the stew for tonight’s dinner. 

The boys were all out on a mission and you told them that you’d have dinner waiting for them when they got home. 

Lately things had been going pretty well with the underground mafia group. Oikawa was losing some ground due to…well you weren’t really sure what Daichi was up to. He was the only one who knew why you were winning, but he never really told you why you were. He was still disappearing at odd hours of the night and day. You questioned him sometimes, why he came home so late by himself, his clothes disheveled, red marks on his lips and neck, and of course some nasty scratches on his arms. 

Instead of telling you, he’d assure you that it was just a nasty scuffle he got into with someone. You had a feeling that he wasn’t telling the truth. 

So you would let Daichi do his thing and see the effects on the city. 

For the past six months, you had been living with the Kurasuno family, a family who you were told to fear by your psychotic ex and mafia leader, Tooru Oikawa. You had managed to escape his clutches, on the brink of death, and ended up waking up in the Kurasuno hideout. But instead of being this terrifying group of gangsters, it turned out that it was just a cover and they were just a bunch of men who had been wronged in their past. Now, their goal was to take down Oikawa and restore peace to this side of the city. 

They were family to you and you didn’t know what you’d do without them. They treated you like their little sister and they all enjoyed your company. So about two months ago, you had been officially inducted into the family with a new tattoo, which you showed off proudly. 

All of the boys were very excited about this. Especially Suga. 

Oh Suga. Sweet Sugawara, the doctor and the literal heart of this whole operation, well besides Daichi, and of course your knight and shining armor as well as your loving boyfriend. He had been so caring towards you from the moment you woke up in their clinic. Making sure you were taken care of, fed, and of course allowing you to be his assistant. 

What more could you ask for? 

As you spun around to put something in the bowl, movement out of the corner of your eye made you jump and hold up the knife in that direction. 

“Whoa! Easy! Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” Suga yelped, holding up his hands in defense. 

Sighing as you lowered the blade, you frowned at your boyfriend. “You know sneaking up behind me isn’t fun.” 

Rubbing the back of his head, Suga grinned sheepishly. “Riiight…sorry. I forgot. Can you forgive me?” 

After taking a deep breath and relaxing, you smiled at the silver haired man. “I suppose, if you help me get dinner ready.” 

“Yes Ma’m.” he responded, marching over to the stove to help. 

You turned down the music on the radio and set the knife back down on the cutting board before you pecked him on the lips. However, when you went to pull away, he wrapped a hand around your forearm and tugged you closer.

“I’m not done yet, Sugar.” 

Your lips met again and you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips moving against one another. His hands slid down your sides, caressing them slowly as he begged for entrance with his tongue. 

But you pulled back before he could get you to open it. “Now now, don’t you start with me, we need to get dinner done before the rest of the guys get back.”

His arms tightened around your body, keeping you planted where you were. “But that’ll be a few hours from now.” He pouted playfully, earning an elbow nudge from you. 

“Suga…what’s gotten into you today? The chemicals in the clinic getting to you?” you teased before going to grab the veggies to dump in the pot.

“Oh ha ha, very funny. Can’t I just show some affection, Sugar?” he asked, his hands going to your waist. 

Shrugging him off, you chuckled as you began stirring everything together. “Yeah, but lately, your kind of affection is going…a little below the belt.” 

It was true. Ever since that night when Suga got to experience lovemaking for the first time, he had been rather frisky the last few months. At first it was just sweet kisses in the clinic turning into heated sessions, but now it was almost every single day he was surprising you by picking you up and carrying you off to bed. 

It was a shocker that the guys didn’t notice this. Yes, they knew you were in bed together, but they didn’t see the look in his eyes when he would literally sweep you off your feet and carry you off like a horny caveman. 

You didn’t really care so much, but you were worried the guys would see one of these days. Last thing you wanted was to be the joke of the group. Currently, that spot was taken by Tsukishima, who had been coming home with bite marks on his neck for whenever he’d come home from visiting a certain nearby leader. You didn’t want to be that joke. 

Suga sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter. “But Sugar…can’t I show you how much I adore you?” 

Lifting up the spoon, you pointed at him. “Later. At least wait until everyone goes to bed.” 

Puffing out his lower lip, he folded his arms across his chest. “Fine…” 

You giggled at his reaction and went back to the stew. 

Another thing that changed about Suga was he was much more playful whenever you were together. When you first arrived, he had been professional and very straight forward. But now, he was acting like he didn’t have a care in the world as long as you were there beside him. 

What would you do without him?

Eventually he gave up and started helping you get dinner together. You finished off the stew while he set the table in the other room. You both shared small talk about the latest mission and even asked about what Tanaka’s latest attempt at flirting with the hacker, Kiyoko. 

When everything was done, Suga began helping you clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

“Sooooo…is it later now?” he asked suddenly, making you snort. 

“Koushi….” 

“What? I’m just….curious.” 

“And curiosity leads to mischief in your case, Koushi.” You quipped, setting the dirty pots and pans in the sink. “You know, ever since I got here you’ve been…different.” 

His silver brows furrowed. “And that’s a bad thing?” 

“No! Of course not, I’m just…seeing a different side to you, that’s all.” 

“Again, not sure if it’s a bad thing or not.” 

Shaking your head, you placed your hands on his chest and pecked his lips. “It’s a good thing, don’t worry.” 

Rolling his eyes, Suga pecked your lips a few more times before he held you against him, his lips pressed firmly against his. Just like before, his hands were smoothing over your hips and sides, pushing your shirt up just a little to touch the bare skin. 

“Koushi…” you warned. 

“Just…a few minutes…” he begged, his tongue sliding across your lower lip. “I’ll be quick…” 

“Koushi…” you repeated, your body arching when his blunt nails dragged along your waist, one of your weak spots. “Ahh…” 

“I’ll be fast…I just…I need you…” he mumbled between kisses. “Please….” 

“But what if…the boys get back?” you sighed, your eyes fluttering closed as he kissed down your jaw. 

“I’ll be fast…they’re on the other side of town and they’re doing some recon on one of Oikawa’s warehouses, they’ll be gone for a few hours.”

“But…” you started before you squeaked, backing into the island counter. Then he grabbed your hips, lifting you up on top of it. “Koushi!” 

Pulling away from your neck, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. “Come on, Sugar. Just this once.” 

Narrowing your eyes, you slowly unbuttoned your shirt even if you were skeptical. “I know what happens when you say just once. Just once turns into….four rounds?” 

Grinning sheepishly, he helped you take your shirt off and began working on your jeans. “I’m sorry, but you know I can’t help myself sometimes. I just like spoiling that cute body. I love every inch of you…” he whispered as his lips touched your collarbone, sliding your bra strap down your shoulder. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as you held onto his bare arm, trying to stay sitting up. “Koushi…I know…you like this…but ahhh…” 

“Oh come on, Sugar. Don’t try and argue with me when I’m trying to make love to you.” He mumbled between kisses as he rolled your jeans down, making you lift yourself up so they could stop at your ankles. 

Pulling back, he gently pulled them off your feet and tossed them to the side. As he began taking off his own pants, he smiled up at you. 

You felt heat pool between your legs. Why did this man have this affect on you? 

Whenever he’d smile or wink at you, you would swoon. If he kissed you, your knees went weak. And when it came to making love, you thought you’d pass out from the intensity between you. 

“Koushi…what if we make a mess?” 

His fingers pulled the cups of your bra down, letting your breasts spill out. Licking his lips at the sight of your hard nipples, Suga leaned down to flick his tongue against one. 

Your eyes rolled back as you gripped his shoulders, trying to stay upright. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll clean up after we have our fun.” 

With the last words said, he captured a nipple between his lips and began to suck on it hard. Rolling it over his tongue, he moaned as one hand stroked your inner thigh. 

Your head fell back as you let out some soft moans, feeling the heat and pleasure seep into your body. “Koushi…”

He kept this up for a little bit, sucking and nibbling at the tiny buds on your chest until they were hard, wet, and bright red. Admiring his work, he gently pushed you backwards, your bare back meeting the cold counter.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as his hands dragged down your torso until they landed at your hips. Hooking his fingers into the sides of your panties, he yanked them down, leaving you completely naked in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Now I want you to hold onto the counter and don’t move your hands, okay?” 

You nodded as your fingers grabbed at the edges of the counter. Then you sighed when you felt his mouth on your stomach, drawing closer to your dripping sex. 

Suga always had a way of making you so wet with just a few words or just a look. 

“So wet already? I thought you didn’t want to do this…” he teased playfully. 

“Sh-shut up, Koushi…” you whimpered as his mouth moved between your thighs. 

Throwing a leg over his shoulder, he dove in and his mouth latched onto your folds. His tongue was quick, thrusting inside of your sex, exploring it as if he was trying to memorize every bit. 

“Koushi! Fuck…ahhh…” you cried out, gripping the counter with a white-knuckled grip while your eyes rolled back. 

Moaning, he began eating you out earnestly, watching your body arch and bend against him. Your juices sloshed back and forth as his tongue moved against you. 

“You’re so…sweet…like sugar…” he chuckled, his tongue teasing your clit. 

He loved saying that anytime he tasted you. You didn’t mind one bit. 

He didn’t take too longer to eat you out as he pulled away and pushed his boxers down, revealing his hard and dripping cock. “I know I usually make you cum with my mouth, but since we’re on a timeframe here, I figured we’d get to the best part.” 

One hand held your hip down while his other gripped his thick cock, dragging it up and down your folds a few times. Something that you noticed about Suga after you made love the first time, he loved to tease you. He loved watching you moan and plead for him to stop and he always told you how sexy you were when you finally got your way, screaming and gasping for him to go on. 

“Ready for me, Sugar?” he asked softly, circling the tip against your sensitive clit. 

Biting your lip, you nodded quickly. 

“That’s not a verbal answer.”

Groaning deeply, you released your lip and panted. “Yes…please…Koushi…” 

A smirk curled at his lips as he pressed the tip at your entrance and began pushing inside. “Good girl.”

You inhaled sharply as he pushed inside, stretching you out just barely. Your body seized up as he sunk inside further. 

The look of absolute pleasure on Suga’s face was enough to drive you wild. Those beautiful eyes rolled back in pleasure, his teeth gritting as he tried to concentrate, the way his jaw clenched….fuck! You weren’t going to last long.

Winding your legs around his waist, he gripped your hips tightly and plunged deep inside of the tight channel. 

“Fuuuuuck sooo tight….” He groaned out, his head falling back. “Ahhh…Sugar….” 

Holding onto the counter, you let him take you however he wanted. Starting out slow, he stretched you out further and further with each thrust. Whenever he’d fill you up, you nearly lost your mind, your eyes rolling back while your legs trembled. If he wasn’t gripping your legs, you were sure they would drop. 

It felt so good…soooo fucking good! 

“Koushi…ahhh…faster…please…” 

Groaning deeply, he picked up the pace, his hips driving harder with each thrust. The sinful sounds of skin slapping mixed with your moans were the only thing you could hear as he pounded deep. 

Your body felt like it was on fire the more he went, like it was about to explode from the intensity. 

The familiar feeling the coil in your stomach began pulling tighter and tighter into a ball, threatening to break, making you whimper his name repeatedly. 

“Koushi…Koushi…Koushi….I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum…please…” 

Moaning along with you, you watched as Suga clenched his jaw and practically fucked you into the counter. 

Suddenly you came around his cock, arching your back against the cold counter. He followed shortly, his cum shooting deep inside of your sex. 

You two had gotten rid of condoms about a month ago since he had been so adamant on getting you birth control. He kept telling you how much he wanted to have no barriers between you two and you couldn’t help but agree with him. 

It was a good decision. 

Suga released your legs and leaned down to kiss your lips. He panted heavily against your mouth, his hands trembling as he stroked your bare sides. 

“Such a good girl…”

You sighed heavily before managing a smile. “I try…”

Chuckling, he pecked your lips a few times as he let you both come down from your high.

You loved this man more than anything in your life and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Your sweet doctor, Sugawara. Your Koushi. 

A creak from behind you got both of your attention as you jerked your heads to the kitchen door. 

In your upside-down view, you spied a disheveled Daichi standing there, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. 

You squealed, covering your bare chest immediately. Why was Daichi home?!

Suga slid a hand under your back, making you sit up some he couldn’t hide you the best he could. Pressing your chest against Suga’s, you stole a glance over your shoulder.

Just like usual, his shirt was half tucked and half unbuttoned, his pants zipper was down, his hair was messier than usual, claw marks down his arms, and red stuff on his lips. However, the newest thing on him was a bite mark on his neck. A pretty nasty one too. 

“Uhhh…sorry for bursting in on you two…I just…” 

Suga wrapped an arm around your bare torso, keeping you against his chest. “Wasn’t expecting you home this early.” 

Rubbing the back of his head, Daichi shrugged. “Uhhh…yeah…neither did I.” 

Suga smirked against your head and laughed. “Sooooo….Catherine the Great got you again?” 

That got your attention as your eyes widened slightly. 'Catherine?'

Daichi grinned sheepishly before walking away, limping as he made his way to his room. “Make sure to clean up the kitchen when you’re done!” 

When he was gone, you stole a glance at your boyfriend. “Catherine the Great? What does that mean?” 

Suga just laughed and kissed your lips quickly. “Don’t worry about her. Now come on, let’s get cleaned up and get dinner ready.”

You really wanted to ask what he meant, but Suga was handing over your clothes before you could say anything.

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything later and I mean it this time.” He promised, pecking your lips again. “Trust me.”

You offered him a half smile. “You know I do.” Then you smacked your forehead. "Also...Daichi saw me naked...fuck..."

"Don't worry, he didn't see much. Besides, he was bound to catch us sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I didn't want anyone to see. Now he's going to tell the rest of the group and-"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Especially since we caught him like that...I doubt he's going to tell the guys about this." Pecking your lips again, he helped you pull your shirt on. "Now come on, let's get finished up and then after dinner, we can continue this later."

Rolling your eyes, you pulled the shirt over your head. "You're insatiable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then....didn't expect that ending? Well that ending is just a preview of what I've got coming soon. That's right, Daichi is getting his own story and I plan to make it lots of fun and a ton of steam. So keep an eye out when I get the first chapter done.
> 
> Thanks everyone! Next up is....well not just one person. And it's one of my favorite Yagami audio characters! He's super underrated but maaaaan i love his audios! It's gonna be interesting....


	19. Day 19- Edging (Monoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing your lover on TV being...well Monoma, you decide to surprise him when he gets home for being a jerk to the other heroes. And he's going to pay for his bad behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo I'm so sorry for the long wait! Yes, I know that I said that I'd get it done soon. But the problem is...life and work took over my life this past week. Buuuut in between all of that I have been writing. 
> 
> Yes, I know I said in the last chapter that I would do a certain pairing, but the problem is...I'm having WAAAAAAY too much fun writing it and it's taking over my free time. So what I'm going to do is....I'm pushing that chapter to the end of Kinktober. That way I can focus on the other days. It's gonna be worth the wait, trust me. I'm also working my Halloween entry for the Yagami writing challenge. We're getting Denki!!!!! 
> 
> This chapter with Monoma...I have to say...this guy is sooooo underrated and needs more love! I actually love his Yagami audios! They hit soooo different! Sooooo for this...I want to warn, I went a little crazy. Dom Reader....just warning you. And some degrading. Also with the help of Mamasweet....I love you and your amazing brain for helping me!

“Strip for me.” You instructed your boyfriend, who had just walked in the door. 

Copycat hero, Neito Monoma, stopped the second the door closed behind him. “Excuse me?” 

Pushing up the sleeves of your shirt, you folded your arms across your ample chest. “You heard me. Strip for me.” 

Narrowing his eyes, he mimicked your position, leaning back against the front door. “And if I refuse? I mean, I just got home and to demand something of me is rather...harsh and rude.” 

Always the first one to backtalk. 

“Then your punishment will get worse.” You informed him coolly. 

You weren’t really sure what he’d do at this point. Neito was unpredictable sometimes, depending on the day. Some days, he loved to give in just because he was desperate and other times, he wanted to fight back against you, just because he loved the intensity and the chase. 

From across the room, you saw his shoulders tense up under his hero costume and his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “Ahh…threatening isn’t becoming, Darling.” He sang, his voice slightly shaky. 

Oh you knew you had him.

Taking a few strides towards him, you uncrossed your arms. Once you were only a few inches from him, you reached forward, gripping his necktie. “Ohhh I think you like it.” Your fingers dragged down the silky tie before wrapping it around your wrist and tugging you closer. “Being a sassy little brat. Pissing me off. Practically asking for the punishment.” 

His blue eyes were wide and scared, but you saw something else behind them. Pure lust.

When people saw Monoma out in the field, they saw a sarcastic and narcissistic asshole that kept opening his mouth. When people saw the hero, Phantom Thief, he was slightly professional, but everyone saw him trying to taunt his enemies. 

But when he was with you…the rest of the world had no idea what sort of man you turned him into. Out of everyone in the world, you terrified him the most. 

“What? Nothing to say to that? Come on, Phantom Thief. Cat got your tongue?” 

His lips quivered, but he shook his head. “N-no…you…you’re just making assumptions that aren’t true.” 

Seeing that he was submitting, you released the tie and stepped back. “Good. Now then, take your jacket off and the shirt. Leave your pants on.” Then you held out your hand, curling your fingers up. “And give me the necktie.”

He stood there for a few moments, staring you down. You could see the conflict in his eyes, whether to fight back or let you take charge and dominate him. 

“Well? Are you going to be good and obey me? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way? I can go either way.” 

He hesitated for a moment before he shook his head. Slowly, he removed the jacket and pulled the tie over his head. Once it was in your possession, he unbuttoned the shirt and let it drop to the floor as well. 

After removing his shoes, you walked behind him and pulled his arms back. Using the silky fabric in your hand, you tied his wrists together and ran a finger down his spine. You watched as he arched, shoulders tensed, and a small moan escaping his lips. 

Your favorite sight to see. 

Your hands then went to his bare waist and dragged your fingertips lightly over his muscles. “Ohhh…you were so bad on the news today. Saw you trying to tell off poor Gound Zero today during a fight. You tried distracting him and you nearly let the villain get away.” 

Suddenly your right hand shot down between his legs and squeezed his length inside. His head fell back and he moaned loudly. “Ohhhh!” 

Always the loud one in the bedroom. 

“I don’t like it when you’re trying to make other heroes lose. That’s childish and you need to stop doing it.” You growled in his ear, squeezing his length again. 

“Ahh…I…fuck…” he moaned, arching his hips against your hand. 

“You know my rules. You behave, you get rewarded. But since you broke them…that means I’ll have to punish you, my naughty little Prince.” 

He choked out a moan when you ground your hips against his backside in times with your strokes. 

Your lips pressed against his ear, you bit his lobe and growled huskily. “Go wait in the bedroom for me.” 

When you released his hardening cock, you watched as he slowly walked towards the back hall that led to your room, his bound hands staying right where you put them. But when he stopped, Neito turned around slowly. 

“Wh-where do you want me, Mistress?” 

Smirking at his compliance, you folded your arms across your chest. “Stand at the foot of the bed and face it. Don’t you dare do anything else until I say so.” 

Nodding once, he turned back and went to the bedroom.

When he was gone, you exhaled and started bouncing on your feet, pumping your arms as you tried to hype yourself up. 

Yes, you were a dominant lover when it came to your boyfriend, but you weren’t always perfect at getting into character. Sometimes, you had to hype yourself up before getting into the fun part. You had to think about all the punishment you could inflict and how to go through with making him suffer. You had to be meticulous. 

When you finally got your blood pumping and your game face on, you made your way to the bedroom.

Walking inside, you spied Monoma standing at the foot of the bed, facing it. 

“Ohhh…good boy.” You purred as you moved behind him, your fingers trailing over his back. “You followed my directions. I suppose, you deserve a small reward.” 

Sliding your hands down to the button on his pants, you undid it and pulled the zipper down. Then you let the pants pool at his ankles.

“Now get them off and push them to the side.”

You watched him step out of them before kicking the fabric to the side, leaving Monoma in just his boxers. 

Your hand moved back around to the front and you gave the small bulge a few gentle strokes. He sighed as his head fell, his hips arching towards your touch. But just as he was getting into it, your hand was gone and both hands were on his back. 

“Mm…no fair…” he pouted. 

“Nothing is ever fair when I’m in charge, remember?” you reminded him before humming, dragging your nails along his bare skin. “Now then…back to the punishment. But what should I do to you? Hmmm…so many choices. Pain or pleasure?” 

“Ahh…both?” he breathed softly.

“Mm…that is a possibility. I suppose I can allow this since you did as I told you a few minutes ago.” Your lips touched his ear. “Now you need to behave for me. If you do, I’ll reward you. Do you understand?” 

He nodded, but you bit down on his earlobe before whispering, “I want you to answer me.” 

“Y-yes…Mistress.” 

“Yes what, Little Prince?”

He shivered at the name. “Yes, I understand.” 

“Good boy. Now stand still for a moment.” 

He did as he was told and you left to rummage through your dresser drawers. You managed to locate what you needed and returned to your boyfriend, weapons of choice in hand. Your fingers played with the elastic on his boxers with your free hand. 

“M-Mistress…what are you going to do to me?” he asked shakily. 

Your lips dragged along his shoulder as you tugged down one side of his boxers. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out, my Little Prince.” 

He whined as you slid your fingers across the waistline, grazing one of his weak spots on his hips. Then they went further into his boxers until they located something. 

“Mmm…are you hard for me already?” you asked, you fingers moving to his length once again and squeezed it. 

“Fuuuck! St-stop…teasing me and tell me what you’re going to do.” 

Frowning against his skin, you bit down on his shoulder, making him yelp. “Again, you always try to do it the hard way.” 

Unable to let him continue, you pushed the boxers down and got to work. Leaning over his shoulder, you watched yourself wrap some velvet rope around his cock, securing a small bullet vibrator around it. He gasped at what you were doing, but didn’t stop you. 

When it was on him, you pushed against his back. “Get on the bed, sit on your knees, and face me.” 

Once again, he obeyed you and was now facing you, waiting for further instructions. His arms were still bound and his cock stood up straight, the small silver vibrator pressed against it. 

Going back to the dresser again, you returned with a remote and held it up for him to see. “Remember this?” 

His blue eyes widened in horror and he began shaking his head. “W-wait…not that…I…” 

Suddenly you hit the button, setting the vibrations on a low level. The second you did, he let out a loud moan, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

“I don’t believe I said for you to tell me no.” you taunted as you watched him feel the sensations. 

His head fell back, his mouth hanging open as moans filled the room. “Fuck…ah…ahhhh…Mistress…” 

“Feel good?” you asked, twirling the remote between your fingers. 

“Ahh…you…you…oh fuck…” he tried to argue, but you turned up the intensity a little more. 

“Ah ah ah, don’t try and argue. I’ll make it much worse for you if you try and backtalk. Then again, if you even call it backtalk.” you snickered as you watched him suffer for a few more moments. 

You could see the tip glistening with pre-cum, showing that he was indeed enjoying it. 

But when you knew he was enjoying it too much, you suddenly shut the toy off and watched as his hips rode the air, wanting for the feeling to return. When he realized what you had done, his eyes shot open and he was panting. 

“Wh-what? Why…did you stop?” he breathed out. 

You merely shrugged. “Well…it’s your punishment, isn’t it?” 

“What?” he asked again, his voice breaking slightly at the end. 

“Why edging you of course, Little Prince. Just when you think you’re going to get that sweet release, I’ll prevent it from happening. That’s just the kind of woman I am.” 

Then you took a few steps towards the bed, your head tilted to the side. 

“Fun, isn’t it?” 

Glaring up at you, your lover opened his mouth to argue, but once again, you quickly shut him down by turning on the toy again. 

“What was that? Were you going to argue with me?” you taunted playfully before reaching down to grab his silky blonde hair, tilting his head up. “I don’t think so, Little Prince.” 

He tried to keep composure, but the way you were looking at him and the feeling of the vibrations made his eyes water and his moans grow louder. 

Slowing the toy down again, you tilted his head back a little more. “Kiss me.”

Whining, he inched his lips out, weakly trying to get you to come to him. You complied, crushing your mouth onto his. You moaned at the sweet taste of lemon on his lips. He always had a habit of chewing lemon flavored candy when he was on the job. 

Your tongue delved inside of his mouth, tangling with his heatedly. He gasped and moaned as you turned on the toy on the lower setting again. 

Puling back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connected your lips, making your lover look much more lewd.

Wiping your mouth, you released his head and stepped back. “Such a naughty Prince you are. What do you think the other heroes would say if they saw you right now? Hm?”

Keening as you turned up the intensity again, you watched him arch his back. 

"What would they say if they saw how soft...and pathetic you look begging to cum. And just from a measly little vibrator. What if they heard you begging for my pussy? Hmm? How much of a little bitch do you think they'd call you? You'd probably like it...."

Biting his lip hard, he tried to remain in control, but you knew he was breaking. 

“Come on, Little Prince, Say it.” 

“Ngh…I…fuck…” 

Turning down the toy once again, you leaned down closer to his face. “What was that?” 

Opening his eyes again, you saw the desire behind them. “I…ah…” 

Running a finger down his jaw line, you watched him lean into your touch. “So obedient, like a little puppy. You love it when I degrade you like this, don’t you? Making you whimper and whine while I make you suffer? Edging your sweet little orgasm until you’re about to break?” 

Cupping his face in your hand, you watched his eyes lock onto yours. “M-Mistress…” 

“Yes?” 

“I…I…” 

“Use your words and I might let you cum.” 

He gulped slowly before his lips quivered. “I…love…it…” 

“You what?” you asked, cupping your ear with the other hand. 

“I love it…when you make me like this…” he gasped out. 

Stroking his cheek with your thumb, you kissed his sweaty forehead. “There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Weakly, he nodded and kissed the inside of your hand, making you smirk. 

You had him in the palm of your hand, literally. 

Moving your hand down to his shoulder, you gently pushed him back until he fell onto the covers. “Now my Little Prince, I don’t believe you’ve suffered enough. Maybe a few more times to edge you will satisfy me.” 

“W-wait…no…you promised…” 

“Oh no no, I didn’t promise anything. I said if you responded to me, you might get to. But I think you haven’t learned your lesson quite yet.” 

Turning on the toy once again, you watched as he arched against the sheets, crying out your name. 

You kept this up for about the next fifteen minutes. You’d turn on the toy for a few moments, watching him buck his hips several times, living in the pleasure and when you thought he had enough fun, you’d turn it off and watch him whine and suffer. 

This man turned you on in ways that nobody ever knew. 

Yes, he was a sassy and sarcastic jerk to some, but you loved that man more than anything. He was never mean to you; in fact, he treasured you like the greatest jewel in the world. When you weren’t torturing him like this, he was spoiling you all the time. Whether it was food, clothing, or even the sweet cuddles you desired, he tried anything to make you happy. 

Even if you wanted to take charge in the bedroom, which was quite often, he was always there, on his knees, begging for you to do whatever you wanted. 

As his words became incoherent mumbles, you felt that he had had enough. 

“Do you want to cum, Little Prince?”

Various words left his lips, but you could hear a ‘yes’ in there. 

“If you want to cum, I want you to apologize for what you did earlier.” 

Licking his lips, he moved his mouth a few times, garbled words leaving them. 

“Come on, Little Prince. Tell me you’re sorry and you get to cum.” 

“M-Miss…I….sorry…”

“Hm?”

“I…I’m sorry!” he wailed, bucking hard against the bed.

Turning off the toy, tossed the remote to the side and peeled your shirt off and removed your jeans.

Now in your underwear, you climbed onto the bed, gently removing the toy from his twitching cock. It was soaked in pre-cum as well as the bed below his body. When it was gone, you crawled up beside your lover, laying directly next to his trembling body. 

Your hand wrapped around the shaft and began moving it up and down, trying to help him finally cum. “You did so good for me. You learned your lesson for today and you showed how obedient you can be. So come on, my Little Prince. Cum for me.” 

It didn’t take long before a loud whine left his lips and thick ropes of white creamy cum sprayed all over his stomach and your hand. You moaned at the sight of him cumming hard. You pulled his lips in for a kiss, feeling his body writhe against yours. 

He moaned weakly as he finally calmed down from his orgasm and you pulled back from the kiss. So fucking sexy.

Pulling away from him, you went to wash your hands and brought a wash cloth with you. Cleaning off his stomach, you made sure that he was free of most of his mess before you tossed the cloth into the sink. 

Returning to the bed, you climbed in next to him, quickly untied his hands and then rubbed some lotion into the red skin. He winced in pain, but he offered a weak smile.

Pulling his head to your chest, he snuggled into the warmth, his body trembling from what you had put him through.

Stroking his soft hair, you whispered words of encouragement while his arms snaked around your waist. 

“You did so good for me, Little Prince.” 

“Ahh…it was…good…” he sighed shakily. 

Kissing the top of his head, you felt his breathing slow down as well as his heart rate. “I know you’re trying to stop being so rude, I know you are.” 

“Old habits die hard…” he weakly chuckled. “What can I say?” 

Laughing softly, you felt him snuggle between your breasts. “That’s true. But you know I would never hurt you.” 

“I know, My Love. You always take such good care of me afterwards. I’m not upset.” 

“Of course.” You mumbled against his hair. “I love you so much, Neito.” 

Hugging you tightly, he kissed the bare skin between your breasts. “I know…I love you too, Y/N. You’re my greatest love and I don’t want that to ever change.” 

Kissing his head again, you closed your eyes. “I know.” 

You sighed softly as you continued to stroke his hair and back until you two drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the future that you two so badly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! That was fun to write! I hope you're all okay out there! Crossing my fingers....Yagami does another Monoma audio sometime! He's in my top 5 for a reason! lol
> 
> Soooo next up we're going back to Haikyu with a huge favorite of the Yagami fans...I think you might know who I'm referring to. I'm gonna try my best to get him perfect! Stay tuned! I'll try to get it done soon! But around Denki....Kinktober might go into November. But hey, that means it's not ending soon! I've got a lot to catch up on!


	20. Day 20- Phone Sex (Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your loving fiance is away on a business trip and you really miss him. So when you call him late at night, things escalate pretty fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! Welcome to November! Kinktober is still going because I'm not leaving it unfinished even if October is over! I've got some good ones planned! It's Kuroo's turn and I have to say, this one gets pretty dirty! But then again, it's Kuroo...what do we expect? haha
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the biggest Kuroo simp I know thorugh the Yagami Discord. Love you Zita! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I hope you like it!

Your heart ached in your chest as you lay under the cold sheets. Even if you had all the warm blankets around you, you didn’t feel comfortable. 

You felt exhausted from working all day on your feet, but yet, you didn’t feel sleepy. You tried to will yourself to sleep but you just couldn’t. 

Not when he wasn’t here.

Kuroo Tetsuro. Your loving fiancé and boyfriend of the last three years was away on business and had been gone for two days. And it was the longest two days of your life. 

You knew what to expect when he told you he had a trip over in France. He was helping out the volleyball association finding more players for the upcoming season by scouting some new talent out there. Kuroo assured you that it was only a few days he would be away, but you tried to hope it would be sooner than that. 

So here you were, lying in bed, wishing that his massive body was pressed against yours. Yes, the sheets smelled like him, but it wasn’t like the real thing. They were cold and empty, just like your heart was at the moment. 

There was so much you wanted to tell him about your day. Of course you could do it over text message, but it wasn’t the same and this was the sort of thing you wanted to tell him in person. You wanted to see his face when you told him everything. The way his eyes lit up when you’d tell him something amazing. 

But you’d have to wait. 

Glancing at the digital clock on your bedside table, you saw that it was about eleven. That meant that it was about three A.M. on his end. He’d be fast asleep right now. 

Even if you felt kind of guilty doing this, you knew you had to speak to him. 

Grabbing your phone, you were nearly blinded by the bright light. But when you saw the image of you and Kuroo on the screen, you couldn’t help but take a moment and smile. You both were dressed very fancy, him in a tux and you in a bright red dress. The photo had been taken during a wedding for Kuroo’s childhood friend, Kenma, and his now husband, Hinata. 

You remembered how sweet the small wedding had been. Kenma was so shy about it all, but the second, Hinata practically bounded down the isle, you saw him smile and delivered his vows without hesitance. Kuroo had been the best man and Hinata had Kageyama, who really grumbled most of the ceremony, but still was there for his teammate. After the wedding, Kuroo had whisked you away and took a few photos together, promising that your wedding was going to be just as good as theirs. 

Swiping up the screen, you scrolled through your contacts until you found Kuroo’s and hit the green button. Holding it up to your ear, your heart began to pound as you waited for that deep baritone voice to greet you. 

After a few rings, you heard a low grumble. “Mmm…Chiiiiiibi-chan…” 

Your heart fluttered at the sound. “Hi Baby.” 

He coughed until his voice sounded slightly normal. “Wait a second…you just woke me out of a dead sleep.”

Frowning, you cradled the phone against your ear. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you up so late.” 

“No no! It’s fine…I just…give me a second to wake up.” 

You could hear some noise in the background, probably shifting around in his hotel bed. 

“Now I’m semi awake. You’re calling awfully late. Well…I mean it’s four hours behind me, but still. Heh, kind of surprised.” 

You smiled at the sound of his voice and tears began welling up in your eyes. “I…I’m sorry…just…” you croaked, a lump starting to rise in your throat. 

“Hang on, Y/N. Are you okay? Is something wrong?” he immediately started asking worriedly. 

Wiping your tears, you cleared your throat. “N-no…no I’m…well…I don’t know…” 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt? Is there an emergency? Do I need to fly home right now?” 

“No! No! You don’t have to come home. I’m fine.” Then your voice lowered. “Well…not really fine…” 

“What’s the matter, Chibi-chan?” 

Covering your eyes with your hand, you let out a shaky sigh. “I just…I can’t sleep…”

“Oh…” he started before going on. “You can’t sleep?” 

“No…” you mumbled, pulling the covers up to your chin, snuggling further into the sheets to stay warm. 

“Something on your mind?” 

Biting your lip, you rolled onto your side, curled up into a little ball. “I just…I miss you so much.” You whispered into the phone. “I can’t sleep because you’re not holding me, humming me to sleep, kissing me repeatedly, just making me feel safe.”

There was a pause before he sighed heavily. 

“I miss you too, Chibi-chan. More than I ever have before. This has to be the longest we’ve ever gone without seeing each other, hasn’t it?” 

You hummed in agreement, closing your eyes as you tried to image him staring at you. “I don’t know if I’m gong to make it the next few days without you here. It’s only been a couple and I already feel like I’m completely alone…” 

“Now now, don’t go saying that. I’ll be home soon, I promise.” 

“But…”

“But nothing. It’ll just be a few more days to gather some more information on the players here for the volleyball association and then I’ll fly right to you. The second I get home, I scoop you up into my arms and lock ourselves in the bedroom for the rest of the week. I won’t let you leave me.” 

You managed a weak smile. “Promise?” 

“What? Do you think I wouldn’t do that? Of course I promise, my Chiiiiibi-chan.” He growled playfully at the end. “What kind of man do you think I am?” 

You giggled, wiping away your tears. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I just want you to promise that you’ll come home to me.” 

“I’ll always come home to you. And in about two more months, it’ll be just the two of us…forever.” 

You smiled weakly at this and felt another tear roll down your cheek. “Y-yeah…the two of us…” 

“I mean…of course we’ll probably have some kids, but you know what I mean.” 

Smiling weakly, you hummed in response. “How many?” 

“Uhhh maybe two or three? I mean, it’s tempting to have about ten, that way we can have our own family volleyball team.” 

Giggling softly, you relaxed into the bed, wiping your tears. “Alright…but you get to change the diapers.” 

“Ohhh so that’s how it is? So I’m changing diapers while trying to teach volleyball. Putting so much on me.” 

Your giggles grew as you cradled the phone against your cheek. Happiness was now beginning to blossom in your chest and spread across your face. Kuroo always made sure to make you smile no matter what and make your tears go away. 

He sighed again into your ear. “Chibi-chan, don’t worry. I’ll come home and we’ll spend the week in bed, eating food, watching television, and of course…” he trailed off and began to chuckle. 

Your cheeks flushed pink. “Y-yeah?”

“Oh yeah, probably at least five times a day.” 

You let out a whine at that. Five?! A day?! Was he insane?! 

He began to chuckle. That deep laugh that sent all the shivers down your spine and all the way to your toes. “What Chibi-chan? Don’t think I won’t try to do that to you. I know I can make you cum at least five times. Maybe I can make it six.” 

Covering your face with your free hand, you felt your face burning like the sun at his words. “Tetsu…” 

“What? You know I love watching you cum for me. I love seeing you come undone for me whether I’m using my mouth, my fingers, or my cock.” He whispered huskily. “Even when I get to watch you touch yourself…” 

Your sex clenched tightly at his words to the point where it ached. Fuck…why was this man always trying to kill you with just his dirty language and that voice of his?! 

“Mm…I wish I was there right there with you, Chibi-chan. I wanna see that cute face of your scrunch up when you come apart. I wanna hear you whimper my name and scream for more. I need to taste your lips when I kiss you.” 

“Tetsu…” you whispered, feeling your body curl up under the sheets. 

There was a long pause before he moaned softly. “Chiiiiibi-chan….” 

Biting your lower lip, you shut your eyes tightly. ‘Don’t say it like that.’ You cried mentally, not ready for him to torture you. 

“Fuck…I….I need you right now…in my bed, beneath me, watching you grab the sheets and pillow while you cry out my name.” 

“I want that too…” you whispered. 

You could hear him moving around on his bed again. Not really sure at what he was doing, you tried to focus your hearing. Was it sheets? Pillows? 

“Chibi-chan, listen to me now. I want you to obey me. Right now. Got it?” 

Shivering at his words, you were speechless. What were you to say to that? What was his plan? What was-

“Chiiiiiiiibi-chan. I won’t ask you again. I want an answer. Will you obey me?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Good now roll onto your back and pull the covers down. I know you’re probably bundled up under all of those blankets. I want you out in the open.” 

You did as he asked and pushed the sheets off of you, your body now exposed to the cold air of the bedroom. Fuck! Why was it so cold in here?!

“What are you wearing?” 

You couldn’t help but snort a little at his cheesy question. “What?” 

“Oh don’t start laughing at me, Chibi-chan. Tell me, what are you wearing.” 

“I mean….pajama shorts…and…” you trailed off, knowing he’d be upset. “Your Nekoma jersey.” 

Kuroo cursed before growling like an animal. “Fuuuuuck…my high school jersey?! When I’m not there?!” 

You cowered at his voice. “I just…it smelled like you…and I miss your scent and-” 

“Fuck…send me a picture. Right now.” 

Without hesitating, you pulled the phone away to pull up the camera app. Holding it above your head, you snapped a photo of you staring up at the lens. Once you sent it, you pulled the blankets back over your body, your heart thudding in your chest at the thought of him seeing you like this. 

There was a long pause before you heard him growl like a wild animal. 

“Fuuuuuuck….Chibi-chan…why do you have to be so far away from me? If I was there, I’d throw you onto that bed and fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.”

You whined at his words, 

“I’d keep that jersey on you the whole time. Watching it ride up those sexy curves as I take you from behind.” 

“Tetsu…” you whined, your thighs squeezing together. 

“What? You brought this on yourself when you decided to wear my stuff when I’m not home. So I’m gonna talk about it. Actually…I might want more than just to talk about it.” 

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Was he suggesting… 

“Oh I can tell by the silence…you know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t you, my little Chiiiiibi-chan.” 

Your mouth fell open, but no words were coming out. 

“Come on, Chibi-chan. Don’t tell me you’re not going to say anything to that. Come on, let’s have some fun.” 

“Tetsu…” 

“Don’t tell me anything otherwise. I’m thousands of miles from you and you’re all alone in our bed, dressed like that. We’re going to do this and you’re going to enjoy dirty little thing I have to tell you.” Then he paused. “I’m sure you pulled those covers back on again.”

Damn him and that smart brain of his! 

“Take them off. Right. Now.”

Huffing, you pushed them down once again. 

“Ah ah ha, I want you to kick them off the bed completely. That way I know you’re listening.” 

Why does he have to know you so well.

Frowning, you kicked the sheets off until they fell on the floor, leaving you completely exposed even if he wasn’t there to see you. 

“Are they gone?”

“Yes…” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

He growled again. “Good girl.” 

Your sex clenched once again. You weren’t going to survive this.

“Now…I want you to put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed beside you.” 

Doing as he said, you put him on speaker and lay it beside your head. “It’s done.”

“Good, now place those fingers on your body and feel yourself all over. Your arms, legs, stomach, everything. But don’t you dare touch yourself between your legs yet.” 

Closing your eyes, you placed your fingers on your legs and shivered as your cold fingertips touched your skin. You squeaked at the chill before dragging them up over the shorts. 

“Cold? Did you leave the temperature low? You know how much I hate how cold it can be in our place.” 

You caressed your stomach slowly, rubbing it around in circles. “You know how hot I get whenever you’ve got it like a furnace in there.” 

Kuroo chuckled softly. “I like it at room temperature. You just like to freeze like an ice cube.” 

“Shut up, Mr. Heat.” You sneered. 

He burst out laughing. “Mr. Heat? That all you got? I mean if you called me Mr. Hot, then it would be true.” 

Rolling your eyes, you folded your arms, dragging your fingers over your arms. “Alright, I’m done.”

“Did you touch everything?”

“Yes.” 

“Everything?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now I want you to slide those hands up my shirt and play with your nipples.” 

Biting your lip, you pushed your hands under your shirt and found the hardening buds. Gripping them both between your index and thumb you began rubbing them gently. It felt good, but it would probably be better if it was him touching you. 

“Feel good?”

“Mm…it would be better if it was your hands…” you sighed, rubbing them a little harder. 

“I’m sure it would be much better, but sadly I’m not there to worship your breasts. You know what I’d do with them?” 

You could only imagine what he’d do. 

“What…would you do?” 

“Mmm let’s see…” he began, humming in thought. “I’d start rubbing them, running the tips of my fingers against them until they began to pebble. Once they were hard enough, I’d take one between my lips and I’d start to suck.” 

You moaned as you pinched them, wishing that he was lying on top of you, sucking on them as he wanted.

“Tetsu…”

“Ohhh you want that? What if I sucked on both of them hard? Making your nipples bright red from all of my sucking. Ohhh Chiiiiiibi-chan….I would love to watch your cheeks turn the same color as you moan for me, begging for more.”

Your sex was beginning to pulsate from his words, clenching painfully as it desired to be filled up. You needed it so bad! 

“Or maaaaaybe…I want to put my cock between them and fuck them until I make a mess all over your chest and your face.” 

A whine left your lips as you imagined his thick cock between your breasts. 

“Yeah…you want me to cum all over you? Make a complete mess of you before I even get to fucking you?” 

“Yeeeeees…” you gasped, twisting your nipples hard while your legs were squeezing tightly together, your juices practically soaking your panties and shorts. 

“Fuck I wanna see you playing with your nipples. Take another picture. Pull the shirt up and expose those cute breasts of yours. Play with them.” 

Grabbing the phone, you immediately listened, pulling up the shirt up to your neck, your breasts spilling out into the open. You aimed the phone at you from above, grabbing a nipple and twisting one while you left the other one exposed.

Once it was sent, you set the phone down again. All you wanted to do was see that expression of his when he looked at the photo. You wanted to see that feral look in his eyes when he saw you. The way he wanted to devour you. 

There was a long silence on the other end, making you wonder if he lost you or hung up. 

Your lips parted. “Tet-”

“Take those fucking shorts off right now. Panties too. Just leave the shirt on.” He demanded with a low growl. 

Your heart jumped as you peeled the soaked shorts and panties off and threw them off the bed. Juices coated your thighs to the point where the cold breeze in the bedroom made you tremble. Fuck you were drenched.

“They’re off and-” you began before he cut you off again. 

“Turn on video chat and find a way to prop that phone up so I can see you fully. Now Chibi-chan.” 

You practically bolted, grabbing his pillow and placed it at your feet. Then you turned on the video chat app and set it up against the pillow. 

The photo of your boyfriend stared at you for a moment or two before it disappeared and a dark pair of eyes appeared. They were wild and stared through your soul. 

“B-Baby…” you managed. 

“Spread your legs open for me. Let me see that soaking wet pussy.” He demanded, bringing the phone closer to his face. 

You whined as you parted your thighs, your folds opening so more juices leaked onto the bed below. 

“Fuuuuuuuck Chiiiiiibi-chan! Look how fucking wet you are for me! You liked it when I talked about fucking those breasts of yours. You like it when I talk dirty for you, don’t you?”

Your fingers curled into the bedspread beneath you. “Yes…” 

“You’re so sexy wearing my jersey like that. Fuck, I want to see you wearing that the second I get home! As soon as I walk in the door and see you like that, I want to throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to bed where you’re going to remain there for the next few days. You’re never going to leave that bed unless I let you. You got it?” Kuroo demanded you. 

You moaned at his words, imagining the trouble you would be in as soon as he got back. And you couldn’t wait for him to get started. 

“Tetsu…”

“You keep saying my name, but you’re not saying anything else. Is there anything you want from me? Huh? Come on, tell me what you want.” 

What did you want? Well for starters, you wanted him in bed with you. But that was definitely out. So what was option two? 

Staring at the camera, you bit your lip and pouted just like you had always done. “I want to feel good.” 

His brows rose up while the smirk on his lips curled. “Ohhhh you want to feel good?” 

Nodding, you hummed and whined for him. You had to put on a good show for him or he wouldn’t give you what you wanted. 

“Alright Chibi-chan. If you want to feel good, you’ll need to do a few things for me. Got it?” 

You nodded quickly once again. You’d do anything for him at this rate. 

“Good girl. Go get your toy. The one I like to use.” 

Well…then again, since he wasn’t here, you didn’t really have much of a choice.

You crawled over to the bedside table and managed to find the sleek dark red vibrator with the little extension on the front for your clit. When you got back to the camera, you saw that Kuroo was now sitting up and was waiting for you. 

“That’s my good girl.” He purred, making you moan softly. “Now, get all nice and propped up for me, I want to see you when I give instructions.”

Propping up a pillow against the headboard, you settled in against it and faced the camera, the vibrator in hand. 

“First, I want you to tease yourself with your fingers before you do anything else. I want to see you touch yourself before you thrust it inside of you. Make sure to spread those thighs nice and wide.” 

You did as he asked and set the toy down before sliding a hand between your legs. You gasped when your fingers grazed over your soaking wet folds. Eyes rolled back while your fingers delved between your folds, the tip barely dipping inside. 

“Yeah…that’s it…” he panted softly. “How wet are you?” 

“Mmm…completely drenched…” you keened, the heel of your hand grazing your clit. 

“Fuck…I want you so bad right now.” 

Cracking an eye open, you saw his eyes directly on yours, the free hand now between his legs. Was he touching himself?

“I-if I’m going to be doing this…I want you to touch yourself too.” You told him between moans. 

Kurro frowned. “Uhhh excuse me. Who said you could call the shots here?” 

Puffing your lower lip, you whined as you began rubbing your clit. “I wanna see you touch yourself too. I don’t wanna be alone here…” 

He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Fiiine, I’ll let it slide this once. But don’t think you can tell me what do after this.” Then he reached between his legs and grabbed the front of his pajama pants and squeezed, cursing loudly. 

“I hope you’re not going to wake up your neighbors in that hotel, Baby.” You giggled. 

“They’ll have to get over it.” Kuroo chuckled through his gasps. “Now stop stalling and get back to it. Take the toy and rub the tip over that sweet little pussy of yours.” 

Picking up the vibrator, you did as he asked and felt your body jerk when the silicone brushed over you. 

You knew this toy all too well and what power it had to it. Sometimes, your fiancé would just push it inside and let it vibrate while you screamed and begged for him to slow it down or stop. 

Sometimes, he’d ignore you and watch you scream. You had safe words of course, but you never used them when he did it. Maybe you liked the overstimulation. 

“Yeah that’s it, don’t push it completely inside yet. Pretend it’s my cock, ready to plunge deep inside of that tight little pussy. Fuuuuck…I just want to feel those tight walls around me. Ahhh…” 

You did this for a little while longer before you began getting anxious. You wanted to get to the best part already. But you knew how Kuroo liked this, to watch you squirm and beg. 

“Tetsu…p-please…” 

“Ohhh is someone getting desperate? Looks like someone is a needy little slut.” 

You shuddered at the name and whimpered. “Tetsu…” 

“Does my needy little slut want more? Come on, Chibi-chan. Beg me to tell you.” 

“Please…Tetsu…I…I need it so bad. Tell me I can put it inside of me. Please. I wanna cum so bad…” you panted, the tip of the vibrator inside of you just barely. 

“Well since you begged so nicely, I suppose you can start fucking yourself with it. But not too fast, Chibi-chan. I want you to savor it.” 

The second he gave you permission, you thrust the toy deep inside of you, your hips jerking upwards. You nearly screamed as it filled you and the tip of the extension pressed against your clit. Your head fell back against the pillow, gasping out his name. 

“That’s my naughty little slut. Just think it’s my cock deeeeeeep inside of your tight little pussy.” 

The sounds of his moans and a wet sound got your attention as you sat up and saw that he had his pants down and his hand wrapped around his length, pumping it up and down. 

You could watch him all night if you could until he finally came. This man could go for hours with you and you loved every second. He was filthy and loved to edge you for as long as you could handle before making you cum.

“Fuuuck Chiiiiibi-chan…I wish it was me buried inside of you right now…” 

You whined as you began thrusting the toy in and out of you. “I wish it was too. I need you here so badly…” 

“Yeah? You want me that bad?” he panted as he jerked his cock up and down. “My naughty girl…” 

Every thrust made the extension press against your clit even more; making little sparks of pleasure go off inside your belly. 

“Yes…I want to feel you so badly. Ohhhh…I want to feel your body pressed up…against mine. I want you on top of me, pushing me into the bed until I can’t walk until tomorrow.” 

“Yeah? Fuuuck…I need that too. Turn on the toy and keep telling me what you want. Come on, Chibi-chan. Tell me more while you’re overwhelmed with pleasure.” 

The second the switch was turned on, you keened against the pillows, your toes curling as the vibrations shot through you like a rocket. The extension zapped your clit, making your vision blur for a few moments before going back to normal. 

Fuuuuuck it felt so good! 

“Tell me! Now!” Kuroo barked as his movements quickened. 

Your brain scrambled as you tried to think of the things you wanted to tell him. 

“I want your body heat when I get too cold…” 

“Th-that’s because…you leave the cold on when we sleep…”

“Sh-shut up!” you groaned as the tip began stimulating your clit. “I miss the way you snore…”

“I…ahhh…don’t snore…”

“Y-yes you doooooo…ahhhhh!” 

“Keep going…” he gasped, bucking his hips. 

You could see the pre-cum sliding down the tip and covering his hand. His face was growing redder and you could tell that he was growing closer to the end. 

“I love the way you…snuggle with me and…make sure I’m comfy…even if I wake up from a bad dream…” 

Even if you were still pleasuring yourself, you could feel tears welling up in your eyes. “I miss you so much…it hurts!” 

Kuroo slowed his movements down for a little bit. “You do?”

You nodded frantically as your toes curled into the sheets and your legs began to stiffen. “I need you here with me so bad…I need you more than ever…”

“Yeah?” 

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you felt your orgasm on the edge. You were so close! The sounds of your juices sloshing around mingled with your moans, creating a sinful symphony of sounds. 

“Tetsu…please…”

“Are you gonna cum for me?” 

“Yes…please…please let me cum….”

“Are you gonna cum like a naughty little slut. Look at your pussy…it’s sucking in that little toy like nothing…” he growled, his hips bucking along with his thrusts. “I can’t wait till I get home and fill you up with so much cum…”

You whimpered as the knot in your stomach began to pull. 

“I’ll fill you up so much we’ll get started on that family we talked about…” he panted. “Ten kids…and our own mini volleyball team...”

You smiled through your moans. “Yes…ngh….yes…”

“Want me to do that when I get home? Fill you up until you’re practically bursting with cum?” 

“Fuck yes…please...Tetsu….please…” you sobbed, the vibrations growing more intense. 

“Yeah yeah…come on Chibi-chan…cum for me…cum for me now.” 

White flashed across your eyes and you felt wetness coat your thighs and the sheets. Your body convulsed, arching up and falling back down as you tumbled over the edge of escasty. 

You could hear your fiancé cum as well, crying out your name followed by gasps and roars of pleasure. 

Your body collapsed against the bed and you managed to turn to toy off. Opening your eyes, you saw wetness coat the bedcover and your thighs. On the phone ahead, Kuroo’s chest and thighs were covered in layers of white cum. 

He smirked at you through his pants. “You…fucking squirted for me…good girl…”

Sighing, you came down from your high and smiled. “Felt…so good…” 

“Yeah…sooooo good…”

The both of you finally calmed and both cleaned up the mess on each of your ends, checking on each other to make sure you were okay after your fun. 

When you were cleaned up and you pulled the sheets off the bed, you curled up on the mattress, not really caring about changing them to clean ones. You were too exhausted to do anything further after all that. 

You held the phone in your hand, watching as your fiancé curled up in his own bed. 

Glancing at the clock, he sighed. “Gotta be up in two hours for that meeting. But even if I might be exhausted during it, this was completely worth it.” 

You smiled as you snuggled into the pillows. “Yeah…it was.”

He smiled back and blew a kiss at you. “I miss you.” 

“Miss you more.” You whispered, blowing a kiss back. 

“Four more days and I’ll be home. Safe in your arms and never to leave again for awhile.” He sighed. “Can you wait that long?” 

Your smile faltered. “I guess…I still want you to call every night though.”

His brow arched up. “If we get to do this again, then fuck yeah I’ll call you at all times of the night if it means we can do it all.” 

You giggled, pulling the covers over your shoulders. “Good. Cause maybe I want to call the shots for once.” 

Kuroo waved his index finger at the camera. “Don’t push it.” 

Your shrugged. “Worth a shot.” 

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see how things go. As soon as I get home, we’ll talk more about those ten kids, okay?” 

Your heart skipped a beat and you pressed your lips together in a tight smile. “Mm-hmm.” 

“I love you, Y/N. More than life and more than volleyball.” 

Feeling like you could fly at this moment, you giggled. “And I love you more than anything in the world.”

You said your last goodbyes and then you hung up. 

Setting the phone on your bedside table, you spied the small clear plastic bag sitting beside it, a small pink stick inside with a cute smiley face on the end. 

Feeling like you were going to cry again, you held a hand over your stomach. No bump was there yet, but you knew it would come soon.

“Looks like our number one might be here sooner than we thought.” You whispered softly, caressing your belly. “We’ll wait until Daddy gets home to tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that ending did you? Well I thought of it the other day and imagined Kuroo being a dad. I mean, wouldn't that be so cute? 
> 
> Next up is another Haikyu boy and this boy is sooooo precious!


	21. Day 21- Tub/Shower (Asahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your husband, Asahi, are celebrating your first anniversary and second honeymoon at a lovely resort. When you want to relax in the tub, your husband shyly asks to join you. What could go wrong in a bathtub?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo! Yes, I know it's been awhile. I've been playing around with various ideas for future chapters and I've been having a lot of fun brainstorming with some of you in the Discord. Thank you all for helping with ideas! 
> 
> ALSO LET ME JUST SAY....HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET TO OVER 700?!?!?!?!?!!?!? I'm completely stunned at the love I'm getting for this event. I nearly started crying the other day when I saw the number. I never imagined I would get this much attention. You guys are the best and I love you all for the kind words and the freak outs when I'm in the server. You guys are so amazing! 
> 
> It's time for our favorite giant, Asahi! This was a little tricky since I'm used to seeing this man in the shy light. But after some researching, I figured out how to balance between the two. Soft and gentle giant verses being hard and domineering. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Especially Chi! I know you love this man so much and I wanted to make it perfect for you! :)

You smiled as the bubbles in the tub began to fill up and the warmth from the water creating a steam. This is just what you needed from that long flight. 

A nice warm bath and then bed full of blankets and pillows. Not to mention, the sweetest giant in the entire world. And he was all yours. 

A soft knock at the door alerted you as you held your robe closed.

“Uhh…hello?” you called hesitantly. 

“H-hey…Pumpkin. C-can I come in?” a deep voice stuttered behind it. 

Relaxing, you felt your heart flutter at the sound of his voice. “Of course you can.” 

The door creaked open and a head poked out from the side. Dark wavy locks surrounded his face and a hesitant smile curled onto his lips. “A-are you sure?”

You giggled at his behavior. “Baby…we’re married, remember? You don’t need to be nervous around me.”

Pushing the door open further, Azumane Asahi crept inside, wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of dark pajama shorts. His hair hung around his face, no longer kept up in the tight bun that kept it all back. 

“Is there something wrong?” you asked, smoothing out your satin black robe. “Do I need to call the help desk? I mean, I know you get nervous on the phone and all but-”

Holding up his hands in defense, he shook his head. “N-no no no! It’s not that!” Then he ran a hand through his long hair. “I just…I wanted to know if…”

As his eyes drifted to the tub, you chuckled softly as you moved towards your husband and ran your hands over his chest. “Do you want to get in the tub with me?” 

A pink hue dusted his cheeks. “I…if you don’t mind?” 

You pulled away and pulled at the silky belt on your robe, letting it fall open. His eyes widened as you rolled your shoulders, letting it fall and pool at your bare feet. 

Then you smiled and held out your hand. “Come on, better get in before the water gets cold. 

Asahi slowly made his way to you and he tugged the shirt over his head. You blushed when you saw those sexy muscles that you never grew tired of seeing. 

Before he even started on the boxers, you stepped towards him and your fingers pulled at the shorts and let them fall at his feet, his length bumping against your hand. 

When you were both naked, you took his hand and the both of you climbed into the warm water and tried to find a position that was good for both of you. Now you were sitting in his lap backwards, your head reclined back against his shoulder while you played with the bubbles that surrounded you. 

The two of you were celebrating your one year anniversary at a lovely resort in the mountains. Asahi had surprised you and you in return gave him as many kisses as you could muster. Even if they were in public or in the elevator. 

Asahi was your gentle giant and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You fell for him the second you saw him out on the court during the game when they played against Shiratorizawa. You had watched the way he played and you were in complete awe over him. When the game ended, your friends told you to go ask him for his number and that’s what you did. 

He was friendly when you introduced yourself, but then panicked when you asked him out. He didn’t know what to do, but his friend, Nishinoya, urged him to at least exchange numbers and see where it went. Noya was his best man at your wedding. 

Four years later, here you were, happier than you had ever been in a long time and you couldn’t wait for the rest of your lives. 

His hand stroked your wet hair and he sighed in content. “This is nice…” 

You hummed in content. “Mmhm…” 

“Are you happy with…the room?” 

Leaning up you pecked him on the cheek. “Of course. I didn’t expect it to be so nice up here.” 

His bare arms snaked around your body, hugging you close to his chest. “I’m glad you like it.”

“It was a nice surprise.” You mumbled, burying your face in his neck. “I love you so much, Azumane.” 

“I love you too, Pumpkin.” He mumbled softly. 

Pulling away, you pecked his lips before settling in the tub. You closed your eyes as he gently stroked your hair. It was pure bliss. 

You giggled as you scooped up some bubbles and put it in his hair. He chuckled before getting some bubbles and smeared it on your chin, giving you a bubble beard.   
“There you look like me.” 

You laughed as you turned around in his arms, straddling his waist. Puffing out your chest, you cleared your throat. “H-hey…I’m Asahi…” you spoke in a deep voice. “I like volleyball...and…adore my loving wife.”

Asahi’s cheeks flushed. “D-do I really sound like that?” 

Snorting, you shook your head. “Somewhat.” 

His eyes stayed on your chest, making you glance down to see the bubbles rolling down your nipples and across your stomach. Before you could say anything, his large hands reached up to cup them, his thumbs brushing away the bubbles. 

“So beautiful…” he whispered under his breath, licking his lip. 

As he continued teasing your nipples with his thumbs, he watched as they grew hard under his touch and you could feel something harden between your legs. 

Was it that time already?

His pupils dilated as he leaned forward, his lips touching your shoulder first. Your eyes fluttered shut as he kissed your bare skin, trailing them across your collarbone and over to the other shoulder. Fingers teased your nipples, gently brushing over them repeatedly. 

You held onto his biceps as you relaxed against him, your head falling back as you moaned for him. “Azumane…” 

Latching onto your neck, he began sucking on your skin. “Mm…Pumpkin…” 

The hardness between his legs rested against your inner thigh, making your excitement increase. Did he want to do this now?

“Azumane…what are…ahhh….” You gasped when his teeth bit down into your soft skin. 

He sucked on the mark for a moment or two before pulling back, his tongue lavishing the new mark that would probably leave a bruise tomorrow. One of his favorite things to do in the bedroom was to mark you up, showing that you belonged to him. If only his friends knew of the carnal desire this man had for you.

Lifting his head, his dark wet locks hung in his face, making him look like a ravenous beast ready to feast on your flesh. His eyes were dark with desire and his lips curled upwards. “I need you, Pumpkin.” 

You barely got to respond as he slid his hands down to the small of your back, pushing you up so his mouth could find a nipple and immediately started sucking. Moaning loudly, you leaned back, your head hanging back while he rolled the bud between his lips. His teeth grazed over it, making your sex clench. 

“You’re so beautiful Pumpkin….” He mumbled between sucks. 

Switching breasts, he abused your poor nipple this time, biting on the bud much harder than the last one. Your nails dug into his arms, trying sit up again. It wasn’t a bad position you were in, your back arched and your head suspending over the water. But your husband prevented this as he held onto you tightly. 

“Azumane…please…” 

Thankfully, he slid his hands up, gently putting you upright as you sunk back down into his lap. “Too much?” he asked as your head spun from your previous position. 

Rubbing your head, you nodded once. “Yeah…I’m good, just no more positions where my head is hanging upside down.” 

Smoothing a wet hand through damp hair, he offered a weak smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t. But I need you to turn around for me.” 

Carefully, you turned around in his lap so you were sitting backwards once again. Leaning your head back against his bare chest, you waited for what he was going to do next. 

His lips grazed your ear, making your nerves jump. “Spread your legs for me, Pumpkin.” He rumbled huskily. 

Even if you were in the rather large claw foot tub, you tried your best to spread your thighs open. When you couldn’t get far enough, his feet moved to the inside of your ankles and pushed them further apart. 

“That’s a good girl.” He encouraged as one hand shot underwater and found its way between your legs. 

Keening, your eyes rolled back as his large fingers delved between your folds. They moved up and down, barely grazing over your clit once or twice before he thrust his index inside your tight channel. 

“Fuuuuck…” you whined, arching against him, only for his other hand to press against your abdomen, holding you firmly against his chest. 

“Don’t move.” He ordered as he thrust his middle finger inside. 

You cried out as he began fingering you at a rather fast pace. You knew he was eager to watch you writhe with pleasure. He loved hearing those sweet sounds you could make when you were desperate. 

“Soooo tight already for me, aren’t you?” he chucked, the vibrations from his laugh rumbling against your back. “Look how your pussy sucks in my fingers.” 

When you opened your eyes, you saw him push some bubbles out of the way so you could see his hand moving against your sex, fingers sliding inside of you at a rapid pace. Water sloshed with each movement while the sounds of your moans grew louder. 

His fingers curled suddenly, barely grazing against your spot. 

“Ahh! Fuck fuck fuck….please….” you wailed as he continued to curl them up in a come hither motion. “Azumane…please…please…” 

Smirking against your ear, he blew hot air into it. “What do you want, Pumpkin?”

Your teeth dug into your lower lip as you bucked up, trying to get him to give you that sweet release. “P-please…let me cum…” 

“You want to cum?” 

Nodding your head quickly, you felt his fingers sink in deeper, the heel of his massive hand grinding against your aching clit. Sparks went off in your stomach and the knot inside began to pull. 

Cute little whines left your lips as you moved with his thrusts. “Cumming…please….ahhh…ngh….fuck me…”

“That’s my girl. That’s it. Cum for me.” 

That was all it took for you to tumble over the edge, crying out his name so loud that it bounced off the walls of your lavish bathroom. Your walls clenched around his digits as he still tried to move inside of you. 

As your orgasm began to fade, Asahi kissed your temple. “You did so good for me, Pumpkin.” 

You managed a weak smile before your eyes closed. 

“But we’re not quite done yet.” 

Eyes shot open as he grabbed your hips and lifted you up, your body now out of the water hand hovering in the air. The fact that this man was as strong as you hoped still baffled you to this day. 

Your body dripped water and bubbles back into the tub as he adjusted himself. “Baby?” 

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to sit you down nice and slowly on my cock. But if you’re going to sit in my lap, I need you to count.” 

Eyes wide with confusion, you glanced back at your husband. “C-count? Count what?” 

Those same doe-like eyes darkened with lust once again, making your body shiver not only from the cold but from the way he was staring at you. He didn’t have to say anything for you to realize what he meant. 

Glancing back to the front, your eyes went to the water where you could see the head of his cock just below the murky depth. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready to start counting.” he told you as he lowered you down gently, the tip brushing over your entrance. 

You closed your eyes as you tried to concentrate, but the feeling of the head of his cock distracted your mind. You were still sensitive after your last orgasm and you could feel your pussy clench painfully, begging for him to plunge deep inside of you. 

“Come on, Pumpkin. I know you can do it. Count for me.” 

As the tip began sliding inside, you managed to gasp out the first inch. “O-one…” 

“There we go.” He grunted as he lowered you further. 

“Twoooo…” you gasped as the tip was inside. “Three…”

Four, five, six, seven, eight….it wasn’t stopping. 

“Almost there…ahh…” Asahi groaned. “So tight…sooooo fucking tight…”

You loved it when he let go of his shyness and the other side that he kept hidden came out. The way he’d talk so dirty to you. The way he’d throw you on the bed and practically pound into you and demand for you to listen to his orders. And of course he way he’d hold you after it all and revert back to his gentle side. 

“Nine…ten…” you gasped when you glanced down to see that he was almost inside completely. “Eleven….Baby…fuck fuck fuck…”

Suddenly you felt yourself hit his thighs and you both sighed in pleasure. Twelve inches were inside of you and you loved feeling so full! 

One hand moved to your stomach and rubbed it. “Look at that cute tummy bulge…” he purred in your ear. “I love seeing the way you look…the way my cock fills you up. So beautiful…” 

He waited for about a minute before he gripped your hips. Lifting you up, you felt his cock slide out of you before dropping you once again. The two of you began moving, your body arching backward, your mouth hanging open as you moaned. 

“Azumane…ngh…fuck me…”

Water sloshed over your skin as you felt him fill you to the brim and then pull out completely. Your pussy squeezed with need every time he left your body. You needed this man! 

Suddenly he pulled you off of him and had you hovering above his cock. 

“Baby…nooooo…” you whined loudly. 

Carefully turning you around, you were now staring into those beautiful dark eyes. “I want to see you face me, Pumpkin.” He whispered huskily, a smile curling onto his lips. 

Managing a smile, you gripped his shoulders and squealed as he dropped you back on his length. Both of you gave into the pleasure as you went back to your normal pace. 

Through the moans, you stared into his eyes, seeing the look that he had been giving you since day one. Desire, want, and love. 

“Baby…fuck…faster…” you panted, nails digging into your skin. 

Using one hand, he slid his hand between your legs, his thumb rubbing your clit furiously. Spark went off between your legs, your thighs trying to close, only to run into his muscular hips. Your nipples puckered at the cold air in the room. 

“Ahhh…keep going…please…faster…” you panted, feeling your 

He smirked as he pulled you close to his chest, thrusting his hips up into yours quickly. His forehead rested against yours, his eyes directly on yours. “Pumpkin…you’re so sexy…hah…” 

The water splashed violently as it went over the edge of the tub and onto the floor below. You could feel the level of the water going down further showing how much was going out. At this rate, you were going to have to clean this up later. 

“Fuck you’re taking me so well, Pumpkin. Look at your hole, sucking in my cock this time. Fuuuuck…I wish we weren’t in the water right now, then I can watch myself slide deep inside of your dripping wet pussy…” 

You whimpered at his words. If only his old teammates knew what this man could do when the switch was flipped. Asahi, the shyest ace on the team, was a filthy dominant in the bedroom. If you weren’t in the tub right now, you’d be on that bed, overstimmed to the max and he’d have you tied down, never allowed to leave unless he allowed you. 

Suddenly he stopped, his hand on your plump backside, holding you down on his cock. You wailed as you fidgeted against him, wanting for Asahi to continue his work. 

“N-no…don’t stop…don’t stop…please…” 

A wicked smirk curled onto his lip. “Are you going cum for me, Pumpkin?” he asked as his fingers pinched your pulsating clit. 

“Fuuuck! Yes…please please please…” 

The knot-like feeling returned to your stomach and you began sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure that spread through your body. It was agonizing to handle this, your body bucking and thrashing against his grip as you tried to chase that pleasure that you wanted so desperately. 

“Baby…please…I want to cum soooo bad….please…” you pleaded, tears rolling down your cheeks from the intensity. 

Something flashed across his eyes. Was it worry? Pity?

You didn’t really get to find out as he gripped your backside and began pumping inside of you once again. Rolling your eyes back, you gave into the intense pleasure and your screams ricocheted against the walls of your bathroom. 

Hopefully, nobody else in this beautiful resort could hear you both. 

Gripping his long wet locks, you pulled him in for a harsh kiss. Moving frantically against one another, you felt yourself on the edge of your release. His fingers rubbed your clit in time with his thrusts, bringing you much closer. 

Suddenly it came out of nowhere and you pulled on his hair as your head jerked back, cumming all over his cock and your walls squeezing him so tightly. The hand on your plump cheeks squeezed roughly, nails digging into the skin while his cum splashed inside of you, filling you with his thick seed. 

You both writhed against one another until you collapsed against his chest and he held you close to him. Hot breaths puffed against skin, the water around you had grown cold, and you felt like your bones had been removed, leaving you in a heap of pleasure. 

“Good…girl…” he panted against your head. 

“Thanks…” you mumbled, eyes slowly closing for a moment. 

His arms slid around your torso, stroking your damp back gently. He whispered soft praises in your ears and made sure that you weren’t in any pain. Then he began to worry about if he went too hard and panicked when he saw the marks he made on your body. 

Feral Asahi was gone and his shy and caring behavior returned. 

Managing to sit up, you grabbed his face and shushed him. “Baby…it’s okay…I’m fine. That was amazing and I loved it.”

His cheeks flushed pink. “A-are you sure I didn’t go too hard?” 

Giggling, you pecked his lips. “Well you did go a little hard, but I don’t mind. It was fantastic. Besides, it felt like our wedding night all over again.” 

He managed a weak smile before running a hand through your hair. “Well…if you liked it then I guess…it’s okay.” 

You giggled as you kissed him again and glanced at the floor. “Uhhh…I think we made quite a mess here…”

Following your gaze, Asahi winced when he saw that water covered most of the floor below and a few of the decorative objects that scattered the room. “Oh…uh…I’ll clean it up.” 

But before he could get up, you grabbed his face and smirked at him. 

“Well…we could, but maybe…why don’t we make it worth the clean up.” Then your eyes went between your legs to see his cock still buried inside of you. “Maybe go another round and see how much more water we can get out of the tub.” 

When you met his gaze again, you felt your stomach jump when you saw that familiar look in his eyes return. 

His lips curled up and you felt him pull you close once again. “Well…I guess…it wouldn’t hurt to make a bigger mess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I really tried my best to get it all to work and I love that sweet man. Thank you everyone for reading! 
> 
> Next up is....well I'm not quite sure yet. Since the month is passed, I can jump around and pick someone else who isn't next. So I guess you'll all have to stay tuned to see who is up next!


	22. Day 22- Caught Masturbating (Tsukishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with the Kurasuno team sounds like a great weekend. Right? When you find out that your hotel roommate is none other than your worst enemy, you feel like your entire trip is ruined. However, that is until you find yourself in a rather interesting predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo people! Hope you're all having a good month! It's crazy but we're trying! Anyways, it's time for everyone's favorite Kurasuno blonde. I've gotta say, this one was tricky since he's a hard character to pin down. But thank you to the amazing MamaSweets for all of your help with this! I love you for helping me! 
> 
> This oneshot is for the biggest Tsuki simp....Blakely. Hope you like it lol 
> 
> Also....I'm sorry....800 kudos?! What is happening?!?!?!?!?! I NEVER IMAGINED IT WOULD GET THIS MUCH ATTENTION!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS!!!!!!! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND ADORE YOU ALL!!!!!!!
> 
> Here's Tsukishima!

“WHAT?! NO WAY!” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” 

You and your enemy’s voices echoed off the walls and squeaky clean floors as you stared at the scared desk clerk. 

Lowering her arms, the hotel concierge glanced between you both. “Uh…I’m very sorry. I truly am. But…that’s the only room we have.” 

You tried to remain calm as you stepped closer to the counter. “I…I’m sorry, but are you serious that there’s no other rooms here?” 

She frowned. “Yes, I’m afraid we’re booked solid.”

Feeling your heart sink further into your stomach, you gripped the edge of the counter with your fingers. “Look…” you began, lowering your voice a little and leaning in closer. “You don’t understand exactly what I’m dealing with here…”

The concierge leaned in closer to hear you. 

“This man right here…hates me. Okay? There’s no way I can share a room with him and make it through the night without killing him.” 

Her eyes widened in shock, but you immediately covered up your last sentence. 

“No no! I don’t mean kill him literally…just you know…”

“I’m right here you know.” The male’s voice drifted through your ears, making your cringe before glancing behind you.

Kei Tsukishima stood there behind you, arms folded across his broad chest, a bored and yet annoyed expression on his face. He was dressed casual today, long dark jeans and a crisp white shirt with the Kurasuno logo on the front. Beside him was a suitcase, all packed up for the weekend. 

Frowning, he walked closer to the desk and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. “Look, I’ll give you any sort of money just not to stay with this….” He trailed off, glancing down at you.

Eyeballing him, you sneered. “What? Don’t have a name for me this time? Run out of them?” 

Shrugging, he snorted. “Well…there’s a vast amount of them. Just don’t know if I want to list them off right now.”

“In other words, you want to just look all high and mighty.” You mumbled under your breath as you turned away, earning a heavy glare from him. 

He then turned to the lady and showed her that he had several bills in his wallet. “Name your price and I’ll give you whatever you need to give me another room.” 

Glancing between the two of you, she backed up a step and tried to paste on a sympathetic smile. “Unfortunately there’s nothing I can do about it. And I’m afraid we don’t take bribes either.” 

You both began to speak again before you felt a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it tightly. 

“You two need to stop with the bickering and thank the nice lady for giving you a room at all.” A deep voice warned. 

Daring a look over your shoulder, you saw Dachi standing there, fake smile on his lips while his eyes burned with anger. 

Fuck! Why was this man so intense?! 

Opening your mouth, you tried to protest, but the squeeze on your shoulder stopped you again. After a moment of internal conflict, you nodded and tried to bow. “Sorry…thank you.”

When you came up, you saw that Tsukishima hadn’t moved and instead glared ahead. 

“Tsuki.” Daichi warned. 

He waited a moment before pocketing his wallet and sighed heavily. “Sorry for the rude behavior.” He sighed before bowing as well. 

The lady nodded and Daichi released you both. 

“Now pay for the room and get back over to the group.” He said before walking away. 

Begrudgingly, you and Tsuki paid for your joint room before turning around and walking towards the rest of the old Kurasuno team, dragging your rolling suitcases along. 

“Really? Bribing?” you asked the tall blonde beside you. “That was your plan? Are you that repulsed by me?” 

Tsuki smirked and chuckled. “Do you really want me to answer that?” 

Facing forward, you glared ahead while the hand your suitcase tightened. “Two years since high school and you’re still a piece of shit. Just lovely.” 

“And I still see that you’re a bitch. Fantastic.” he shot back. 

Gritting your teeth, you almost thought steam would come out from between them. “You know what…”

“That you’re still and will always be a useless, incompetent waste of oxygen? Yeah, I know that already, Pipsqueak.” 

Cutting in front of him, you made the tall blonde freeze in his footsteps. Mockingly, he stared down at you, mischief dancing across his eyes. 

“What? You got another insult in that tiny thing you call a mouth?” 

Your fists shook as you readied yourself to scream or even slug him in that smart mouth of his. 

“Hey! Knock it off you two!” Daichi yelled, making you both freeze in place and turn to see Dacihi standing there, arms folded across his chest once again. 

The whole Kurasuno team was relaxing in the waiting area, some on couches and other standing around. Everyone’s eyes were now on you. 

Suga had his face buried in a brochure about the resort and lifted his soft eyes up. “He’s right. We’re here to have fun and visit with one another. Can’t you two get along for at least a few minutes?” 

“She started it.” Tsuki responded in a monotone, pointing down to you.

Sputtering, you smacked his hand away. “You fucking started it you-”

“Enough!” Daichi barked, making the room freeze.

Everyone’s attention was now on him. 

“This is supposed to be a nice weekend where we all catch up with one another.” Then he pointed to Kageyama and Hinata. “These two took time out of their insane training time to be here! Tanaka came to see everyone even if Kiyoko couldn’t come since she was pregnant. Not to mention we all took this weekend off to see one another! And here you two are, arguing over sharing a room!”

When he finished yelling, there was an eerie silence between you all. 

Guilt seeped into your soul, making you glanced down at your feet. Daichi was right, you were being kind of selfish about it.

“I…I’m sorry guys. I know you all made sacrifices and I’m sorry if I’m being a jerk…” you mumbled, rubbing hands together. 

“Heeeey don’t worry about it, Y/N!” Tanaka assured. “I know you’re not trying to be that way with us. It’s all good!” 

“Yeah! We’re happy that you made it too!” Nishinoya called from the couch, where he was snuggled up with his boyfriend and previous ace, Asahi. 

The other guys in the group assured you it was okay. This reminded you how much you loved these guys. 

Then you turned to Tsuki, who just stood there with a bored expression. 

Daichi folded his arms across his chest again. “Well?”

Tsuki raised a brow. “Well what?”

Holding out his hand, he waved it at the various players that sat around the room.

Exhaling loudly, he shook his head. “Sorry…” 

“You call that an apology?” Noya snorted. 

“Whatever…can we just go to the room now?” he grumbled. 

Everyone rolled their eyes before Daichi rose to his feet and turned to the group. “Already, you heard the man. Let’s get unpacked and ready for dinner soon.” 

………………………………………………………………………………

Upon entering your hotel room, you pushed the keycard into the slot, watching the green light come on. Pushing open the door, you saw that the room was nice and spacious with a rather large television and two twin beds. 

Without even taking the first step inside, Tsuki pushed right past you and immediately went to the bed by the window, throwing his suitcase onto it. “This is mine.” 

Growling, you let the door slam behind you before storming to him. “Wait a second! That’s my bed!”

He smirked before unzipping his suitcase. “You snooze, you lose.” 

“Asshole.” You grumbled as you pulled the suitcase over to the bed that was right next to the bathroom.

It wasn’t the worst place to sleep, you just hated the fact that you’d wake up to whoever was in the shower first thing in the morning. And you had a feeling that Tsuki would be waking up super early just to do that to you. 

Perfect….

Sighing, you began unpacking, placing your clothes in the chest of drawers under the television and then taking your bath supplies into the shower. As you set them on the small landing against the wall, you heard a snort.

“That’s all of your stuff? What? Is it to make you look pretty?” Tsuki snickered as he came up behind you, holding a bottle of shower gel in his hand. “Hate to say it, but I doubt it works.” 

Glaring, you stood up straight, only coming up to the middle of his chest. “Actually, it’s idiot replant. Lots of nice smells to drive away the bad one that is stuck with me.” 

Tsuki chuckled as he poked your forehead, making you gasp loudly that he even had the gall to touch you. “That the best you’ve got, Pipsqueak.” 

You went to snap again, but felt your cheeks head up as he leaned in closer, his hot breath brushing against your face as he reached behind you. You heard the sound of his bottle meeting the porcelin shelf and then he leaned away, a smirk on his lips. 

“Better try harder next time.” He sighed before walking back into the main bedroom. 

It took a moment for you to find your breath as you held a hand to your chest, your heart beating a little faster than normal. 

What the fuck was that?! 

After you all went downstairs, you and the gang all went to the restaurant across the street to get some dinner and to talk for a few hours. It was nice to catch up and see what everyone was up to these days. 

Tanaka and Kiyoko were happily married and had one kid on the way. 

Asahi and Nishinoya were traveling the world and exploring their relationship. 

Daichi and Suga were both in college, working towards their goals in life. 

Yamaguchi and Yachi were engaged and due to get married in the spring. 

And of course, Hinata and Kageyama were in intense volleyball training for the big leagues. Yep, you expected that from them. However, what you didn’t expect was that they were sitting awfully close and Hinata kept smiling big at the dark haired setter. Were they together as well? 

When it came to you, you told the group that you were in college, wanting to work towards a degree in writing. You were good at it and you knew that’s what you wanted to do in life, despite what your parents had said. Either way, you were happy and that’s all that mattered. 

As for Tsukishima, he didn’t really talk at dinner. He mostly kept to himself, only speaking to Yamaguchi when prompted to. It was weird that he wasn’t talking or making nasty comments to anyone. After all, it was him. Mr. Insult Everyone Within a Mile Radius. 

Eventually, dinner was done and all of you headed back to your rooms. Naturally, you weren’t really excited about that. 

As you came out of the bathroom, dressed in your baggy shirt and shorts, you saw that Tsuki was in his own bed, watching television. When he saw you emerge, he frowned. 

“Please don’t tell me you snore. Last thing I need to hear is you keeping me up all night.” 

Rolling your eyes, you pulled back the sheets and climbed into your bed, shivering as the cold sheets hit your bare skin. “I don’t snore.”

“How would you know?” 

Lying on your back, you pulled the sheets up to your chin. “I just do.” Then your eyes went to the television that was turned on pretty loud. “Do you mind turning that down a little? I can’t sleep with it up that high.” 

You thought he would fight you and turn it up more, but he surprised you by turning it down. A few ticks, but you were happy with it. 

“Thank you…” you told him softly before clicking off your light. 

But just as you turned out your light and flopped down on the bed, shutting your eyes, you heard the volume go back up again. 

While you growled, Tsuki began to laugh at your misery. “Oops…” 

Grabbing the extra pillow on your bed, you grabbed it and chucked it at his head. You hit square in the face, making his laugh cut off. 

You burst out laughing when you saw that his glasses were crooked on his face. “Oops!” you mocked with a snort. 

Before you got another word out, Tsuki grabbed the pillow and threw it at you. Thankfully, it only hit you in the chest. 

“Fuck you!” you growled before throwing the pillow back on your bed and turned away from him. 

“Ha! You wish!” 

As you tried to go to sleep, you could smell the scent of pine needles. Your pillow didn’t smell like that before. Where did that smell from? Was that…Tsuki?

Pushing away your thoughts, you tried to will yourself to sleep and felt consciousness slip away. 

…………………………………………………………………………..

The sound of the shower turning on work you the next morning, making you grumble. Glancing at the clock you saw that it was only a little past seven. 

‘Seriously? Awake already?’ you mentally whined as you pulled the covers over your head, trying to block out the sound. ‘Why the fuck are you up so early?’ 

Just another thing added to the list of reasons why to kill Tsukishima later. 

Just as you were about to fall back asleep, you heard something capture your attention. At first it sounded like someone talking, but you heard your name being said. 

Opening your eyes, you tried to focus your hearing on whatever was saying your name.

“Y/N….Pipsqueak…fucking bitch…” 

Throwing the covers off of your head, you sat up at the familiar sound of Tsuki’s voice. That bastard was insulting you in the shower! Did he have no shame at all?

As you sat up and pulled the sheets off of your body, you shivered at the temperature in the room. One thing you always hated about staying in hotels like this, you’d always wake up completely frozen. 

Swinging your legs over the edge, your bare feet hit the carpet and you stood up. Walking over to the bathroom, you felt the anger pulsating through your veins as you readied yourself to yell once again. 

You waited at the door for a moment, trying to see if he’d insult you again. It took a few moments before you heard his voice again.

“Fuuuuuuck….want me to shut you up? Yeah? Open your mouth for me…yeah…fuck…that’s it…” 

You felt your heart drop into your stomach at his words. Wh-what did he just…

“Yeah…let me fuck your mouth…ahhh…like it when I put my cock instead of your slutty little mouth? Ohhhh fuck yeah you do…”

Your knees nearly buckled as you stood at the door, no longer ready to burst in the door. What was he talking about?

A loud slam in the bathroom made you jump. 

“Fuck yeah! Want me to fuck your mouth harder until I cum down your throat. Ohhhhh yeah…you like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you, Pipsqueak.”

Covering your mouth, you held back a squeak as you felt heat shoot between your legs. You knew exactly what he was doing there. But…why was he saying your name?!

He continued moaning and yelling vulgar phrases about your mouth, making your body shake. You should just walk away right now, crawl into bed and pretend that you didn’t hear it, but you couldn’t move your feet. 

‘Does…he really think of me like that?’ you thought to yourself as you heard his moans increase.

“Fuck…I’m cumming…I want you to swallow it all…got it? Ngh…yeah…harder…just like that…fuck fuck fuck fuck….” 

Suddenly you heard him grunt and moan loudly, signaling that he came. Nothing much was said after that besides the sounds of the water still going. 

Was he done? Was he going to continue? What’s-

The shower turned off and that’s when you bolted back to the bed, sliding across the sheets and scrambling back under them. Adjusting yourself, you tried to make it look like you were sleeping.

Your heart pounded in your chest like a drum while your body trembled from anxiety. How the fuck were you going to face him now?! You just caught him masturbating! To you! 

The bathroom door opened and you quickly shut your eyes. 

You could hear his feet pad across the carpet and you waited for him to go away. However, you heard him stop near your bed and you heard him sigh heavily. 

“Why does it have to be you?” he whispered softly. 

Then he continued making his way to the bed and began rummaging through his suitcase. 

That made your mind begin to panic and run in several directions. Was he naked? What did he look like naked? Did he have muscles? Probably. Tattoos? Maybe. Was he….big?

Even if you knew this was dangerous, you were very curious to see what he looked like or if he was wearing anything at all. 

Discreetly, you flipped onto your stomach and turned your head towards his bed. You kept your eyes shut for a few moments before cracking an eye open. 

You felt your mouth go dry the second you see his muscular bare back staring back at you. A very toned and pale white back with broad shoulders and a never-ending spine that ran all the way down to his naked backside. 

Wait….naked?! 

You nearly gasped as you saw him flex a few times, letting you see how in shape he really was and you were practically aching to see what the front looked like. 

‘Turn around…come on…turn around…’ you mentally pleaded. 

However, he grabbed some boxers and put them on before grabbing a shirt and pulling that on as well. 

So much for your private show. 

As he began to turn, you shut your eyes again and tried to regulate your breathing even if your heart was going absolutely berserk in your chest and you felt your panties growing damp. 

Suddenly a pillow landed on your face and you jerked back. 

“Hey. Wake up.” Tsuki told you calmly. 

Pulling the pillow away from your face, you glared over at the guy whom you had been spying on. 

“What the heck, Asshole?! I was sleeping!” 

One side of his lips curled upwards. “And now you’re awake.” 

Throwing the pillow back over to his bed, you buried your face in your pillow. “Just fuck off and let me sleep.”

“Uhhh no. Daichi just texted us all and said we’re going to see that one monument today. He said everyone needed out of bed and downstairs in an hour. You’ve got thirty minutes to get out of bed or else our old captain is coming to get you up himself.” 

Groaning, you sat up and pushed your hair away from your eyes. “Stupid Daichi…”

“Yeah…go ahead and tell him that he’s stupid.” Tsuki joked as he grabbed some hair gel. 

Shoving the sheets back once again, you got up and grabbed some clothing from the dresser and made your way into the bathroom. “I can always say you said that he was.” 

“Fuck off.”

As you closed the door, you bit your lower lip before you whispered the words, “You already did that.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Several hours and a very long walk later, you came back to the room and changed out of your day clothes and into your pajamas once again. You were alone this time, since Tsuki chose to go have dinner with Yamaguchi and Yachi. You declined the invite and said you were too exhausted to go with them. 

So you ordered room service and a rather large bottle of wine, because why not. 

On your second glass, you were much more relaxed and settled into your bed. You were watching a cheesy romance movie that you were half invested with as you yelled random comments at the screen. Things along the lines of why don’t they just get together or how stupid they were not to see who the bad guy was in this whole ordeal. It was fun.

As the couple on the screen began to kiss and strip each other down for the lovemaking scene, that’s when your mind began to wander back to earlier. 

Tsukishima, your worst enemy since high school and literally the worst person in the world, was masturbating to you in the shower. How often had he done it? Just today? Maybe longer than that? 

You couldn’t help but shiver at the demanding words he had said. He was rough and fuck…maybe you were into rough sex. Your last relationships were wild and you didn’t really have a problem with being degraded in the bedroom. 

Did that mean…you’d be into whatever Tsuki wanted you to do? Did you want to let him boss you around in the bedroom? 

Fuuuuck…you didn’t know! 

As the couple on the screen began to moan, you felt a warm sensation between your legs and your sex clench. Your thighs rubbed together as you tried to relieve the pressure and tried to focus your mind on other things.

But every time you tried, they’d go back to Tsukishima and his loud moans. 

The memory of his scent came to mind and you found yourself getting out of bed. Your legs wobbled as you tried to stand up straight so you could crawl into his bed. 

Sadly, when you tried to sniff his sheets for that smell, you figured out that the maids had changed the sheets. Damn! 

But luck smiled on you when you spied his button up shirt from earlier laying across the bottom of the bed. Snatching it up, you leaned back onto his bed and inhaled the sweet pine scent that lingered on the collar. 

Your senses electrified as you closed your eyes and your mind drifted. Yes, you brain was scrambled with all the alcohol in your system and maybe you were aroused, but you didn’t really give a shit. You were alone and you could do whatever you wanted. 

Taking the shirt in your hands, you rubbed it against your body, wanting to cover yourself in his scent. 

You probably looked like a desperate idiot at the moment, but you didn’t care one bit. 

“Mmm…Tsuki…” you sighed as you squeezed your breast, wishing that it was him instead. 

You imaged Tsuki hovering above you, bare chested and those hungry eyes on yours, boring through his glasses. Fuuuuck…why haven’t you thought of him this way before? 

Yes, Tsukishima was the most annoying asshole on the planet, but that didn’t mean that he was ugly. He was actually quite handsome. It’s a shame his mouth had to ruin it all. 

One of your hands slid between your legs and cupped your sex through your shorts. You gasped as sparks went off. Warmth pressed against your hand and you arched against the bed. 

Unable to wait, you tore your shirt over your head and kicked the shorts off clumsily. Now in just your panties and still holding onto his shirt, you began pinching a nipple through his shirt and the other hand on the crotch of your panties, sliding your fingers up and down the dampness. 

You moaned softly at first, your fingers tracing over your wet folds while teasing your nipples. It felt better than you usually felt. 

It had been awhile since you had done anything like this. 

Wait…scratch that. 

Masturbating yes…masturbating with someone’s-

Wait! Scratch that again! 

Masturbating with your enemy’s shirt while laying in his bed….this was a first. 

Regardless of the situation, it felt pretty damn good. 

You then began to imagine Tsuki rubbing your pussy gently and growling, ‘Do you want me that bad? Want me to touch you like this?’

Squeezing your lips together, you whimpered as your fingers rubbed your tiny bundle of nerves. 

Tugging on your nipple hard, you thought of Tsuki making you answer him, ‘Hey, didn’t you hear me, Idiot? I want you to answer me.’ 

As you teased your clit, you shudder and answered your imagination. “Y-yes….” 

You pulled the crotch of your panties to the side, exposing your weeping slit, allowing you to thrust a finger inside. Tsuki would start with one finger, plunging it deep inside of you, telling you that you were being rewarded for telling saying what he wanted. But then he’d tell you that he wanted you to beg for him.

Letting go of everything, you fanaticized Tsukishima, on top of you, sweat dripping down his chest, those golden eyes focused on your face, his tongue sliding along his lips. You drew his shirt closer, inhaling his scent one more time. Fuuuuck…how you wished it was real. 

“Tsuki…please….I need it so bad…fuck me...” You gasped between thrusts. “I need you to fuck me…call me your dirty little slut and just let me cum…force me to do whatever you want….” 

Adding a second finger, you went a little faster, curling your fingers inside of you, brushing against your sensitive spot. 

“Fuck…Tsuki….pleeeeeease….” you cried out, bucking your hips.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” 

Your eyes shot open and jerked your head up to see none of than the blonde you had been dreaming of was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and his lips parted. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuck!

Scrambling, you pulled the shirt over your naked body with your freehand and carefully pulled your wet fingers out. “I….wh-what…” 

Your words cut off as his eyes went to the fabric in your hands. “Why the fuck are you holding my shirt and….are you…”

Whining, you hugged the shirt tightly, attempting to hide your shame. But you knew it was hopeless. However long he had been there, he saw you with your hand between your legs and the shirt against your naked body. 

“I…I…” you began, trying to figure out your excuse. “I just…was…”

When you words trailed off, Tsuki snorted softly and the familiar smirk appeared on his lips. "Tch, didn't think you were that must of a desperate slut to go and steal my clothes to get off to.” 

Your heart skipped a beat and your head lifted immediately, watching the man stare at you. “Wh-what?” 

“Didn’t think I would walk in and see you fucking yourself with your fingers, dreaming about me?” 

When you opened your mouth to protest, he held up a hand. “Please...don't stop on my account. Show me how you touch yourself, Pipsqueak.” 

You shivered at the sound of the name and remained frozen on his bed, never letting go of the shirt in your hands. 

Tsuki sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “You know you can’t really hide from what I just saw. You were moaning like a bitch in heat. Fucking yourself with those fingers of yours.” Then he took a step towards the bed. “If you want me to fuck you, then you’re going to need to show me that you want it.” 

Still you remained still, your brain darting from one direction to the other. Did you dare touch yourself for him? It would be humiliating. Absolutely humiliating! 

However, the idea of having him tell you what to do sounded arousing as it did when you imagined it a few minutes ago.

Trembling, you reached your hand back between your thighs and under the shirt that covered your sex. 

But he held up a hand, stopping you again. “Oh no, you need to remove that shirt if you’re going to do anything.” 

Biting your lower lip, you gripped the shirt tightly and pulled it off, exposing your naked body again. As you locked eyes on his, you could see them darken. He wanted you. 

Smirking wickedly, he licked his lips as his eyes went to your legs. "Don't you just ache right now, Pipsqueak? You sounded like you were so close to cumming all over those slutty fingers. Don't you want to imagine what it'd feel like to cum on my own fingers instead of yours?"

You felt your breathing grow ragged and your body was practically on fire. But you still didn’t touch yourself even if it ached soooooo badly. 

“N-not with you here watching me…” 

His head tilted to the side, his smile mocking. “Didn’t stop you from eavesdropping on me.” 

Your heart dropped into your stomach. “W-what?” 

Walking over to the nearby table, he grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the lid slowly. "I couldn't figure out at first why you couldn't look me in the face earlier.” The lid came off and then he lifted the bottle to his lips. “Then it hit me, you were being a nosey little bitch and you heard me jacking off to the idea of face-fucking you until you couldn't say any more stupid shit..."

Your mouth hung open for a moment and then closed repeatedly like a fish. “I…I uh…”

Taking a long and slow swig from the bottle, he kept his eyes on yours until he finished. When he was done, he pulled it away, showing off his glistening lips, making you whimper. 

Licking his lips again, he chuckled. "So go on....don't be shy now. You're dripping all over my bed, why don't you finish what you started....Miss Manager.”

A low whimper left your lips as your pussy clenched at his words. This man was trying to kill you! Not like the normal death threats you’d give each other. He was intending on killing you with pleasure. 

Setting down the water bottle, he stood at the end of his bed. “Now, either you’re going to start fucking yourself or I’m going to find a way to tie you down and make things much worse for you. So what’s it going to be?” 

If you were made of liquid, you would be a puddle in his bed. Completely melted just from his words and his look. Fuuuuuuuck you were dead! 

The hand returned to your pussy and your fingers began tracing your slit up and down, your body tingling from the touch. It was hesitant as you tried to avoid Tsuki’s predatory gaze. Out of all the guys you had been with, none of them stared at you like this. 

Your thighs twitched as you kept touching yourself for him. Pushing the idea of being humiliated away from your brain, you tried to relax into this. Easier said than done, right? 

“That’s it? That’s what you call masturbating?” Tsuki snorted sarcastically. “Oh no, you’re going to do this right. Show me what you were doing before I walked in.” 

Flinching, you stopped your movements and watched as he took another sip from his drink.

“Come on…show me how you had those fingers deep inside of your pussy. I could hear those juices sloshing around for me. All those slutty juices just for me…” he growled at the end, making your pussy clench…hard.

Sliding a finger inside of you made your walls jerk for a moment. But before you could even move, Tsuki was there again to stop you.

“Two fingers or maybe even three. I wanna see you stuff yourself with those fingers.” 

Man was this guy demanding or what! 

Obeying his command, three fingers were inside of you, slowly pumping in and out of your sex. The sound of juices filled your ears once again, making you whimper from the lewd sounds. 

The blonde ahead watched in rapture, his face remaining neutral, but the twitch in his lips read that he was trying to hold back. 

“Look at you….fucking yourself to your enemy. I always knew you were a bitch, but a slutty one might push you up into the higher rankings.” 

You wanted to yell or insult him back, but stopped and tried to focus on the pleasure. This was the hardest thing to do right now. 

“What? Can’t even say something to the man standing before you? You always seem to have a line to throw back at me whenever we fight. Is the feeling of your fingers too intense for you? Should I add it to four fingers?” His lips curled up. “Ooooor…should I have you play with that cute little clit of yours?” 

An unrecognizable keen left your lips as you arched against the bed. 

Tuski’s brow rose. “Oh? Is that what you want? Then if you want it so bad…then do it. Play with your clit.” 

Using the other hand, you slid that as well down to join your other hand, your index finger finding your tiny bundle of nerves and began to rub. 

“That’s it. Keep playing with yourself.” He breathed huskily. “Let me see you moan and beg for me. Beg for me like you were earlier.” 

Closing your eyes, you kept teasing your body until everything was tingling. 

“Do you like it when I degrade you like this? I can see it in your eyes. The way your thighs clench. You're so turned on right now that I could call you the dirt beneath my shoe and you'd probably eat it up.” 

Whimpering, you bucked your hips up when your fingers curled. 

“Yeah…you’d like that wouldn’t you? Maybe I’ll just save those insults for the bedroom. Watch you fall apart by just my words. Think you’d be into that?” 

“Sh-shut up…” you gasped when your fingers curled again. “Fuuuuuck….”

“I think your body is betraying you…” he laughed at your misery. “You like it when I practically destroy you mentally. Wonder what it would be like if I tried doing it to your body.”

Your lips quivered as you brushed your spot again. “You…you mean like what you said in the shower this morning?”

When he went silent, it was your turn to smirk. 

“What? You know that I was listening to you…” you panted. “I heard how desperate you were. You were so needy in that shower.” 

His jaw clenched. “No. I wasn’t.” 

Giggling through your moans, you kept going with your streak. “You were just as much of a bitch in heat as I was. You were begging for me to suck you off. Ahhh….for me to get on my knees and let you fuck my mouth…ngh…” 

You could see his teeth dig into his lower lip. Then your eyes cast down to the bulge forming in his pants. He was just as aroused as you were. 

“Ohhhh looks like someone else is turned on.” You teased. 

“Shut up!” he hissed. 

“Mm…make me…” 

Suddenly he grabbed himself between the legs and groaned. “I will….in a moment…” 

Your body shivered at his words. A promise to make you pay and you couldn’t wait.

Quickly, you began fingering much faster, trying to reach the end. At this point, you didn’t care anymore. Fuck humiliation! Fuck shame! Fuck it all!

You wanted him as much as he wanted you. 

“Tell me…what you want to do...” You moaned, your body bucking up and down on the mattress. “Fuck…tell me what you want to do to me…” 

Squeezing his cock, you watched him struggle for words for a moment before he finally spoke. 

“First…I wanna pin you down to the bed and make sure that you won’t be able to bury those fingers inside of yourself. Then…I’m going to...ahh…flip you onto your stomach….slap that cute little ass of yours until its as red as Nekoma’s jerseys.” 

You arched at his words.

“Then after I’m done punishing you, I’ll put the head of my cock right against you. But I won’t push inside. Not yet at least. I’ll just let you suffer and feel just that. Nothing to fill you up.”

“Fuuuuck…Tsuki…” you keened. “Don’t be such a dick…”

Rolling his eyes again, he squeezed himself harder. “I’ll do whatever I want to do. So shut your mouth before I make you and I’m this close to doing it.”

Your eyes narrowed while your smirk widened. “Bring it on.” 

He went silent while you continued moaning, your release nearing so soon.

“I don’t care anymore…fuck me as hard as you want…” you gasped as your walls clenched around your fingers and began to pulsate. “Show me what you want….ngh…”

Pressing your fingers down harder, you furiously rubbed your clit. Without even waiting for him to tell you what to do, you let go and finally came around your digits, your hips bucking on the bed. Writhing in pleasure, you felt your juices squirt all over your hand and your screams filled your room at this point. 

You were sure your neighbors would hear, but you didn’t care. It felt sooooo good! 

Before you could even come down from your high, you felt the bed shift and someone was hovering over you. As your vision cleared, you gasped when you realized Tsuki was now straddling your body on the bed, his clothes completely gone and only wearing his glasses and a smirk. 

“Sooooo….you want me to show you what I can do, huh?”

Meekly, you nodded and watched as Tsuki grabbed your hand and pulled your fingers out. Lifting your soaked fingers up to his mouth, he popped your index finger in his mouth and began to suck. 

Enraptured by the sight, you made a soft noise and watched him suck your finger as if it was a piece of candy. 

When he was done, he pulled back and a wicked smirk appeared. 

“Well…prepare yourself, Pipsqueak. Cause you aren’t leaving this bed until I’ve completely destroyed your body both physically and mentally.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………

*Twenty Mintues Later* 

“Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuck…faster faster….please…” you screamed loudly. 

“Yeah? You like that?” Tsukishima growled. “Like my cock deep inside of you? Bruising those insides?”

“Fuck yeah…you…ahhhh…please…”

“If you want faster…I’ll give you faster…” 

Behind your bed frame was another room, where Daichi and Sugawara lay in their bed, eyes wide and listening to every scream and moan you made. 

“You know…this was your fault…” Suga spoke, unable to whisper all the sounds of smacking and moaning coming from the other side of the thin wall. 

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, his face twisting in disgust when he heard Tsuki call you a slut again. 

“You were the one who traded everyone’s rooms just so they would be in the same room together.” Suga pointed out, rolling onto his side, staring over at Daichi’s single bed. 

Daichi continued to stare up at the ceiling and shrugged. “Well…you know…you knew as much as I did that they would make the trip a nightmare if they kept up that act. So why not just put them in the same room to see what would happen.” 

They both flinched when they heard him slap you again. 

“Clearly…they wanted to get some of that aggression out….” Daici responded, his voice a little strained. 

Suga covered his face as they listened to you continue your game until the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my....well that was fun lol Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Next up is....well I'm debating who I could do next. I've got some devious ideas up my sleeve. Maybe I'll do a certain villain from MHA or I'll do a hero that doesn't get that much attention in the anime. We'll see what I can do next!


End file.
